Remembrall or Nothing
by Kerrymdb
Summary: Complete! A sequel to Radishes and Turnips. Neville Longbottom enters his seventh year at Hogwarts with a new wand, headaches he can't explain and Luna at his side. It's time for Neville to discover his destiny in the wizarding world.
1. African Magic

**A/N – This is a sequel to Radishes and Turnips. A lot has been taken from that story and built upon. You might want to go ahead and read that story before this one. Just a thought. Happy reading! :) **

-------------------------

**Rememberall or Nothing**

**Chapter One – African Magic**

Neville Longbottom shielded his eyes from the sun that was blazing overhead. All he could see was miles and miles of wilderness in front of him.

He felt Luna Lovegood put her arms around his waist from behind.

"Did you do a sun-blocking charm?" Luna asked dreamily.

"I'll do one now," Neville said quickly, put his hands on hers.

"I don't mean to lecture you, Neville…"

"I know. I know," Neville sighed. "I just forgot."

Luna turned him around and put her hands on his cheeks. Neville winced. He had forgotten to do the charm yesterday and was paying for it with a wicked sunburn.

"When in Africa…" Luna started.

Neville brought Luna in close. She rested her head against his chest and sighed.

"Where's your dad?" Neville asked, looking around for Mister Lovegood.

"He's talking with the Masai counsel of elders," Luna said softly back. "He won't be back until lunch."

"I still can't believe we're here," Neville said for close to the thousandth time.

Luna Lovegood and her father were on an expedition to find Kifern Faeries. They were acting on a tip they had gotten that the Faeries had migrated to Africa. Her father said that she could bring someone along on the journey.

Mister Lovegood most likely assumed that Luna would bring along a girlfriend of some sort. But Luna was firm. She wanted to experience Africa with Neville, her boyfriend of just over seven and a half months.

At first, Neville had been worried that his grandmother would refuse to let him go. But it was quite the contrary. She was excited that he was getting this opportunity to travel.

"Just you and me," Luna said expectantly. Neville grinned, and lowered his head to kiss Luna. They kissed for a bit, but jumped apart when they heard a commotion.

Luna grabbed Neville's hand. "Look over there," she said sadly, pointing towards a far-away hill.

Neville peered into the distance. A lion had just attacked a gazelle and was feasting on its prey. "That's nature for you," Neville said, stroking Luna's hair.

"I know," Luna sighed. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"We should probably move away," Neville told her.

"The lion will be full. He won't attack unless we provoke him," Luna said.

"I can think of a thousand different things I'd rather do than provoke a lion," Neville said seriously.

He hadn't meant to be funny, but Luna threw back her head and started laughing loudly. It was a laugh that no one in the world could duplicate, a laugh uniquely her own. Neville was secretly thrilled that he could make her laugh like that.

Over to their left was a huge herd of cattle, grazing lazily. "Did you know the Masai believe that every single cattle on Earth belongs to them?" Luna asked suddenly.

"Surely not every cattle," Neville said.

"Every cattle," Luna said, taking Neville's hand and walking back towards the village where they were staying. "They've destroyed tribes over cattle they believed belonged to them."

"I don't think I'd be happy about that if I was a cow," Neville said seriously. The Masai were a nomadic people, relying on warriors who protected the families.

"Mooo," Luna said so softly that Neville decided she hadn't expected him to hear her.

They continued to walk, waving at Mister Lovegood who was sitting cross legged on the ground, talking animatedly to a group of older tribesmen.

"You learn more magic now?" an elderly voice said behind them.

Neville and Luna both turned quickly and saw that it was Lamu, the medicine man for the tribe. African wizards were generally accepted in the tribes, sometimes even revered because of their magic.

Lamu had been nice enough to teach Neville and Luna some Africa magic. Luna's father told them that Lamu could be eccentric, but that he trusted Lamu with his life.

Luna picked up the magic quickly. But Neville's wand had been broken at the end of the school year, and he hadn't gotten a replacement yet. Professor McGonagall had been nice enough to let him use a school wand for the trip. Both he and Luna had gotten releases to use magic outside of school for educational purposes. Of course, if they had taken the trip two weeks later, it wouldn't have mattered for Neville, since he would be of age.

"Please," Luna said eagerly. Neville nodded in agreement. They had been in Africa for five days now, and Lamu had taught them how to make rain fall in a small area. He also showed Luna a fertility charm, which made Luna giggle and Neville blush. But Lamu was firm; he couldn't understand why Luna didn't have children yet. The women of the Masai generally were married by fifteen, and had children right away. Neville tried to explain that they weren't married, but Lamu just shook his head.

"Today we learn how to ward off an evil spirit," Lamu said in his slow, accented voice. He rose up the long staff that he used for magic instead of a wand. He then pointed the staff straight at Luna's chest. Luna gave Neville a slightly worried look.

"_Mkorofi!"_ he shouted, giving the staff a quick jab. Luna shuddered for a moment.

"What did you do?" Neville asked worriedly. Luna wasn't speaking, but simply staring into the distance.

"I put small evil in her," Lamu said.

"What?" Neville cried. "Why did you do that?"

"To teach you to get rid of it!" Lamu said proudly. "The ward is _Fukuza Pepo Mbaya_. Move your wand like this." Lamu showed Neville the wand movement, which was a large circular motion.

Neville shook his head and pointed his wand at Luna. _"Fukuza Pepo Mbaya!" _Neville said forcefully. Nothing happened.

"Said the words wrong!" Lamu told him. _"Fukuza Pepo Mbaya!"_

Neville took a deep breath and concentrated. _"Fukuza Pepo Mbaya!"_

Luna suddenly fell to the ground. Neville dropped his wand and ran to her. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

She sat up, beaming at him. "You really need to try that," Luna said happily. "Being evil is quite interesting. I don't think I could do that all the time though. It'd be exhausting."

"Well done!" Lamu cried. "Your turn."

"Are you ready to be evil, Neville Longbottom?" Luna asked.

Neville flinched, feeling a sharp pain. He turned away from Luna and rubbed his forehead.

"Neville? Are you okay?" Luna asked gently, putting her arms on his shoulders.

"Just a headache," Neville said, trying to sound casual. But it was more than a headache. It was like a bolt of lighting went off in his head then disappeared. The pain was already gone.

"You don't have to be evil," Luna said. Neville was tempted to use that as an excuse. But he also saw how excited Luna was about learning this new magic.

"It's okay," Neville said reassuredly. "I can be evil."

Lamu said the incantation and Neville felt something stirring inside of him. In a way, the feeling was almost like the Imperius curse. He felt like he was floating. But then, some twisted thoughts went through his head. So he stared ahead, lost in his thoughts.

Just a minute later, the thoughts were gone and Neville found himself on the ground. Luna was jumping up and down excitedly. She walked over to him and helped him off the ground.

"That was odd," Neville said.

"I don't know how You-Know-Who does it," Luna said simply. "He must be bloody exhausted all of the time."

Lamu brought them over to a tree that according to legend was possessed by an evil spirit that no wizard alive could banish. He let both Neville and Luna try the spell on the tree and then proclaimed they were now on their way to becoming real African wizards, having failed to get rid of the spirit.

-------------------------

Much later that night, Neville was sitting in a large circle of tribesmen, surrounding a large bon fire. Luna was dancing around the fire, with the rest of the unmarried women of the tribe.

"She beautiful, isn't she?" Mister Lovegood said quietly, sitting down cross-legged next to Neville.

Neville thought that over for a moment. She was beautiful to him, but no one would really consider her beautiful in the traditional sense. But there were times, like tonight, seeing her in the darkness, lit only by firelight, with her eagerness to embrace life that made her beautiful to everyone, not just him.

"She is," Neville said softly. He waited, wondering if Lister Lovegood was going to have a man-to-man conversation with him about his daughter, but one never came.

After Luna had been dancing for about a half-hour, she suddenly stopped. Another dancer almost crashed into her, but Luna used her quickness to move out of the way in time. She then went to sit down right next to Neville.

"Are you feeling well?" Neville asked quickly.

"I'm tired. That's all," Luna said. She moved and sat herself in Neville's lap, leaning against him. Neville stroked her hair and hoped she hadn't worn herself out. Luna had a very rare blood disease called Cruor Toxicium, which over a period of time, turns her blood into poison. Every three months or so, she needed to have a special treatment that drained every drop of blood in her body and then was given new blood.

The closer she was to needing a treatment, the more tired Luna became. But she had purposely had a treatment just four days before they left for Africa, in order to be at her strongest.

"Okay," Neville said simply. He knew she hated it when he bugged her too much about how she was feeling. He always made sure not to ask too many questions. If he needed to know something, she would tell him.

"Are you ready to call it a night?" Mister Lovegood asked, trying to hide a yawn.

"Not yet, Daddy," Luna said, looking up at the stars. "You can go to bed if you want."

"I think I will," Mister Lovegood said, standing up. "Don't stay up too late. We have an early start tomorrow." Tomorrow morning they were going to be looking for the Faeries again.

"Goodnight, Daddy," Luna said, jumping up and giving her father a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Mister Lovegood said, kissing Luna's cheek. "Goodnight, Neville."

"Goodnight, Mister Lovegood," Neville said. Mister Lovegood nodded and headed back towards the huts.

"Let's take a walk," Luna said eagerly, holding out her hand. Neville grabbed her hand and she helped him off of the ground.

They walked away from the bon fire, arms around each other. Neville watched Luna's eyes, raking the sky.

"They're not coming yet," Neville told her.

Luna took her eyes away from the sky. "They're due, any day now," she said quietly. Luna was expecting her O.W.L. results. She hoped that the owl that was sent to deliver them to her would be able to find her in Africa.

"You'll get your results eventually, and they'll be brilliant, and you'll do fine," Neville said.

"I just want nine," Luna said softly, "Nine and I'll be happy."

Neville, who had only gotten six, didn't say anything to that, and decided to change the subject. He was just about to open his mouth when Luna turned and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I love you," she said happily.

"I love you, too," Neville said. "Maybe we should talk about your results more often."

Luna laughed and continued walking. Neville glanced up and was once again amazed by the number of stars that could be seen.

"It's amazing here," Neville told her. This was his first trip ever outside of Britain.

"I know," Luna said. "It's a little too hot for my liking though."

"True," Neville said.

"I made a list of places we're going to see some day," Luna said, resting her head against his chest.

"Really?" Neville asked, amused. "Where are we going?"

"Paris, Salzburg, Rome, Tokyo, Beijing, Moscow, Sydney, and New York to name a few," Luna said happily. "We're going to have adventures."

Neville smiled. One thing he loved most about Luna was when she had ideas, they were big ideas. "Sounds good to me," Neville said.

"Just you wait, Neville Longbottom. Africa is just the beginning."

-------------------------

**A/N – Yay! Neville and Luna are back! I can't tell you how happy I am to be starting this story. It will be quite an interesting year for Neville, let me tell you that.**

**The Masai are a real people that reside in Kenya, in Eastern Africa. You can learn more about them at www. pilot. co. uk/ destinations/ culture/ masai. html (Just take out the spaces)**

**Mkorofi (Swahili) – evil-minded person**

**Pepo Mbaya (Swahili) – evil spirit**

**Fukuza (Swahili) - banish**


	2. Back to Reality

**A/N – I forgot to put this in my author's notes last chapter. Just so everyone is aware, this story will be a little darker than Radishes and Turnips. Please note that I have upped the rating from PG to PG-13.**

**I realized as I started writing this chapter that I also forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter. So here goes. I don't own 'em, you don't own 'em, no one but the fantabulous JK Rowling owns 'em.**

**-------------------------**

**Chapter Two – Back to Reality**

"Neville!" a voice cried. Neville grunted and turned over onto his stomach.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" the voice cried again. Groggily he opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't in his room. So where was he? Neville decided to close his eyes again and ponder that question later.

"Neville, Daddy says if you don't get up now, we're leaving you in Africa," the voice said in a sing-song voice. Neville jumped up, realizing that it was Luna who was calling his name.

"I'm up!" he cried, sitting up quickly. He started to stand up in his small tent but stopped when he saw that Luna still had her head in the tent. "Luna, I need to change," he said, not knowing he was blushing. He was only wearing his boxers at the moment.

A slow smile spread across Luna's face. "Just wanted to wake you up," she said dreamily. "I'll see you in a few minutes." Then her head disappeared from view.

Neville dressed as quickly as possible and went to the fire that had been built for breakfast. Luna and her father were already eating some sort of fruit. Luna handed him a piece as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You need to shave," she said, rubbing his cheek.

"I know," Neville said, grinning sheepishly. "I only need to shave once a week or so."

"Do you have a razor?" Mister Lovegood asked. "I can lend you one if you'd like."

Neville was about to politely refuse when Luna said, "I like you with a stubble. It makes you look older." Neville smiled. He was going to say no because he only knew how to use a razor with a safety blade, making him feel ten years old. He had never shaved with a straight-edged razor before.

"It gets uncomfortable after a while," Neville admitted.

The three of them passed the next hour easily enough. Though Neville was still tired from the Parting Feast the tribe threw Mister Lovegood last night. Neville knew he would never forget the dancing he saw.

"Here's the portkey," Mister Lovegood said, holding out an empty clay jar. Neville put his hand on the jar but Luna looked around sadly.

"I can't believe we didn't find the Kifern Faeries," Luna sighed.

"Don't worry, Luna," Mister Lovegood said cheerfully. "It was just a rumor, after all, and didn't we get a nice vacation out of it?"

"That's true," Luna said. "They must still be in Britain."

"We'll find them next summer, promise," Mister Lovegood said.

Luna put her hand on the portkey, her eyes still wandering the sky.

"Only three minutes," Mister Lovegood said.

Suddenly, Luna shrieked and dropped the portkey. Both Neville and Mister Lovegood cried out and asked what was wrong.

Luna pointed her arms up in the air. "My O.W.L. results!" Sure enough, a large black owl was speeding towards them.

"Bloody hell," Mister Lovegood muttered, picking up the portkey. "Luna, put your hand on the portkey. We have less than a minute."

"But Daddy-"

"No, 'But Daddy'," Mister Lovegood interrupted. "This is the first leg of a very long journey. If we miss this portkey, we could miss the rest."

Luna's lower lip trembled. "All right," she whispered, putting her hand on the portkey. "I'm sorry."

"The owl will find you in Britain, Luna," Neville whispered, putting his free arm around her waist.

"I know," Luna sighed. "I just really want to know."

The minutes passed, and the portkey didn't activate. Luna started jumping up and down, hoping that the owl would make it to them in time.

"What's happened?" Neville asked.

Mister Lovegood shook his head. "Must be a delay in the system."

Just then the owl landed on Luna's shoulder. She hugged the owl tightly, keeping one hand on the portkey. "Would you like to use the portkey with us, Mister Owl?" she asked the owl.

Neville smiled as the owl seemed to nod it's head gratefully. But then Neville didn't have time to think any more because of a tug at his navel.

-------------------------

With stops in-between portkeys, it took a total of six hours to get back to Britain. Personally, Neville hated using portkeys, as they made him very dizzy. But there really wasn't any other way to get to Africa and back.

The owl traveled all the way with them. Luna decided not to look at the results until they were back in Britain. Neville would have preferred her to look at the results right away, because she kept looking at the owl and sighing.

Finally, the journey was over, and the three travelers ended up in front of Neville's house in Lancashire. His grandmother waved from the kitchen, announcing that she had cold pumpkin juice ready for them. The owl Luna had been holding looked questioningly at the empty owl cage. Neville supposed his gran's owl, Ester, was on a delivery.

"Go ahead," he told the owl, who then flew into the cage and started drinking from the water bowl.

Luna was still holding onto the O.W.L. results. "I can't open them," she said dramatically.

"Luna, you've been waiting forever to see the results. Open them," Neville encouraged.

"I can't," she said, putting the envelope into Neville's hand. "Read them to me."

"Are you sure?" Neville asked.

Luna nodded her head frantically.

"Sure sure?" Neville asked again. Luna could be so dramatic at times.

"Please," Luna begged, her eyes widening.

"If you're sure…" Neville trailed off, giving Luna one last chance to change her mind.

Luna tucked her wand behind her ear and nodded. "I'm absolutely positive," she affirmed.

Neville shrugged and rolled the parchment open. He looked over it quickly and grinned. Luna had done great.

"Eleven O.W.L.S.," Neville said proudly.

"Eleven?" Luna squealed. "What didn't I get an O.W.L. in?"

"Care of Magical Creatures," Neville said.

"Oh, that's okay then. I wanted to drop it to focus on Astronomy, anyway," Luna said contently. "What are the specifics?"

Neville read out loud from the list. "Two O.W.L.S. in Charms, both O's. Two in Transfiguration, E in the written exam and an O in the practical. Two in Potions, both O's," Neville paused to give Luna's eyes a rest, as they were growing wider and wider with each passing grade. "An A in Herbology, E in History of Magic, O in Astronomy and Defense against the Dark Arts. Then a P in Care of Magical Creatures and last but not least an E in Ancient Runes."

"That's…" Neville could see Luna adding the grades up in her head. "Seven O's. Three E's, an A and a P. Not too shabby," she said, looking quite pleased with herself.

Mister Lovegood, who had been listening from the doorway, gave Luna a hug. "Wonderful job, Luna."

"Thank you, Daddy," Luna said, beaming.

"It's time to go," Mister Lovegood said. He put out his hand. "Neville, it was great meeting you. I'm sure I'll see you soon."

"Thank you so much for letting me come along," Neville said, the words tripping over themselves.

Mister Lovegood discretely turned his back then. Luna threw her arms around Neville's neck. "I'll see you in three days," she told him, giving him a quick kiss. Neville nodded and watched Luna and her father floo from the fireplace.

"Come tell me about your trip," his grandmother said eagerly. Neville went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Gran poured him a glass of pumpkin juice which Neville drank almost in one gulp.

Neville started talking about the trip and all the wonderful things he had seen. Just as he was about to tell one of the better stories, his grandmother interrupted him.

"Neville, I completely forgot. I signed you up for Apparation Training. They start in just a few days," his grandmother said casually.

The gulp came without warning. "Apparation training?" he said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "I always thought I would get licensed after Hogwarts."

"Don't be silly," his grandmother scoffed. "You turn of age in just two days. Your father was licensed before his last year at Hogwarts."

Of course he was, Neville thought glumly. He looked down at his hands. Neville was terrified of the idea of apparating back and forth between places. So many things could go wrong. "Okay, Gran. It was just an idea," he said, trying to sound casual.

"Good. I'm sure you'll have fun learning."

"I'm sure," Neville said in a somewhat hollow voice.

-------------------------

Two days later, Neville found himself in the familiar journey of flooing over to St. Mungo's to visit his parents. For the second year in a row, Neville asked if he could go by himself. As much as he loved his grandmother, he didn't want her hovering over them. He preferred talking about useless things to his parents, or sometimes not even speaking at all.

Neville walked into the ward slowly, trying to glance at his parent's faces before he spoke to them. Sometimes he could tell what kind of day they were having just by looking at their faces.

He was pleased today. His mother was looking out the window, brushing her hair. Well, it was more like she was patting her hair with the hairbrush. But it was much better than her simply staring out the window. His father had a blank piece of paper in front of him and was continually touching a self-inking quill to the paper. Neville couldn't help but wonder what his father wanted to write, but couldn't.

"Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad," Neville said, trying to sound cheerful. He sat down across from his mother. To his surprise, his mother made eye contact with him. It made Neville fairly uncomfortable. His mum had never looked him straight in the eye before. Before he knew it, the moment was over; causing him to think it might have been his imagination.

"I'm seventeen today," Neville said. He always wondered if officially becoming an adult would make him feel any different. It didn't. He felt like the same simple Neville Longbottom that he had been yesterday, when he had only been sixteen.

Neville told them all about Africa and his adventures with Luna there. He reminded his parents several times that they had met Luna over Christmas. More than an hour passed, the usual amount of time he spent visiting. His parents usually couldn't handle more than that.

He said good-bye and slowly walked towards the door, waiting for her to stop him like she always did. She tapped him on the shoulder and Neville turned around. He was much taller than she was, even more so because she stooped over.

Neville's mother grabbed his hand and put a scrap in his hand, and held it for just a moment. Then Neville did something he hadn't done since he was a child. Neville hugged his mother. He put both arms around her waist and gave her a hug. His heart soared when he realized that she placed her arms on his shoulder in an awkward hug back.

It was the best birthday present Neville could have gotten.

------------------------

**A/N – I kinda went out on a limb with the O.W.L. results. Since we don't know much about them yet (July 16th!) I just did some guess work. Fifth year, students take nine classes, and I think the most number of O.W.L.S. you can get is twelve. So I had Charms, Transfiguration and Potions count for two O.W.L.S. each. I'll probably end up changing it when book 6 comes out.**

**Speaking of book 6, was anyone else sad to read on JKR's site that Neville and Luna wouldn't end up together? Thank goodness for fan fiction!**


	3. A Birthday Treat

**Chapter Three – A Birthday Treat**

"I'm home, Gran!" Neville yelled as he picked himself off of the ground after flooing from St. Mungo's. He looked into the dining room and was pleased to see a small pile of presents on the dining room table. So far, Neville was very happy with his birthday. The visit with his parents had been wonderful, he would have a nice meal with his grandmother tonight and he was going to spend all of tomorrow with Luna. It couldn't get much better than that.

He heard a snap and quickly turned his head to look into his grandmother's owl cage. Her owl was still out on a delivery. But Neville was slightly shocked to see Hedwig, Harry Potter's owl, taking a drink from the water bowl.

"Hi, Hedwig," Neville said tentatively. There was no letter attached to her leg. "Gran? Did the owl come with a letter?"

"It's on the dining room table," Neville's grandmother yelled from the kitchen. Neville took a deep breath. He could smell the Chicken Pot Pie, his favorite meal that his grandmother made. It smelled delicious.

Curious, Neville walked over to the table and picked the rolled-up parchment from the table. He scanned it quickly.

_Dear Neville,_

_It feels a bit strange to be writing to you in the middle of summer. I know we've only really talked during school before, but I guess I just wanted to say Happy Birthday, especially after everything we went through last year. I hope you had a great time in Africa, and I'll see you September First._

_Harry_

Neville read the letter three times before folding it up and placing it into his pocket, next to the napkin his mother had given him. Already the events of last year were fading from his memories. Neville sighed, thinking again of the night of his parent's torture, where a memory charm had backfired, causing Neville's memory problems.

But then Neville sat himself down and made him think about the things Harry was talking about. If he thought hard enough, he could remember everything. The worst part was learning that he could have so easily been 'the one.' But then there were the good memories, such as realizing Harry had started to accept him as a friend.

He ran to the desk in the living room and found a blank piece of parchment to write back to Harry. Neville sucked on the tip of the quill while he debated what to write.

_Hi Harry,_

_Thanks for the birthday wish. It's been good so far, and I hope you have a good one, too. Africa was amazing, I'll tell you about it at school. Hope the muggles are being nice to you. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express. Happy Birthday._

_Neville_

He debated whether or not to add something about that it was nice to hear from him outside of school when his grandmother instructed, "Neville, dear, set the table."

Neville stood up and went into the kitchen. His grandmother was humming a song she used to sing to him when he was a small child. Then a thought hit him. A grin spread across his face as he took out his wand and pointed it towards the silverware drawer.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Neville?" his grandmother asked impatiently.

"Doing magic," Neville said innocently.

"Put the wand away, boy. You know you'll get in trouble," his grandmother ordered.

"I'm of age now, Gran. I can do whatever magic I like," Neville said happily. He said an incantation and the silverware drawer opened and the requested utensils appeared. Neville concentrated as hard as he could and levitated the silverware over to the dining room table. With one more flick of his wrist, the silverware set itself. Neville had been bored to tears, along with the rest of his class, last year when they learned household charms. But now he was beginning to see how they could be quiet useful.

The dinner his grandmother made was excellent. Then he was allowed to open up his presents. Uncle Algie had sent a watering can that never needed to be re-filled. Neville was worried about her grandmother's brother. He signed the card from Uncle Algie and Aunt Enid, even though Aunt Enid passed away three years ago.

His grandmother bought him some new clothes, along with the latest Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle comic. Then his grandmother brought out one last present.

"I'm sure third time is a charm," she started, and Neville groaned inwardly. He knew exactly what it was.

Neville opened up the small box, and sure enough, a Remembrall was resting among the tissue paper. Though this one looked older.

"Neville, I know just looking at your grades and the way you carry yourself…" his grandmother trailed off.

"What, Gran?" Neville asked.

"I can see you've finally gained some confidence, Neville. And it does my heart good to see it," his grandmother told him. Neville looked at his grandmother in surprise. She was never was sentimental like this. But then Neville realized that this was probably his father's Remembrall at one time. And here would come the speech to take better care of it than you did Frank's wand.

"Thanks, Gran," Neville said quietly, waiting for the rest of his grandmother's speech.

"This was your mother's Remembrall," his grandmother continued. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing it with you."

Neville looked up quickly. His grandmother had never given him anything of his mother's before. Neville took the Remembrall out of the box and let it rest in his hand.

His mother had used this very Remembrall once. Neville tried to find the right words of gratitude to thank his grandmother, but he couldn't find the words. He simply looked up and smiled.

Neville's grandmother smiled and started clearing the table. Neville looked at the Remembrall in his hand. It had, of course, started glowing red the moment he had touched it. What in the world could he have forgotten?

-------------------------

"Where should we go first?" Luna asked excitedly, tugging on Neville's hand. He was pleased to see she was wearing the Turnish earrings he had made her for Valentine's Day.

Neville and Luna were spending the day at Diagon Alley to celebrate Neville's birthday. Luna also said that they were celebrating the year anniversary of when she realized that she had a crush on Neville.

"Are we going to be celebrating every little anniversary?" Neville asked fearfully. He'd never remember all those dates. "Like our first date and first kiss and such?"

Luna shook her head dismissively, causing one of the three braids she had to hit the side of her cheek. "Those aren't as important."

"Our first date isn't important?" Neville asked, confused.

"Of course those are important, Neville Longbottom," Luna said. "But we would never have had a first date if I never realized I had a crush on you. So I ask you, what's more important?"

"Well," Neville shrugged, "If you put it that way…"

"So where are we going first?" Luna asked again.

"I'd like to get my new wand," Neville told her. Luna nodded and led him to Ollivander's. Neville walked in fearfully. He was worried that Mister Ollivander would yell at him for breaking his wand only a year after buying it.

Mister Ollivander was polishing some wands behind the counter. "Back again so soon, Mister Longbottom?" he asked serenely.

"Yes, sir," Neville stammered. "A Jarvey broke it."

"Very odd creatures, those jarveys," Mister Ollivander said with a twinkle in his eye. "But I dare say that there ought to be another wand for you in here somewhere, Mister Longbottom." He scurried into the backroom, emerging several minutes later, holding four long boxes.

"How many wands did you have to try last time?" Luna whispered.

"Just three," Neville said proudly. "But I'm sure that means we'll be here for a while."

"Try this one," Mister Ollivander said, handing his a reddish looking wand. The moment it was placed in his hand, Neville felt a warmth throughout his body. Red and gold sparks emitted from the tip.

"Very first try," Luna said, jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

Neville looked at his new wand in amazement. "I didn't expect that to happen," he said honestly. He looked up and saw that Mister Ollivander was looking at him in a very odd way.

"Cherry and a phoenix feather. Ten inches exactly. I warn you, Mister Longbottom. This is one of the most powerful wands I've made in quite a while," Mister Ollivander said.

"Is that bad?" Neville asked. He was now looking at his wand almost fearfully.

Mister Ollivander shook his head. "I think we can expect great things from you, Mister Longbottom."

"Thank you," Neville said awkwardly. He took out his wallet and quickly paid for the wand. Something in the shop was making him uncomfortable.

The moment Neville and Luna exited the store, Luna threw her arms around his neck. "I told you!" she squealed.

"Told me what?" Neville asked. He stopped and rubbed his forehead. He had gotten another one of those headaches. Maybe it was time to go to a Healer about them.

"That you're powerful," Luna said happily. "And now even your wand agrees with me."

"I guess," Neville said uncertainly. He still was trying to shake off the odd experience that being in the wand shop gave him. He started to mention something to Luna, but she looked so eager to be out, and just so happy, that he kept his mouth shut.

They decided to get some ice cream before they went searching for school supplies. Luna insisted on paying for the ice cream and went up to the counter while Neville found seats. While he waited, Neville saw an old copy of the Daily Prophet and picked it up. He glanced at the front page, and saw a story to point out to Luna.

She brought back a scoop of Butter Almond for him and Sunshine Sherbet for herself. They started eating and Neville pointed out the article.

"Draco Malfoy's finally been released from Azkaban?" Luna asked, sounding surprised.

"He's been in there since January," Neville said. "That's a really long time."

Luna scanned the article. "Look, he's going to testify against his parents and some other Death Eaters."

"That won't make him a popular Slytherin," Neville said. He couldn't quite believe it, but he thought he might be feeling something that could possibly be described as sympathy towards Malfoy. It must have been hard, being in that place for so long.

"Let's think about happier thoughts," Luna said. She only ate half her sherbet. As she waited for Neville to finish, she unbraided her hair and piled it on top of her head, securing it with two colored chopsticks.

When every spoonful of the Butter Almond was gone, the pair headed towards Flourish and Blotts to pick up their school books. Neville felt a sadness he couldn't explain when he realized that this would be his last year of getting school books.

"I'm going to miss you next year when I go to Hogwarts without you," Luna said, obviously thinking exactly what Neville was.

Neville smiled. "Well, I'll see you at Christmas, and we can write each other lots of owls…"

"Lots of owls."

"A ridiculous amount of owls."

"So many owls that they'll tell us to stop writing so many owls."

"Poor owls."

"But," Luna said brightly. "That is something to think about another day. I still have one year left with you by my side."

"Unless I fail."

"You won't fail," Luna said dismissively.

"I know I won't," Neville said seriously. And the odd thing was, he knew he wouldn't. Years ago he would say something like that and mean it completely. Now that comment was used as a joke. It was a nice feeling.

-------------------------

Two little days later, Neville stood in the elevator in the Ministry of Magic and tried to convince himself to get off. "It's just Apparation," he muttered to himself. "It can't kill you." But the problem was, if done incorrectly, Apparation could indeed kill someone.

The elevator doors started to close, forcing Neville to make his decision. Without glancing back, he jumped of the elevator, barely keeping his leg from getting caught in the door. The training room was right outside the elevator, and Neville could see several people already sitting down.

Taking a deep breath, Neville walked inside. Sitting down already was Hannah Abbott, talking to Seamus Finnigan. Mandy Brocklehurst was talking animatedly to Justin Finch-Fletchely. Neville sat down next to Seamus, glad that at least one of his dorm mates was in this session with him. Seamus said that this was the reject class. That so many students signed up that they had to add an extra class, this one.

Within the next few minutes, much to Neville's dismay, Crabbe and Goyle walked in. Luckily, they seemed to be without Theodore Nott. Neville had learned that they weren't nearly as menacing if they didn't have someone to tell them what to do.

An older looking man with a shock of white hair came into the classroom. "I am Nathan Quirke," he said warmly. Just then, the door opened and a rushed Padma Patil came running in, apologizing as she sat down.

"Together we are going to study Apparation," Mister Quirke told the class. "I like to have a good time just as much as anyone else, but it is absolutely imperative, for your own safety, that you concentrate and not goof-off while you are in this room."

Neville gulped. Already, he was feeling quite nervous. "Many first timers believe that it's a complex spell that enables Apparation," Mister Quirke said. Neville looked around and saw Mandy and Seamus nodding.

"That is absolutely not the case. It is not a spell at all. It requires the witch or wizard to mentally take themselves to another place. You'll become a light switch. Off is the location you're in and you just have to flip the switch and find yourself in the location you want to be. It's a different form of wandless magic."

Mister Quirke continued talking, and gave them booklets to read before class next week. The teacher made the theory sound so effortless that Neville was ready to try right then and there. But then Mister Quirke told the class that they wouldn't be doing any practical study this week, only learning the theory.

But when the teacher announced that, Neville had just stumbled over a list in the booklet describing every single solitary thing that could go wrong while apparating, Neville was more than happy to wait another week.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Four – The Hogwarts Express**

"Neville! There's an owl from Hogwarts for you!" Neville's grandmother yelled from downstairs. Neville sighed and put down his quill. He was just about to write a good sentence for his Potions essay and now it was gone.

He ran downstairs and saw the large barn owl that delivered the letter fly out the window. His grandmother was holding a rolled-up parchment. Neville took it eagerly. He had no idea who would be writing.

The letter was from Professor Sprout. Neville had so many projects in the Greenhouse right now that he had been very worried leaving them over the summer. Luckily, Professor Sprout said she was more than willing to look after the plants for him. The letter was simply an update of how the plants were doing. Neville hoped she was talking to them everyday.

"Would you like to practice?" his grandmother asked. Neville groaned inwardly. His grandmother had been making him practice Apparation every single day since they had the first practical lesson.

"Okay," he said timidly. There had been a class last night. Neville had somehow managed to splinch off his baby toe. Luckily, Mister Quirke had been right there and put Neville back together easily. It had been the strangest sensation though. He kept trying to move his baby toe, but it simply wasn't there.

Neville wiggled his toes, happy that all ten were back. He was determined not to let one little mistake make him even more afraid of apparating. His grandmother would be able to help him if something went wrong.

He walked to the corner of the room and closed his eyes. Neville concentrated as hard as he could on his bedroom upstairs. He was still at the point where he liked to mutter the location to himself. Mister Quirke assured him that eventually Neville will just be able to think these details.

"Longbottom House. Neville's bedroom. Standing up next to the twin sized bed with a navy blue quilt on top. Also next to the pile of pyjamas on the floor," Neville muttered.

"How many times do I need to tell you to put your pyjamas away?" his grandmother scolded.

Neville's eyes opened quickly. "Gran!" he exclaimed. "You just ruined my concentration! Now I have to do it all over again."

"Pick up you pyjamas when you get upstairs," his grandmother ordered.

"Yes, Gran," Neville sighed. He closed his eyes again and said the location out loud once more. Mentally, he pictured a light switch and turned it on.

There was a loud crack and Neville found himself in his bedroom, just not between the bed and pile of night clothes. He was next to his desk, which was six feet away from where he wanted to be.

"Not bad," Neville said proudly to himself.

"Pick up your pyjamas!" his grandmother called from downstairs.

"I will, Gran!" Neville shouted. Rolling his eyes, he picked up his pyjamas and put them on the bed. Then he sat down and went back to his Potions essay. He ran out of ink after ten minutes, and realized he didn't have any more at his desk.

Neville was just about to run downstairs when he closed his eyes and pictured his grandmother's desk in the living room. The light switch appeared in his mind and he ended up only two feet from the desk.

He started to open up one of the drawers when a piece of parchment with his own handwriting caught his eye. Picking it up, he saw that it was the letter he had written to Harry almost a week ago. Written, but not sent. Neville had completely forgotten.

"Great," Neville muttered as he sat down and picked up a quill. "Now Harry will think I'm a complete prat." He gently sucked the end of the quill and added.

_PS. Harry, I wrote this right away when I got your letter. But then, go figure, I forgot to send it until I saw it today. So…Happy Belated Birthday!_

Then he gave the letter to his grandmother's owl and let her out the window.

-------------------------

Two weeks later, Neville found himself at the actual Apparation Test Center at the Ministry of Magic. Several times he had to stop himself from tapping his foot too loudly. He was in the lobby, with several other Hogwarts students, and even a few adults, all waiting to be tested.

Thanks to his Gran, Neville arrived a half an hour early for his test, and tried to pass the time by reading one of the magazines in the lobby. But he hadn't taken his Relectum Potion, and the words just wouldn't stay put.

Last year, thanks to Luna, Neville had discovered that he was dyslexic. Everyday before class, Neville took a potion called the Relectum Potion, which helped him read. The potion did wonders, and he also worked with a tutor so that he could lower his dosage of the potion. However, over the summer, Neville had only taken the potion for Apparation class and when he knew he was going to work on homework. He hadn't even thought of taking it for the actual test. Neville could feel a bead of sweat on his forehead.

Susan Bones came out of the side door, from the back of the Test Center. She had a grin on her face.

"Did you pass?" Neville asked, quickly wiping his forehead with the arm of his robe.

"I did!" Susan said happily. "Good luck." Then she made a quick stop to the reception desk and left the Test Center. Neville started biting one of his fingernails.

Fifteen minutes later, a witch came into the lobby and called, "Neville Longbottom."

Neville looked up quickly. He hadn't expected to be called so soon. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked over to the witch. "Follow me."

He gulped as he stepped into the actual Test Center. Against one wall, there were three large 'X's on the floor. "Step on the middle X," the witch said kindly. Neville looked at her name tag, and saw her name was Dorothy.

"Yes, ma'am," Neville said timidly. Neville mustered his courage and stepped on the middle X.

"First is an easy test," Dorothy said, sounding somewhat bored. "Apparate to the back of the Leaky Cauldron, at the entrance of Diagon Alley. You have five minutes to get back here. Extra points if you land on the same X you left on."

Neville nodded and closed his eyes. He concentrated as hard as he could of the brick wall, picturing the Leaky Cauldron in the background. Neville flipped the switch…

And crack! Neville opened his eyes and found himself at the back doorway of the Leaky Cauldron, facing the brick wall. A young wizard, whom Neville thought might have been a Gryffindor Neville's first or second year, held a clip board and told him, "Full marks for part one."

Neville couldn't help but smile. That had been easy! Trying to look casual, he wiggled his fingers and toes, making sure none of them had been splinched. So far, so good. He closed his eyes again, but this time thought of the test center, and the large Xs on the floor.

_Crack!_

He opened his eyes and saw that he was on an X, just not the middle one. The bored looking witch looked up from her paperwork and said, "Good work. Time for the blind test."

This was the test that scared Neville the most. The witch led him to screen on the wall. She tapped the screen, and a large field appeared. There was a forest to one side and one the ground, there was a large red X.

"Memorize as much detail as you can about the field," the witch warned. "You only get one look at the picture, and only for a minute."

Neville saw that there was a small hill in the background. One of the trees at the edge of the forest had fallen down. Neville took in every detail that he could.

"Step back to the middle X," Dorothy ordered, as she tapped the screen again. Neville sighed. Already, the picture was fading. He'd never pass this part of the test.

"You have five minutes to get back here," Dorothy said, not bothering to look up from the paperwork.

_Crack! _

He looked down, and saw that his right foot was just touching the edge of the top of the red X. He'd done it! A different witch appeared with a crack. "Well done," she said kindly. "Apparate back for your scores."

Neville took a deep breath. He must have apparated a long distance, because he was winded. He took almost two minutes to regain his breath and apparated back to the Test Center.

He wasn't as accurate this time. Neville actually apparated into the Test Center lobby as opposed to the Test Center itself. Neville sighed and walked back into the Test Center. Dorothy was writing something and a minute later, handed him a sheet of paper.

"You've passed," Dorothy said. "Barely. You lost a lot of points for not making it back to the Test Center and into the lobby instead. But at least you were just a room over. I've seen much worse."

"I really passed?" Neville said excitedly. He couldn't wait to tell Luna and his grandmother.

"Yep," Dorothy said. "Go back to the reception desk, pay fourteen sickles, and you're on your way."

"Thanks!" Neville said brightly. He quickly paid the witch at the reception desk and took his license. It was good for twenty years, and then he'd have to get re-tested.

Neville practically dashed outside and headed towards a nearby alley. With a resounding crack, Neville found himself back home, quite pleased with himself.

------------------------

"Hurry up!" his grandmother yelled from downstairs. "You don't want to miss your last train to Hogwarts!"

"I'll be right down!" Neville yelled, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. "Trevor, where are you?"

He got on his hands and knees and took one last look underneath his bed. Trevor was there, hiding behind one of the legs of the bed. "Why do you always run away?" Neville asked. "I'm nice to you."

Trevor simply gave a loud ribbit as Neville placed him in his robe pocket. "Stay," Neville scolded. "Or I'll put you in my trunk. I swear I will."

"Neville!"

Neville didn't bother to answer, and instead ran downstairs. "I'm ready," he said.

"About time, boy," his grandmother said sternly. She handed him the bowl they kept floo powder in. "Go on."

Neville pushed his trunk in front of him and threw the floo powder over the flames. A minute later, Neville was at the King's Cross Station. His grandmother took the led and together they walked towards platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

A sinking feeling in his stomach appeared. This would be his last September First. He wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not.

He quickly said good-bye to his grandmother and walked through the barrier. His eyes instantly went to look for Luna, but she was no where to be found.

Neville dragged his trunk to the rest of the luggage and saw Hermione Granger directing things, a Head Girl badge pinned proudly to her robes.

"I knew it'd be you," Neville grinned.

"Neville!" Hermione said. "How was Africa?"

"Great. I'll tell everyone about it on the train," Neville promised.

"Deal," Hermione said, but then quickly switched gears. "Please don't add another trunk to that pile!" And she ran towards the offending trunk.

Neville stopped himself from calling out and asking who the Head Boy was. He thought it might very well be Ron. He walked up the steps and started the process of finding a compartment. Neville glanced at his watch. The train would be leaving in just a few minutes. Luna usually arrived early, so he assumed she already had a compartment.

He walked down the aisle, glancing into the different compartments. Neville had to stop himself from staring when he saw Draco Malfoy sitting next to Pansy Parkinson. Draco's head was practically shaved and he looked even thinner than usual. But the biggest difference was that he was wearing a Ravenclaw tie. Neville thought he made a mistake at first, but Draco was definitely wearing a blue and bronze stripped tie.

Shaking his head, Neville continued on his search for Luna. He found her all the way down at the end, staring out the window, while Harry and Ginny were talking eagerly.

Neville let himself in. He basked in the 'How are you's?' and 'How was Africa? Luna's not talking.' Neville sat down next to Luna, and she turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she went to stare out the window again.

Neville looked her over quickly. She was most certainly in what he called her 'serious' mood, which meant, she didn't really talk to anyone and kept to herself. Her hair was piled up on her head, and her wand was behind her ear. She was already in her school uniform, and it took Neville a moment to realize that she was wearing her tie around her waist, like a belt.

"So who's Head Boy?" Neville asked.

"Anthony Goldstein," Harry said quickly. "I thought it'd be Ron, for sure."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Ginny said. "I think Ron decided he really wanted to be Head Boy. He was pretty disappointed when we got our Hogwarts letters."

"Too bad," Neville said. "He's still a Prefect, though, isn't he?"

Ginny nodded. "Luna, what are we going to do next year, without everyone?" she joked. "It'll be just you and me."

"And every other student that's still at Hogwarts," Luna said dreamily, her gaze not leaving the window. Neville felt her take his hand and give it a squeeze.

"Well, Neville and I will be leading exciting lives by then, I'm sure," Harry joked.

"Right, working everyday for a living," Neville smiled.

"And joining the Order," Harry said. "You're going to join when we're done with school, won't you?"

Neville blinked quickly. "I hadn't thought about it, honestly," Neville said.

"That's assuming You-Know-Who's not defeated this year," Ginny said, trying to sound casual.

Harry and Neville shared a dark look. Last year, Harry had confided in Neville and told him that only Harry had the power to defeat the Dark Lord. And that it could have easily have been Neville.

"It's hard to know the future," Luna said peacefully, finally turning from the window and looking at the group.

The train lurched, and they were suddenly on their way. The group talked easily and shared the sweets that Harry bought off of the trolley. Luna kept looking out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Kifern Faeries, in case they hadn't migrated at all.

Ron and Hermione joined them and a game of exploding snaps started. Hermione surprised them all and joined in. She normally wouldn't play that game. However, she did quite well and ended up winning two of the three games they played.

Before he knew it, the Hogwarts Express stopped. Hermione sighed. "I can't believe this is our last year," she said softly, as Ron put his arm around her.

"Remember, we're the seventh years now," Ron said. "We get to push everyone around."

"Ron-"

"Just kidding, love," Ron grinned, as Hermione shook her head. "Just kidding."

Neville's heart skipped a beat, like it had every year when he saw the Threstals. They always reminded him of his grandad. Neville had only been eight when his grandad passed away suddenly from a Heart Attack, but it still hurt. His grandad had been much more easy-going than his grandmother.

Luna took his hand, and he could tell that she was thinking about her mother. Neville kissed her cheek, and together they went inside one of the carriages. Harry and Ginny followed, complaining loudly that Ron and Hermione were hoping to get a carriage of their own.

Neville looked ahead and saw the castle looming in front of him. He was really to start his seventh and final year at Hogwarts.


	5. The Great Hall

**Chapter Five – The Great Hall**

It was hard to keep the noise level down. Everyone was happy to be back at school and anxious for the Feast to begin. The doors opened, and Professor McGonagall led the first years down to the front of the hall, where the sorting hat was waiting.

"Any look like they could be Gryffindors?"

"That's a Slytherin if I ever saw one."

Professor McGonagall looked the Great Hall over, ensuring silence. Neville caught Luna's eye across the hall and gave her a grin. This was when he was sad that she was in Ravenclaw. Neville knew she was smart, but hadn't she proven over and over her bravery, granting her a place in Gryffindor?

But when the first years were still, everyone went and stared at the Sorting Hat, waiting to here it's new song. The Sorting Hat seemed to take a moment to collect itself, then opened it's brim to sing.

_Hogwarts' door is always wide_

_In the times of peace and in strife._

_The lessons that you learn here, _

_Will guide you through your life._

_Potions and Charms are well and fine,_

_Books and brooms all take a turn._

_But there is one class you must take,_

_One lesson you must learn._

_While you live in separate houses,_

_Four different ones in all._

_You take your meals together,_

_Dining in this Great Old Hall._

_Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff_

_Slytherin and Gryffindor._

_Together make a wondrous tale,_

_Worthy of Hogwarts lore._

_Ambition and those Slytherins_

_Always go hand in hand._

_Balanced by Gryffindor, whose brave deeds_

_Are known across the land. _

_Be in Ravenclaw and you will find_

_Wisdom and learning at your feet._

_Add the loyal Hufflepuffs and_

_Your circle is now complete._

_Founded in equality,_

_The teachers looked far and wide_

_For students with a will to learn_

_Their lessons side by side._

_So please remember when in doubt_

_Of the chamber that you sleep._

_That more important than them all,_

_Is the name Wizard that you keep._

Neville tried to think what the Sorting Hat was telling them. It had certainly changed its song from the first year, when it simply sang about the different houses.

Professor McGonagall then started to read off the names of the students to be sorted. Was it just him, or were there more first years now than when he had been a first year?

"Wait for it…" Ron said slowly.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said softly, shaking her head. "You can't be hungry after all the sweets you ate on the train."

Just then Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome to what promises to be an exciting year at Hogwarts. Before we get into the start of term details, I have just one thing to say. Tuck in!"

The next moment, the table was filled with food for the banquet. Everyone was silent for the next few minutes as they decided what to eat and more importantly, actually start to eat. Neville helped himself to a lamp chop and a twice baked potato. Remembering Luna's pleas to eat more vegetables, he added some asparagus at the last minute.

The Feast was over far too soon. When everyone was getting drowsy, Professor Dumbledore stood up again and asked for silence.

"I only have a few announcements, so please pretend you're listening and this will be over in no time," Professor Dumbledore said with a grin. "I have been asked to remind you that the list of Forbidden items will be posted on the bulletin board in every common room. Please take a moment of your time to peruse it. Also, as in every year since this castle was built, the Forbidden Forest is absolutely off limits.

"For the first time in many years, I have not had to introduce a new Professor. I am quite pleased with that fact, and hope you all work hard to keep it that way," Professor Dumbledore told them, with a twinkle in his eye.

Almost every student turned and looked at Professor Binns-Morgan. A young professor with curly brown hair, she had been the Defense Against the Arts Teacher last year. No one thought for a moment that she would be back for a second year.

"I don't believe it!"

"Is the curse really broken?"

"She's about as exciting as her Great-grandfather."

Professor Dumbledore raised his hand. "I'll take your murmurs as excitement for the fresh term. And at that announcement, it is time to go to your common rooms. Prefects, please lead the first years to their various Common Rooms. Good night to all."

When Professor Dumbledore sat down, every student stood up and started going their separate ways. Neville wasn't planning on going to the common room; he wanted to check his plants.

Neville craned his neck to look for Luna, and somehow managed to knock his wizarding cap off of his head. A first year stepped on it accidentally and looked at Neville fearfully.

"I'm sorry!" the young girl squeaked. Neville couldn't quite believe it, but the girl actually sounded a bit frightened of him.

"It's fine!" Neville said, bending over to pick up his hat. "Please don't worry at all."

She nodded her head and ran off with the rest of the Gryffindor first years. Neville felt someone put their arms around his waist and assumed it was Luna.

"Want to come with me to the Greenhouse?" he asked, smiling. The Greenhouse was their special place at Hogwarts. He admitted his true feelings there last year after the Halloween Ball.

"Can I tell some of the plants about our summer?" Luna asked, her eyes widening. Luna loved to talk to the plants almost as much as Neville did.

"Of course," Neville said. He took her hand and together they left the Great Hall.

-------------------------

"I thought that maybe, just maybe, for our last year at Hogwarts that we might not have to take Potions with Slytherin," Ron grumbled the next morning. The Great Hall was fairly silent, as everyone was studying the new schedules.

"Well, at least Draco's not in Slytherin anymore," Harry said darkly.

"Why isn't he?" Neville asked eagerly, wanting to know the details.

Ron rolled his eyes. Neville turned and looked down at the end of the Ravenclaw table. Draco Malfoy was sitting at the end, staring hard at the cereal in front of him. There was quite a lot of space between him and the person next to him.

"For his protection. He's agreed to testify against his parents," Hermione said. Then added, "He looks awful, doesn't he?

"His fault. He's the idiot who tried to use an unforgivable on an Auror," Ron said matter of factly.

"Ron…" Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Love, if you're trying to get me to feel sympathy for Draco Malfoy, you're wasting your time," Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement. "I had to spend three weeks in the same house with him, and believe me, that was plenty."

"Three weeks with who?" Luna asked dreamily, as she sat down next to Neville.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny answered. "We stayed at Headquarters over the summer and Draco was brought there after he was released from Azkaban for his protection."

"Be fair, Ron," Hermione said. "He was forced to stay in his room almost the entire time. It's not like you actually had to speak to him or anything."

"But to know that he was under the same roof…" Ron trailed off, and jabbed a piece of sausage with his fork.

"He wasn't in our Common Room at all," Luna said thoughtfully. "I overheard Terry Boot say that he went straight to bed and had the curtains drawn all night."

Luna glanced towards the Ravenclaw table and her face suddenly clenched. "Luna, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"He's in my seat," Luna said. Only Neville, who knew her so well, could hear just a hint of anger in her voice. Just the slightest hint. To everyone else, Neville was sure she sounded like she did all the time. "He didn't sit there last night, during the Feast. That's my seat. That's been my seat for five years."

Neville watched in surprise as Luna stood up and walked purposely towards the end of the Ravenclaw table. The group all watched as Luna said something to Draco, who looked completely surprised to be spoken to. Ron muttered something about needing an Extendable Ear.

Even more baffling was when Draco nodded and pushed his plate to the other side of the table. He then proceeded to stand up and sit down across from where he was sitting. Luna sat down happily at exactly the spot Draco had just been in.

"Your girlfriend's eating breakfast with Draco Malfoy," Harry said softly.

"Thank you, Harry," Neville said dryly. "I can see that."

"Classes are about to begin, boys," Ginny said. "Let's concentrate on breakfast for a bit, shall we?"

Neville tried. But he couldn't stop the unsettling feeling in his stomach when he looked down at Luna and saw her head thrown back in laughter.

-------------------------

It was halfway through lunch before Neville was able to fully wake himself up.

"It's almost a punishment to have History of Magic first thing on Monday morning," Ron grumbled.

Hermione, who still looked nice and awake, simply said, "Maybe you could actually try to stay awake in class. That might help."

"Sleeping through History of Magic is the only thing that makes the class bearable!" Ron replied hotly.

"Honestly, Ron. You're the one who said you were going to put in a bit of effort this year," Hermione retorted.

"Yeah, but just not in History of Magic first thing bloody Monday morning."

"Don't swear, Ron."

Ginny looked up from her toasted cheese sandwich. "If this is some sort of verbal foreplay between you two, please leave the table. I'm trying to eat."

Hermione suddenly became very interested in her soup. Ginny gave Neville a look that clearly said, "Those two…"

"Where's Harry?" Neville asked, trying to change the subject.

"Professor Binns-Morgan found him after class. They're talking about the schedule for the D.A.," Hermione said in a meek voice, still clearly embarrassed by what Ginny said.

"Oh good," Neville said pleased. He loved working with the D.A. One of the highlights last year was when there was a duel competition, and Neville actually somehow managed to defeat Draco Malfoy in the Final Round.

"Last year was good," Ron said. "I hope we can learn more, though."

"Imagine my brother actually wanting to put more knowledge into his head. Mum would be so proud," Ginny smirked.

Just then, Harry sat down at the table. "We're going to be meeting on Tuesdays at seven o'clock. Binns-Morgan said that we're actually going to start meeting here in the Great Hall. That it's impractical to keep meeting in the Room of Requirements, too many people," he said, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Just as long as it's better than the Duel Club here with Lockhart," Ron snickered. Neville rolled his eyes, remembering the disaster that was, and the insults Professor Snape threw at him.

"Neville, Luna's waving at you," Hermione said.

"Where?" Neville said, looking around.

"At the Ravenclaw table," Hermione said slowly. Everyone turned to look, and sure enough, Luna was waving from her regular seat, right across from Draco Malfoy. She beckoned Neville over.

"You're not going over there, are you?" Harry asked.

Neville took a deep breath. "I'm not going to ignore her," he said, standing up. He picked up his book bag and told the group that he'd see them in Transfiguration next period.

When he was closer, Luna patted the seat next to her. Neville sat down, not quite willing to look at the person who had caused him so much mental anguish over the last six years.

"Longbottom," Draco said, nodding his head.

"Hello, Malfoy," Neville said shortly. "Luna, I'm going to go to the Greenhouse. I'll see you at dinner."

Luna grabbed his arm. "Stay," she said, with just a hint of pleading in her voice. "Eat some dessert."

Now Neville was really confused. Luna never pushed sweets on him, seeing as she didn't eat any herself. "Okay," he said finally. Neville finally took a good look at Draco, and was surprised to see how much he had changed in the past nine months.

He had lost weight, that much was certain. And considering how thin he was before, now he almost looked sickly. There was a slight scar on the side of his cheek, marring his once chiseled good looks. No one would call Draco Malfoy handsome now.

Their eyes met, and the only words Neville could find to describe Draco's eyes were haunted. That he had seen things he desperately wanted to forget, but would never leave him.

Draco brought out his wand and started playing with it. Neville realized at once that it wasn't his old wand. Neville should know; he'd seen that wand pointed at him enough over the years.

"New wand?" Luna asked, trying to break up the awkward silence.

"It's a loaner from the school," Draco said dully. "My own wand was broken in half when I was sent…" He trailed off. Neville mentally finished the sentence in his head.

"You couldn't get a new wand?" Neville asked in spite of himself.

"The powers that be weren't too thrilled about the idea of giving the convicted felon a wand of his own." The sneer that Neville remembered so well appeared for just a moment on Draco's face. "I'm lucky they let me use this one."

Now the silence was really awkward. What do you say to that?

"I read in the other paper that you have a year's probation. You'll have your own wand soon enough," Luna said serenely. Draco's features relaxed. Somehow, Luna knew exactly what to say.

"Right," Draco said sarcastically, switching gears instantly. "Because the Daily Prophet knows so much about what happened. At least they talked to me. The Quibbler just ran some stupid article, getting all the facts wrong, like they normally do."

Or maybe not.

Luna's eyebrows rose slightly. She pushed the sleeves up of her robe and placed her wand behind her ear. Without another word, she grabbed Neville's hand and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" Neville asked bewildered.

Luna crossed her arms against her chest and sighed. "He's lonely, isn't it obvious?"

"Lonely?" Neville asked.

"He told me a bit at breakfast. Eight months in Azkaban, with no one to talk to. And then a month in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, where he wasn't allowed to leave his room without permission. It could make anyone go mad." Luna said simply.

"Malfoy insulted the Quibbler," Neville said seriously.

"Neville, students insult the Quibbler to my face every day," Luna said dreamily. "I'm used to it."

"Then why'd you leave the table?" Neville asked, trying to understand the situation.

"Because he was getting upset. I don't think he's ready to deal with any of it yet," Luna said, taking a ribbon out of the pocket of her robe. She tied her hair back in a ponytail at the nape of her neck.

"So are you going to talk to him again?" Neville asked warily.

"Tomorrow, at breakfast."


	6. Lessons with Snape

**Chapter Six – Lessons with Snape**

Without Professor Snape's favorite in class, Neville found Potions much more enjoyable than normal the next afternoon. After the now expected warning about this being the most important year at Hogwarts, being a N.E.W.T. year, Neville was actually able to concentrate.

Towards the end of class, Neville had some spare time because he had been one of the first to finish his restorative potion. Normally, he would be thrilled about this, but his potion was more of a pink, while Hermione's was salmon. Trying not to be obvious, he looked at Professor Snape. More than ever, Neville thought about what a perplexing man he was.

Professor Snape knew that Neville had been hit with a powerful memory charm after he witnessed his parent's torture, leading to most of Neville's memory problems. The man knew because he was there. Yet, he continued to berate Neville, acting like Neville was an idiot, instead of a victim of a backfired charm.

Neville locked eyes briefly with Professor Snape, and instead of the expected "Get back to work!" Professor Snape merely went back to grading scrolls.

He waited until every student had left the classroom before approaching Professor Snape's desk.

"Sir-" Neville said hesitantly.

"What, Longbottom?" Professor Snape snapped.

"I was wondering, sir…" Neville stuttered, and then took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you had a chance to work on a cure, a potion for Luna, over the summer?"

In a moment of desperation last year, Neville asked Professor Snape for help, and somehow, he agreed. For the last few weeks of term, Neville met with Professor Snape once a week to see if they could find a cure.

Professor Snape leaned back in his chair and sighed. "No, Longbottom. I was given another task over the summer. I didn't have time to do any research," Professor Snape said.

Neville's shoulders slumped. "None at all?" he asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

The professor shook his head. "But if Miss Lovegood's still willing to give blood, we can continue where we left off next week."

Neville's face brightened. "Thank you, sir!" Neville said eagerly.

Professor Snape nodded briskly and stood up. Without another word, he slipped into his office and closed the door behind him.

With the rest of the afternoon off, Neville decided to go to the Greenhouse to look after his plants. He threw his school robe over a stool casually, and rolled up his sleeves to get to work. Quite a few plants needed repotting.

Close to a half an hour later, there was a knock on the door and Neville looked up quickly. Luna was standing there, already changed out of her school robes. With his free hand, Neville grabbed his wand and opened the door.

Luna strolled in, and threw down her book bag on the floor. Neville looked at her happily. "Are you free this period, too?" Neville beamed.

She nodded peacefully, and sat down on the floor. "We spoke about it this morning, and agreed to meet in the Great Hall after class," she said easily.

Neville's jaw dropped. "Luna, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot," he said honestly.

"I figured as much," Luna smiled. Neville was glad that she didn't sound upset at all. Neville went back to work, and Luna took out the new edition of the Quibbler.

After a few minutes of silence, Luna shook her head. "Fudge is going to be in trouble one of these days."

"Now what happened?" Neville asked. He still never quite believed anything in the Quibbler. Yet somehow he found himself being envious of Luna's firm beliefs. He wished he believed in something that strongly.

"Daddy thinks he's being bribed, and allowing the Death Eaters access to Ministry plans," Luna said, folding the Quibbler up and placing it back in her book bag.

"Why would he do that?" Neville asked. Neville was actually quite surprised that Fudge was still in power, especially when it was proven that Death Eaters had made it all the way into the Ministry itself.

Luna shrugged. "The better question is, why wouldn't he? Fudge has absolutely nothing to lose. His name's already in tatters. He's not able to torture goblins anymore and I heard he lost his favorite bowler hat."

Neville had learned a while ago to stay silent and simply nod once in a while when Luna starting quoting the Quibbler. She went back to the paper.

"Someone finally was able to release his grasp on the weather. Did you notice that summer was a normal temperature? Don't think that's a coincidence for a moment," Luna said, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Well-" Neville started.

"I don't want to talk about Fudge anymore," she said, standing up quickly. "I want to try something."

"Okay," Neville asked, taking his wand and cleaning the earth off of his hands.

"Daddy heard about this and wrote me an owl. I just want to see if it works," she said excitedly.

Luna stood up, her feet shoulder width apart. "When I say three, cast Wingardium Leviosa on my right shoe," she said serenely.

"Why?" Neville said interestedly.

She spread her arms out wide and threw her head back. "Because I want to fly!"

"What if you fall?" Neville asked worriedly.

"I just want to levitate a bit off of the ground. I read some horror stories of wizards that tried to levitate too high," Luna said, shuddering at the thought.

"If you're sure…" Neville trailed off.

Luna nodded eagerly. Neville pointed his wand at her shoe. "One…Two…Three!"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" they chimed in unison.

Very slowly, Luna's sandals, with her in them, started floating off of the floor. Just a few inches at first, but then they both concentrated a bit more. Finally, Luna was a good foot off of the ground.

"I'm flying!" Luna shouted happily. But then she made the mistake of throwing her arms out, like a bird. Her left foot promptly fell to the ground. Neville caught her just in time, so she didn't fall to the floor.

"I was a bird for just a moment," Luna whispered, wrapping her arms around Neville's neck.

Without thinking, Neville brought his head down and kissed Luna hard on the lips. This was what he loved so much about Luna. That she wasn't scared about life. That all she wanted to do was give life a big hug and experience every single thing she could. Neville wished he could live like that.

Luna stood on her tiptoes, deepening the kiss. Neville felt her run one hand through his hair as he put his arms around her waist. For a few moments, time seemed to stop.

But then there was a sharp knocking on the window. Neville and Luna jumped apart. Professor Sprout was outside the Greenhouse, and she shook her head. Then she walked away and went into Greenhouse Four. Neville felt his cheeks go red instantly.

Luna slid to the floor and behind a workstation, where they usually went to kiss. Where they were hidden and not exposed by all the glass windows of the Greenhouse.

Neville was glad to see that she was giggling. He tried to laugh it off, but knew he was going to be embarrassed when he saw Professor Sprout in Herbology tomorrow.

"I love you, Luna" Neville said quietly.

Luna looked up and smiled. "I love you, too, Neville Longbottom," she said, bringing her knees to her chest.

They weren't a couple that said 'I love you,' everyday. Not like Ron and Hermione, who always called each other 'love,' and had no problem saying 'I love you,' to each other before going to bed, even in front of other students. For some reason, Neville only said 'I love you,' when it the feeling overpowered him, like now. At first, Neville was worried, and thought Luna would want to hear that everyday. But then he realized that she didn't tell him that she loved him everyday either. They only said those special words when the time felt right.

And when Luna's grey, almost silver eyes met his, and they both leaned in for another kiss, the time definitely felt right.

-------------------------

"Thank god it's Friday," Ron muttered over his bowl of cereal. Neville nodded his head sleepily in agreement. They had a practical astronomy lesson last night that lasted almost till two o'clock in the morning. Every seventh year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff looked exhausted.

"At least it's an easy day," Harry said, resting his chin on his hand. "Defense against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures."

"You forgot double Transfigurations in the afternoon, mate," Ron said, rubbing his eyes.

"Damn," Harry groaned.

Hermione joined the table then, looking bright and cheerful. She gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and started loading her plate with eggs. "Good morning," she said brightly. "Wasn't astronomy fun last night?"

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. Neville tried to answer, but ended up yawning, leaving the words jumbled.

Ginny looked over at the Ravenclaw table. "Luna's eating breakfast with Draco again," she said, trying to sound casual.

"She's eaten with him every morning, if you hadn't noticed," Neville said grumpily. He really didn't want to talk about this now. It was bad enough that she was making Neville eat lunch at the Ravenclaw table. Well, according to Luna she wasn't forcing him to eat lunch with them, just encouraging him.

"Sorry," Ginny said, looking down at her plate. Neville looked up in surprise. Ginny actually did sound sorry.

The bell rang then, and everyone jumped up and headed in their separate directions. Neville waved to Luna across the hall and she threw him an exaggerated kiss. The morning classes went by quickly enough, followed by lunch at the Ravenclaw table. Draco still didn't say much, but did listen to everything that was said.

Transfiguration was quite fun actually. This entire year would be devoted to human transfiguration. Today, with a partner, they tried to turn each other's fingers into silverware. Neville was able to make Dean's ring finger a knife and his middle finger a spoon. He had trouble with the tongs of the fork, and ended up with a second spoon for Dean's index finger. Everyone had problems with the tongs, except for Hermione, who also earned ten points for a lovely design on the silver.

Just as the bell ran, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "Potter. Longbottom, please stay after class."

Neville and Harry shared a look, not quite sure why they were being singled out. As the rest of the students left the classroom, Ron and Hermione also came to the front of the room.

"I asked to speak to Potter and Longbottom only," Professor McGonagall said sternly. Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. The teachers normally always let everyone stay because they knew they would tell them everything anyways.

"I'll see you at dinner," Ron said under his breath. Ron and Hermione left quietly, closing the door behind them.

"Follow me, please. We're going to see the Headmaster," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Five minutes later, they entered Professor Dumbledore's office. Both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were there. Neville stomach dropped, already knowing what this would be about.

Professor Dumbledore motioned for the boys to sit. "I would like a report on your summer," he said casually. Neville looked at the Headmaster, quite confused. Dumbledore sounded like he simply wanted to know about their summer vacations.

"More precisely, whether you both had any shared visions like last year," he said pointedly.

"No visions," Harry and Neville said in unison. Then Neville added, "But-" then stopped when four heads turned towards him quickly.

"But, what, Mister Longbottom?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I had these strange headaches over the summer," Neville said simply. Even as the words came out of his mouth, he realized how stupid it sounded.

"What kind of headaches?" Professor Snape asked.

"Really quick," Neville stammered. "Like a flash, and then they're gone."

Professor Dumbledore brought his fingertips together. "Harry, did you experience any headaches this summer?"

Harry shook his head. "My scar hurt once in a while, but it didn't feel like that," Harry told the group. "The pain lingered."

"I want you both to continue practicing Occlumency under Professor Snape's watch. I'm also requesting that you both spend one hour a week working on Legilimency with him as well. You will practice Legilimency separately," Professor Dumbledore said seriously.

Neville had to keep himself from groaning. As if he already didn't have enough to work on already this term!

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Professor Snape with pure loathing. Neville half expected Harry to refuse, say he didn't want to work with Snape anymore, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Very good," Professor Dumbledore said. "You'll both work Monday after your last class. Then you can figure out your individual times with Professor Snape. You are both free to go."

Neville nodded and together, he and Harry left the room. "I don't believe this," Harry said the moment the door behind them closed.

"I guess we should have figured he'd want to work with us again," Neville said.

"I already had an hour of Occlumency with him," Harry said angrily. "That's three hours a week of private lessons with Snape. I'm going to go mad by the end of term."

Neville was about to say that he'd have three hours too, with practicing and then researching Luna's potion. But he stopped himself just in time. Luna hadn't told anyone else that she had a life threatening disease. Just Neville. It wasn't his secret to tell.

"Come on, Harry," Neville said, trying to sound cheerful. "Let's forget about it for now. It's the weekend, after all."

"I guess," Harry said. "How many times did you get your headaches?"

Neville shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe four or five times? It wasn't like it was every day. How many times did your scar hurt?"

"I don't remember," Harry said honestly. "I went through a lot this summer."

"Like what?" Neville asked. He was honestly surprised when Harry answered the question.

"The minute I turned of age, I left the muggles," Harry said darkly. "I'm never going to see or talk to them again. As far as I'm concerned, they don't exist."

"Where'd you go?" Neville asked.

"Headquarters. Ron's mum wasn't too pleased to see me," Harry said. Neville was glad to hear a bit of laughter in his voice. "I took the Knight Bus, and she was furious. Thought it was too dangerous."

"You're of age, they can't stop you," Neville said smiling.

"Exactly," Harry said. "But try telling anyone from the Order that."

They reached the Great Hall by then, from which loud sounds of talking and laughing could be heard. Neville raked his eyes for Luna, and was quite pleased to see that she was waiting for him at the Gryffindor table.

Neville felt some of the tension from the past week leave his shoulders. He was definitely ready for the weekend.

-------------------------

**A/N – I have no idea why, but this chapter was really hard to write. Does it feel choppy? Or is anyone completely out of character? I hate putting up chapters that I'm not 100 percent happy with, but I just couldn't make it flow the way I wanted to. So I cut my losses, and went on to the next chapter (which is going much better, thank you.) Just let me know if it's awful, cause then I'll pull it and keep working on it. Thanks!**


	7. Unexpected

**Chapter Seven – Unexpected**

"We shouldn't have stayed out so late," Neville fretted.

"Shh," Luna said softly, squeezing his hand. "If we get caught, we're in loads of trouble."

"I'll walk you back to Ravenclaw," Neville said quietly.

"You don't have to, honestly," Luna murmured. "Then you'll have twice the risk of getting caught."

Neville stopped and wrapped his arms around Luna. They had taken a walk outside, and ended up by lagoon, just talking and kissing. Neither one of them bothered looking at their watches, which is why they were trying to sneak back into Hogwarts well after midnight.

Luna shivered. "You're cold," Neville said quickly.

"I'm fine," Luna said, stroking his cheek. "I forget how cold it can get at night."

Neville bent his head down and gave Luna a kiss. But then she broke away. "We really need to get back inside," she said apologetically.

"I know," Neville smiled. "Let's go."

Hand in hand, they walked as fast as they could towards the West Tower. As long as no ghosts or paintings noticed them, they'd be fine.

What seemed like an hour, but was really only five minutes, they walked up the stairs to the Ravenclaw dorm.

The old man in the painting guarding the Ravenclaw common room looked at them both suspiciously. "It's almost one o'clock in the morning," he said, wheezing a bit. Neville was surprised that the painting had a French accent.

"I know, Monsieur Verde," Luna said softly. "It won't happy again. I promise."

"It better not, Mademoiselle," the old man said. "Come inside now. Password?"

"Gorgon," Luna said. Before the door was completely open, Luna gave Neville a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Good night," Neville said.

"Try not to get caught," Luna warned.

"I'll try," Neville said, nodding his head. The door closed behind Luna, leaving him on his own. "Don't get caught. Right."

Neville walked down the stairs, trying to listen if he heard footsteps. For a brief moment, he wondered if it'd be possible to make a map that showed where everyone was at Hogwarts at all times. Then he wouldn't have to worry about be caught sneaking in late.

He couldn't quite believe his luck, but he made it all the way to the Fat Lady, and wasn't caught. She had some choice words for him, being out so late, but Neville simply gave her the password, and she let him inside.

To his surprise, the common room still had some people inside. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in their favorite chairs. Ginny was sitting on a side table next to Harry.

Ron smirked when Neville went to join them. "Getting back awfully late, aren't you?"

"Oh, shut it, Ron," Neville said, trying unsuccessfully not to blush.

Neville looked at the books piled up on the table in front of them. "Studying?"

"We were trying to," Hermione said. "But it's too late now."

"We have to get up in six hours," Ginny lamented. "That's it. I'm going to bed."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Neville stood up, and just then, a headache hit him. This headache was different though. It was longer than a few seconds. Neville sat down in pain, and clutched his forehead, only to realize that Harry was doing the exact same thing.

"Harry? Neville?" Ron asked frantically. "What's wrong?"

"Something's happening," Harry panted, rubbing his forehead.

"He's happy," Neville said, and then stopped. How in the world did he know that somewhere, out there, Lord Voldemort was happy? But there wasn't an ounce of doubt in Neville's mind that something good for the Death Eaters was happening at this very moment.

"Did you see anything?" Harry asked softly.

"Nothing," Neville told him. "I just got the headache."

"Occlumency?"

"We're the only ones left in the common room," Hermione said softly.

Neville stood up and handed Ron his wand. He couldn't try to block Harry in anyway.

"We're right here," Ginny said worriedly. "In case something happens."

"Thanks, Gin," Harry said meekly, standing up himself.

Neville waited for the words that would allow Harry access to his mind. Harry said them, and Neville closed his eyes and waited, hoping to see what was happening.

Flashes of Neville's past flew before his eyes. He had gotten over his initial embarrassment long ago about what Harry had seen. Now that Neville was to be trained in Legilimency, he was sure he'd see embarrassing things about Harry.

Harry stayed in Neville's mind for almost ten minutes, but there was nothing useful. Neville was ready to break the connection when a vision, most definitely not in Neville's past surfaced.

_There was a large caravan, with Aurors guarding it. People in dirty, tattered robes were running around wildly. The Aurors were casting spells frantically, trying to contain the wizards…_

"Those are Azkaban prisoners," Harry said, holding his side. Neville woke out of the trance, as Harry broke the connection. "Those were the same robes that Sirius wore."

"What's happened?" Ron asked.

"They were near a forest," Neville said. He rubbed his forehead a bit, as there still was some lingering pain. "But Azkaban is surrounded by water."

"We need to tell someone," Harry said. Neville nodded, and they started walking towards the door.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry turned and looked at their friends. "You can wait up if you'd like."

"Okay, mate," Ron said, his arm wrapped around Hermione, who looked extremely worried.

Neville and Harry ran down the hallways toward Professor Dumbledore's office. Finally, they were in front of the gargoyle statue. Harry quickly said the password, but nothing happened.

"Damnit!" Harry yelled. They had been given the password to Professor Dumbledore's office, but were also told that they would have access when the Headmaster was there. Since the door wouldn't open, Professor Dumbledore wasn't there.

"Come on," Neville said, tugging Harry's arm. "Let's get Professor McGonagall."

Neville led the way to Professor McGonagall's bedchambers, which he had found by accident his second year. He had gotten hopelessly lost one time, and stopped just a few doors down from her bedchamber. He vowed not to move until he knew where he was going. And he didn't. It was three hours before Professor McGonagall walked down the hallway and then led him to the Gryffindor common room.

When they got there, Harry banged on the door. "Professor McGonagall!" he said softly.

Harry knocked for five minutes. No one came to the door. "Professor Snape?" Neville asked.

"I don't have a bloody clue where his bedchamber is," Harry spat. "You know what this means?"

"What?" Neville asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"They're probably all there fighting already," Harry answered.

"Then at least they know," Neville said quickly.

Neville and Harry shared a dark look. They both knew there was nothing to do but go to bed.

-------------------------

They all woke up early the next morning, anxious to read Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet. Neville was exhausted. He had gotten less than three hours of sleep last night.

Neville sat down at the Gryffindor table and glanced over at the Ravenclaw table. Luna and Draco weren't there yet. He still couldn't quite understand why Luna insisted on eating breakfast with Draco every morning. Even worse was that she asked Neville to eat lunch with the two of them. Luckily, it wasn't every meal, though. Luna sat at the Gryffindor table for every evening meal.

"Of course today's the one day the bloody paper's late," Harry muttered. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

But then Ron turned to Hermione. "Why didn't you tell him not to swear?" he asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"If I said that, you'd yell at me," Ron protested. "Why didn't you yell at Harry?"

Luna sat down next to Neville suddenly. "Someone was talking to Draco," she said, giving Neville a kiss on the cheek. "So here I am."

"Here's the mail!" Ginny said, looking up. Just a minute later, the paper was dropped into Hermione's lap.

She quickly unrolled and scanned the headline. She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my goodness," she muttered. She then proceeded to read them the headline.

_**Lucius Malfoy Killed!**_

During a scuffle with prisoners of Azkaban, Auror Nymphadora Tonks killed known Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge will be presenting Tonks one of the highest awards a wizard can receive, First Class, Order of Merlin. The date of the award ceremony will be named later.

"Tonks killed Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked, his jaw dropped.

"If that's what we saw last night, that was more than a scuffle," Neville said. "That was a battle scene."

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment. "Tonks…I think I remember her. She was in the Ravenclaw common room this morning. I saw her talking to Draco."

"She kills his dad, and then tells him about it?" Ron asked.

"They are cousins," Harry said. "Maybe she thought it would be better coming from her."

"Poor Draco," Hermione said.

"I can't believe you just said poor Draco," Ron muttered.

"He lost his father, Ronald," Luna said fiercely. "Maybe if you had lost a parent you'd understand."

"Sorry," Ron said softly, looking down into his cereal. "I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, Ronald. Just be more sensitive. I've lost a parent. Harry's lost his parents, and Neville's basically lost his," Luna said.

"My parents are alive," Neville said quickly, feeling his cheeks flush. "They're not dead."

Luna gently placed her hand on his cheek. Neville saw that she looked upset. "I know, Neville. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

Neville nodded and put his arm around Luna. "It's okay," he whispered into her hair.

They all started eating breakfast in silence. A great number of students subscribed to the Daily Prophet, and many of them kept turning towards Draco's spot, wondering if he would come down for breakfast.

He didn't, and the bell rang, signaling time for classes. Neville glanced up at the Head Table and saw the professors standing up. Maybe he imagined it, but he thought he saw Professor Dumbledore stumble slightly. But Neville shook it off. Professor Dumbledore almost seemed to glide when he walked, he would never stumble.

The morning passed slowly, due to The History of Magic. Then it was lunch time. Neville walked into the Great Hall, his stomach rumbling; he hadn't eaten much at breakfast.

He stopped for a moment before he decided where to sit. Most of his lunches had been spent at the Ravenclaw table. But Luna or Draco were no where to be seen. Finally he decided to sit with Harry and the group.

Harry gave Neville a dark look when he sat down. "I spoke to Professor Dumbledore about what happened," Harry told him. "He wants us to meet with Professor Snape after our last class."

"Lovely," Neville sighed. He had wanted to spend some time in the Greenhouse working with his plants.

Just then, Luna walked into the Great Hall, followed by Draco. Almost every single student turned their head to look at him. Neville couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He told himself not to stare.

After five minutes, Neville felt guilty. He had almost gotten into a routine, eating lunch at the Ravenclaw table. Shaking his head, he stood up and brought his plate over to the Ravenclaw table without a word.

Silently, he sat down next to Luna, who then gave his knee a squeeze. For at least five minutes, not a word was spoken at the table.

Finally, Neville cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say, Malfoy…"

Draco lifted his head and looked right at him. Neville saw that Draco's eyes were red.

"What?" Draco said, his chin raised in defiance.

"I'm sorry about your father," Neville said timidly. Neville wasn't going to lie, say things like, 'I'm sure he was a good man,' when he knew Lucius Malfoy had been the exact opposite. Neville tried not to shiver as he remembered hearing Lucius Malfoy's voice underneath a black hood, taunting them in the Department of Mysteries.

Draco nodded. "Thank you," he said curtly. And then a silence washed over the table again.

Lunch never seemed like it would end, but end it finally did. Before Neville knew it, he was standing across from Harry in the Dungeon with Professor Snape.

"You say you do nothing different when you experience a vision together?" Professor Snape barked.

"Nothing, sir. I open my mind, and Harry uses Legilimency," Neville answered.

"And you don't try to block him at all?" Professor Snape asked.

"No, sir," Neville answered.

"Potter, have you done anything different?" the professor asked.

"No, sir…" Harry trailed off.

"What are you holding back, Potter?" Snape said.

"Well, sir," Harry said sarcastically. "I've been practicing Legilimency for almost a year now. I think I'm just getting more powerful."

"I see," Professor Snape, interlacing his fingers. "Potter, use Legilimency now. Longbottom, I want you to use Occlumency. Block him from your mind. I want to see what happens."

The first try was a disaster. Neville ended up using his wand and caused nasty red welts to appear on Harry's face. Luckily, Professor Snape said the counter-curse quickly, leaving no damage.

"I'm really sorry," Neville said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Harry said, rubbing his cheek.

"Don't waste time apologizing," Professor Snape said quickly. "Again."

Neville sighed, and held his wand at his side, waiting for Harry to strike. Again, Neville repelled Harry's mental attack straight away, but with his wand instead of his mind.

"Stop!" Professor Snape yelled. "Give me your wand."

Neville looked at his wand. "Sir?"

"You need to repel him with your mind. No wands. That means you too, Potter," Professor Snape snapped.

Neville and Harry both reluctantly gave Professor Snape their wands. "Now face each other and begin," Professor Snape ordered.

Neville closed his eyes and waited. He felt Harry creep into his mind. Memories from his past flashed before his eyes. But then there was a vision of something he didn't recognize. He was in Herbology, holding Goyle's arm, which was blistering at an alarming rate.

Using every ounce of concentration, Neville forced Harry out of his mind. Panting, Neville asked, "Did you see that last vision?"

Harry nodded. "When did that happen?"

"I've never touched Goyle in my life," Neville said adamantly.

"Would either one of you care to illuminate me on what you are talking about?" Professor Snape said slowly.

"There was a memory…but it wasn't a memory. It had never happened," Neville said.

"You saw something you don't recognize?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir," Neville said. "I don't understand."

"Could it be a repressed memory?" Snape asked.

"I don't think so," Neville said, thinking quickly. "I saw a repressed memory last year. But this was a mundane thing. I was simply helping Goyle. Nothing traumatic."

"I see," Professor Snape said. His wand suddenly made a soft popping noise. "I will discuss this with the Headmaster. You are both free to leave."

Neville and Harry left the dungeons as quickly as they could. But there was one thought lingering in Neville's mind. What had he seen?

-------------------------

**A/N – Sorry it's been so long! I've been working on some original fiction lately. It's sort of weird dealing with characters other than Harry Potter ones. It's something I might actually try to get published, so it's kinda taking over my life.**

**Also, my uncle is getting a live liver transplant tomorrow, and the donor is his son, my cousin. If any of you could spare some thoughts or prayers, I would appreciate it. I'm so glad writing is a stress reliever for me!**


	8. The Unknown Memory

**Chapter Eight – The Unknown Memory**

"Neville!" a voice shouted behind him.

Neville turned around quickly and saw that Dean was running towards him. "Did you forget? The try-outs are going to be starting any minute, mate."

"Let's go!" Neville said quickly. Both Neville and Dean started jogging down the hall. Neville had completely forgotten that the tryouts for the Gryffindor quidditch team was today. He and Dean had talked about watching them from the stands.

There was only one position open this year, a chaser. To no one's surprise, Harry had been named the Gryffindor quidditch captain. Over the last day or two, everyone kept talking about who would be the new chaser. Katie Bell had been on the team for six years. She would be very hard to replace.

"I still have no idea who's even trying out," Dean complained as they sat down in the stands. From the look of it, they weren't the only ones with the same idea of watching the tryouts. If one didn't count the year there was no quidditch for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Gryffindor had one three years in a row. Everyone wanted to see that streak continue.

Neville scanned the field and saw about twelve students standing on the ground, holding their brooms, while the team flew overheard.

Harry was still the seeker and Ron the keeper. Their beaters were a tall set of twins, Nick and Rick Frobisher, who were now fifth years. Ginny and Seamus were the two remaining chasers.

"Why haven't you ever tried out?" Neville asked Dean.

Dean shook his head. "Have you ever seen me fly? Quidditch without brooms, I could handle. Not this. Better to enjoy it from the stands," he said happily.

"Very true," Neville said smiling. He looked over the students trying out. He only recognized a few of them. The Creavy brothers, Colin and Dennis were there, along with Parvati Patel, which surprised him. Parvati didn't seem like the quidditch type. The rest of the students were younger, probably third or fourth years.

Dean took out a piece of parchment and a quill. "We'll write down what we think, and see who's the best," Dean said.

Harry blew a whistle, and all the students mounted their brooms and started flying. Right away, Neville and Dean picked the best six flyers out of the twelve.

Over the next hour, they compared notes and debated who was the best candidate. But then the last student had her try-out, and both Dean and Neville knew right then she would be the new Gryffindor chaser.

Both of them recognized her, but neither one of them knew the girl by name. Neville thought she looked slightly familiar and Dean said he vaguely remembered her being sorted last year, which would make her only a second year.

Finally try-outs were over, and Neville and Dean went back to the common room to wait for the results. Neville remembered how much fun everyone had had last year after the Gryffindor try-outs. So Neville and Dean quickly went to the kitchens and brought back some butterbeer and treats.

By then, the quidditch was already back in the common room. Obviously the team didn't need much convincing. The small girl was standing next to Harry and Ron, beaming.

Dean motioned over to Hermione, who joined them. Neville handed her a butterbeer.

"What's her name?" Dean asked as Hermione took a sip of her drink.

"Melanie Bell," Hermione said. "Apparently, the Weasley family isn't the only quidditch dynasty at Hogwarts."

"I didn't realize Katie had a sister!" Dean said. "She was great."

Hermione nodded. "I guess Katie tried to get Professor McGonagall to let her try out last year, but she wouldn't break the rules for her."

"She broke them for Harry," Neville stated.

"Yeah, but that's Harry," Dean said. "Anyways, Ginny and Seamus are great chasers. We did fine last year."

"Very true," Neville said, taking a bit out of a licorice wand.

The celebration didn't last nearly long enough. First it was time for dinner, and then Hermione started to remind everyone that the first D.A. meeting of the year was tonight.

"I'm never going to get all of my homework done," Neville complained. He had quite a lot to do, and it was only the second day of the second week of school. But then he brightened a bit. At least he'd get to see Luna. He had barely talked to her today.

All the students were ordered out of the Great Hall after dinner, giving the House Elves time to move the tables around for the D.A. meeting. Neville waited with Luna. He leaned against a wall, and Luna laid her head on his chest. She yawned quite a few times, and Neville learned that she had stayed up most of the night studying.

The doors suddenly flew open and the students who wanted to join the D.A. marched inside. Neville was amazed how many students there were, probably close to fifty. Professor Binns-Morgan was there, talking to Professor Dumbledore.

Neville looked around and saw that several Slytherins were there. He pointed them out to Luna, who simply said, "Everyone needs better training in Defensive Magic, Neville."

He was convinced that the Slytherins were up to no good, but kept that to himself. It took almost a half hour before everyone signed in. Then Professor Binns-Morgan announced that the meeting would be announcements only, that the real first meeting would be next week. Several students groaned loudly at that.

Since there were so many students, they would be divided up into two sections. Professor Binns-Morgan and Harry would switch off every week and work with both groups equally. She also announced that there would be a contest to design a logo for the D.A. She wanted to make up a badge for everyone. Neville privately thought that they didn't need a contest, Dean was sure to win easily.

And before they knew it, the meeting was over. Several Gryffindors said they were going to start up the quidditch celebration in the common room again. Neville briefly thought about joining them, but decided to go to the library with Luna to do his homework.

More than an hour later, Neville thought about his determination to do well on his N.E.W.T.S. He glanced at Luna, and wished there had been a little Ravenclaw in him, then maybe classes would be easier.

-------------------------

"I gotcha, Neville," Ron said good naturedly the next day, as he pulled Neville up from the disappearing step. Neville mumbled his thanks and shook his head. He hadn't stepped on the disappearing step in two years. But Neville, Harry and Ron were late for Herbology, and Neville just stepped right down on it, causing him to tumble head first. Harry was down below at the landing, picking up Neville's books for him.

Harry quickly handed Neville his bag. "We are so late," Harry said, shaking his head. "We're seventh years now. You'd think we wouldn't get lost anymore."

"You think?" Ron said sarcastically, picking up the pace.

"It was Peeves fault," Neville said. Peeves had swooped down on them with a bunch of ink filled water balloons. Once they were finished cleaning up in the boy's bathroom, they realized that they weren't sure where they were.

"Bloody Peeves," Ron said.

"Don't swear, Ron," Harry said in a high pitched voice, imitating Hermione.

Neville knew that Hermione definitely would not approve of the next few words out of Ron's mouth. He started to laugh, but stopped himself when he saw Ron's face.

Finally they made it to Greenhouse Five, where their class was being held. Professor Sprout had already begun her lesson when the three boys tried to sneak into the greenhouse unnoticed.

"That's two points from Gryffindor a piece, boys, for being late," Professor Sprout said quickly, and then continued on with her lesson.

The assignment was an easy one today, at least to Neville. They simply had to prune the Frater Hellebore plants which had started to overgrow. Everyone needed to be careful though. The Helleborn plant was very poisonous to the touch. Before the students were allowed near the plants, they had to put a protective netting over their faces and tuck their sleeves securely in their dragon hide gloves so that no skin was exposed.

For fifteen minutes the class worked in silence. Neville worked quickly, while the other students seemed tentitive around the plant. He could understand why. The plant's leaves seemed to sway slightly, giving the impression that the plants moved on their on accord. Neville knew if there was too much movement around the plants, the leaves would actually reach out.

Professor McGonagall entered the Greenhouse quietly, and went straight to Professor Sprout. Neville looked up as he worked, trying to see if he could work out what they were saying. But then Professor McGonagall left as quickly as she came in.

"Attention, class!" Professor Sprout said, clapping her hands. "I'm going to leave the Greenhouse for about ten minutes. Keep working on your plants, and until I get back, Neville Longbottom is in charge."

Professor Sprout nodded to him and left the greenhouse. Neville felt his ears go pink as the Slytherins started snickering.

Hermione, who was standing next to him, whispered, "Don't listen to them. You'll be great."

Neville found himself standing a little taller. "Thanks."

The greenhouse was a little louder, but everyone seemed to be continuing on with their work. After five minutes, he looked over at the end of the Greenhouse, where the Slytherins were gathered. Theodore Nott was talking to Pansy Parkinson, and neither were doing any work at all.

Neville took a deep breath. "Nott, Parkinson, get back to work," he said, in what he hoped was in a strong, clear voice.

Pansy rolled her eyes at him, and Nott gave him a menacing look. Neither picked up their pruning tools.

The rest of the class stopped working as well, wondering what was going to happen next.

"I told you to get back to work," Neville said slowly. He couldn't quite believe this was him talking.

"And who's going to make me?" Nott asked. Crabbe and Goyle were at his side instantly. The sudden movement caused the plants to start swaying back and forth quite quickly. Neville saw Pansy eye them warily.

"I'm in charge here," Neville said, his voice shaking slightly. "And I'm giving you one last chance to go back to work."

Crabbe cracked his knuckles, while Goyle pushed up the sleeves of his robe, as if preparing to fight. "You're going to pay for that, Longbottom," Nott sneered.

Goyle took one step forward, and as if the plants could sense the bare skin exposed, wrapped one long stem around Goyle's arm. He let out a shriek in agony the moment the plant touched his skin.

The rest of the plants started getting excited, and the students looked terrified. Goyle was on his knees, the plant still wrapped around his arm. Pansy knelt down and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Neville! Do something!" Pansy cried.

Neville didn't even stop to think. He threw off his netting to have a better look at what was going on.

"Everyone go stand next to the windows, now!" Neville barked. He sounded so in control that everyone followed his instructions. "You too, Pansy."

Pansy jumped up and ran towards the window. Neville took out his wand and said a quick spell, causing the plants to calm down and become still. The one plant was still wrapped around Goyle's arm though.

Neville pointed his wand at the plant and shouted, "Diffindo!" severing the stem from the rest of the plant. Goyle was still shouting in pain.

As Goyle reached towards the plant with his other arm, Neville shouted, "Don't touch it!" He knelt in front of Goyle and gingerly placed his hands on the stem, unwrapping it from Goyle's arm. Finally, Goyle was free, and Neville saw the nasty welts were blistering quickly all over his arms.

Goyle looked faint from the sight of his arm. Using all of his strength, Neville hoisted Goyle up and dragged him to the first aid center in the greenhouse. Quickly, Neville choose the proper antidote and gave the vial to Goyle, who drank the potion quickly.

"That will stop the blistering," Neville said quietly. "But you need to get to the hospital wing straight away."

Goyle nodded, and quickly wiped his face with his good arm. "Pansy and Crabbe, why don't you walk Goyle to the hospital wing?" Neville asked.

Pansy and Crabbe nodded and walked over to Goyle, who was still whimpering a bit. They left the Greenhouse quickly.

Neville then turned and addressed the class. "The plants will be too excited now. We won't be able to do any more work on them. I'll explain it all to Professor Sprout when she's back," Neville said quickly.

He scanned the room, and to his embarrassment, saw that most of the class was looking at him with respect. To be honest, Neville was quite pleased how he handled the situation. Goyle shouldn't even have any scaring from the blisters.

Then he looked over at his friends. Hermione was beaming at him, causing him to blush. But then he saw the look of horror on Harry's face. For a moment, he couldn't understand why Harry looked so troubled. But then it hit him like a bolt of lightning.

The unknown memory. The memory he couldn't explain while practicing Occlumency with Harry. It hadn't been the past he and Harry had seen at all.

It had been the future.

-------------------------

**A/N – The Hellebore plant is listed in the HP-Lexicon as a "poisonous plant occurring in several varieties."**

**Frater – (Latin) brother**

**Thank you everyone for your thoughts and prayers! As of now, my cousin is doing as well as can be expected after giving up half of his liver. And my uncle is doing wonderfully. As long as there is no sign of rejection, he should make a full recovery!**


	9. The Prophecy Revealed

**Chapter Nine – The Prophecy Revealed**

Herbology couldn't end quickly enough. Harry kept giving him dark looks all throughout class. Neville racked his brain, trying to think of any possibility, of why they shared a vision three days ago of something that happened fifteen minutes ago. He couldn't think of a single reason why.

Harry bolted into the hallway when the bell finally rung, but Neville needed to give a report to Professor Sprout. Neville finally made it into the hallway. And to his surprise, Harry was waiting there alone.

"I need to talk to you," Harry said quickly. "Let's go to the Room of Requirements."

Neville simply nodded and followed Harry upstairs. Harry walked in front of the picture of the pear and when the door opened, there was simply two chairs facing each other.

Harry flung himself onto one, throwing his book bag across the room. Neville sat down on the other, looking at Harry worriedly. Neville was concerned about what had happened, but Harry seemed to be taking it too hard.

"Do you really think we saw the future?" Neville asked timidly.

"I'm not sure," Harry admitted. "But I have something else I need to tell you."

"What?"

"You have to promise that you won't tell anyone," Harry pleaded.

"Harry, you told me about the prophecy last year," Neville said quickly. "I haven't told anyone about that."

"It's about the prophecy," Harry said darkly.

Neville waited for Harry to continue.

"I didn't tell you everything," Harry said softly. "There's more."

"What'd you leave out?" Neville asked.

"The end," Harry said miserably. "And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

Neville repeated the words in his head. "You have to kill him?" Neville squeaked.

"Or be killed," Harry whispered. "Kill or be killed."

Neville found he couldn't look Harry in the eye. "You must think I'm the biggest idiot," Neville moaned.

"Huh?" Harry asked questioningly.

"After you told me last year…All I could do was prattle on like an idiot that I wished I could have been The One," Neville stammered.

"You didn't know, Neville," Harry reassured him. "I know. Dumbledore knows. And I'm sure a few Order members know. Voldemort can't have that information or I'm sure he'll have his little Death Eaters in training after me."

Neville stared at his hands. So many times since Harry had first told him about the prophecy had he wished he had been chosen The One. His parents would have had dignified deaths. Harry's parents might still be alive.

But now the guilt of not being the one chosen was weighing on his mind. And that for just a moment, Neville was grateful that it wasn't him.

"Why haven't you told Ron and Hermione?" Neville asked finally. "They're your best friends."

"I know," Harry said sadly. "How do you tell your best friends that if you don't kill someone, you'll be murdered?"

"You told me," Neville said.

"Yeah, but that's different," Harry said, looking Neville in the eye. "The prophecy could have easily been about you. And now with this future thing…"

"We need to tell Professor Snape," Neville said gloomily.

"And Dumbledore," Harry added. He leaned back his head and sighed. "It's the beginning of the year and I'm already exhausted."

"I think you should tell them, Harry. Especially Hermione. She's so good at figuring things out," Neville said.

"I know. I just don't know what to say."

-

"Repeat it, line by line, Harry," Hermione said efficiently. She dipped her quill in a bottle of in and looked ready to write everything down.

Neville convinced Harry that he needed to tell Ron and Hermione. Then Harry said he might as well tell Ginny and Luna. They had fought at the Ministry of Magic by their side. They deserved to know. But Harry wasn't ready to tell them about the last part.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches," Harry started. He paused, giving Hermione time to write. "Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not." Neville silently finished the prophecy in his head.

Neville felt Luna take his hand and give it a squeeze.

"So you're both born at the end of July," Hermione said, sucking the end of her quill. "And both your parents defied him three times. Do you know how?"

Harry and Neville shared a look. They both shook their heads. "I've no idea," Neville said apologetically.

"That's amazing that your folks did that," Ron said. "Escaped him three times. My parents didn't even fight in the first war."

"Defied, Ron," Hermione said quickly. "That's different than escaping."

"How so?"

Hermione sighed and put her hand under her chin. "To defy: To oppose or resist with bold assurances. To refuse to submit. To challenge or dare. Then there's to escape. To escape: To break loose from confinement. To avoid a serious or unwanted outcome."

All five heads turned towards Hermione slowly. "Tell me you don't have the dictionary memorized," Ginny said, her jaw dropped.

Hermione turned bright red. "I'm sorry. I guess I was showing off," she said meekly.

"That doesn't answer the question," Luna said dreamily.

"I thought you all figured it out," Hermione said.

"Obviously not, love," Ron said. Neville was surprised to see that Ron looked slightly annoyed. "Would you like to share it with us?"

"I have a recordatio memory," Hermione said softly. "Everything I see or hear gets filed away until I need it. That's one of the reasons I do so well at school, you see."

Harry let out a low whistle. "That explains a lot. Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Sometimes I feel like it's cheating," Hermione said. "Only Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall know."

"That's not cheating," Ginny scoffed. "I know I've read something about them. Doesn't it take a lot of energy to keep everything organized and to actually get it memorized?"

Hermione nodded. "That's why I'm so tired after I study."

"Why do you bother to study?" Harry asked with a grin on my face.

Hermione laughed. Neville was glad to see it; she had just looked so upset. "I have to read the books before the information is memorized. When I was a little girl, I read a page in the dictionary every night before I went to bed. I only got to the Gs. That's why I know the definitions of defy and escape."

"So there's a difference between defy and escape," Ron said. "Now what?"

"Before we really talk about this, can I think about it for a day or two?" Hermione said. "I have a zillion theories running through my head right now."

"Sure," Harry said casually.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Ginny asked. She looked at Harry interestedly.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth," Harry said. "Maybe I was trying to protect you all. Playing the hero, all over again."

Harry looked around miserably.

"Don't," Ginny said sharply.

"Don't, what?" Harry asked, sounding surprised that Ginny said something.

"Don't start feeling sorry for yourself again. We're fighting on your side, Harry," Ginny said assuredly. "You don't have to protect us from anything."

"You're right," Harry answered, looking ashamed of himself. Neville half wondered if he was going to tell them about the rest of the prophecy. But he didn't.

At that moment, Ron's stomach chose to rumble. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Typical male."

"I'm a growing boy," Ron laughed.

"You haven't grown in a year, Ronald," Luna said.

"I have too," Ron protested.

"You really haven't, Ron," Hermione said. "Which is good, because you're far too tall as it is."

"I am not," Ron said.

"For goodness sakes, Ron," Ginny laughed. "You're the tallest one in the family now. What more do you have to prove?"

"Maybe I think I have a few more inches left in me," Ron smirked, as his stomach growled again. "Oh forget it. Let's get some food. I'm starving."

-

Later that night, Neville lay on his four poster bed. The window was open, letting a cool late summer breeze into the room. The rest of his roommates where downstairs. Though it rarely happened, he loved spending time in the dorm alone.

He was staring at the ceiling when he heard an owl enter the dorm. Neville sat up quickly. The owl was holding a vial of green potion and looked annoyed. Jumping off of his bed, Neville took vial and the small card attached to the owl's leg.

The card was for Ron. Neville really didn't mean to look at the rest of it, but got the shock of his life when he saw that it was a bill for a vial of a contraception potion. His ears went immediately red.

Just then, the door opened, and Ron rushed inside. He took a galleon out of his pocket and gave it to the owl, who then flew out of the window quickly.

"You saw what it is, didn't you?" Ron asked, his face red.

Neville nodded. "I know it's none of my business…"

"That's okay," Ron said. "Hermione insists that we split the cost of the potion. She says that she refuses to pay for it by herself just because she's the girl."

"So you've really caught the snitch?" Neville asked.

Ron stood up a little straighter. "About a month ago," he said proudly. "Have you?"

Neville shook his head quickly. "I've gone through the central hoop, that's all."

"Too bad," Ron said.

"I don't mind," Neville said truthfully. "I tried going through the high hoop once, but Luna pushed me away. Said we'd talk about that when she's of age."

"When's that?" Ron asked.

"Christmas Eve," Neville said. He couldn't quite believe that he was having a normal conversation about sex with Ron. "Has Harry…"

"Nah," Ron said. "I know Seamus has caught the snitch. But I'm pretty sure Dean hasn't."

"Okay," Neville said, glad that he wasn't the only one. Then he asked the question he knew he shouldn't. "What's it like?"

"It's great. Really great," Ron said. "But I also know that she's going to be the only one ever."

"It'd be hard to find someone better than Hermione, that's for sure," Neville conceded.

"She's perfect," Ron said, flopping onto his bed. "I'm seventeen, Neville. And I already know I'm going to marry her someday. A bit scary if you ask me."

"Just a bit," Neville grinned. "Especially considering that Luna and I have actually been together longer than you both."

"Really?" Ron asked. "That's right, I'd forgotten."

They continued talking a bit, about school work and quidditch, and Neville knew the confidences were over. He was still pleased that he and Ron talked. He never really spoke to Ron on his own. It was always Harry and Ron.

The conversation made him think of Fourth Year, when the boys and girls were separated for a special lesson. The girls talked to Madam Pomfrey and the boys were lectured by Professor Green, the Muggle Studies teacher. Professor Green was a few minutes late, and Professor Snape had actually waited with them until the other professor arrived. Neville would never forget thinking he was about to get a lecture on sex from Professor Snape. Neville remembered that no one seemed to be able to look the opposite sex in the eye for the next day or two.

He also thought of Luna and his conflicting thoughts. He loved Luna more than anything. And there were times he definitely wanted to know Luna in that way. But they were so young. And the way Professor Green put it, if you're not ready for the responsibility of a baby, you're not ready for sex. And Neville most certainly wasn't ready for a baby.

But it was hard. Especially when they had privacy spells all around the Greenhouse, and he felt her lying beneath him, seeming to enjoy everything as much as he did. Neville closed his eyes and sighed. He had homework to do. The last thing he needed was to keep thinking along this train of thought. It was simply…too distracting.

-

The next day, Neville had a bit of time between classes. Like last week, he went to the Greenhouse to work on his various projects. Unlike last week, Luna was waiting for him there.

"You don't have class?" Neville asked, as he let them both in the Greenhouse.

Luna simply shook her head and sat down on the stool by his work station. Neville rolled up his sleeves and started replanting some Damian Herbs. Luna stayed silent.

After five minutes of silence, Neville was worried. "Luna, what's wrong?" he asked.

"What are you holding back from the prophecy?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Neville coughed, trying to but some time to think of what to say. "Nothing was held back," he said finally, not meeting her gaze.

"Please don't lie to me," Luna said firmly.

Neville looked up. "I can't tell you, Luna. It's not my place to tell. It's Harry's decision."

Luna looked down for a moment. "I see," she said softly. "I won't ask you to break Harry's trust."

"Thank you," Neville said gratefully. Then, wanting to change the subject, he said, "You know, I think I'm going to apply to St. Mungos for their Healer training program. I actually liked being able to heal Goyle the other day. Even if it was Goyle."

Luna brought her knees up to her chest. Neville noticed that she was wearing pants for the first time this year. The female students had put together a petition last year, and now had the option of pants or skirts.

"I always saw you working at a plant store," Luna said honestly. "Like the one in Diagon Alley. Or even opening one up yourself."

"I don't think I could ever run a shop myself," Neville said truthfully.

"I could help run a store," Luna said in a small voice.

"But what about your plans after school?" Neville asked. "You never talk about what you want to do."

"I've never really thought about it," Luna said sadly. "I always figured that I would work for Daddy until I become really sick in ten years or so."

Without thinking, Neville dropped his gardening spear, walked over to Luna and wrapped both of his arms around her tightly. She clung onto him tightly. Neville could swear he heard her heartbeat against his chest.

Neville hadn't done nearly enough research looking for a cure to Luna's disease over the past few weeks. He promised himself that he would spend as much time in the library as he needed to. It was for Luna, after all. If he could somehow find a cure; if not a cure, at least a stopper, so that she wouldn't get any worse…

Then Luna could do anything she wanted after Hogwarts.

-

**A/N – So I'm sure for part of Ron and Neville's conversation, you were all like, "What? Catching the snitch? High hoop? What are they talking about?" The way I look at it, is that the wizarding world has to have a comparison to the muggle use of "Going round the bases," for gauging how far one has gone sexually with a partner.**

**Low hoop – First base**

**Central hoop – Second base**

**High hoop – Third base**

**Catching the snitch – Hitting a home run**


	10. Giants Crossing

**Chapter Ten – Giants Crossing**

"Again."

Neville shuddered as the words come out of Professor Snape's mouth. Neville opened his mind to Harry and waited. This time he was instructed not to try to force Harry out.

When Harry and Neville told Snape that they had seen the future, Snape's face became even paler than it normally was. That had been two hours ago. And they were still practicing Legilimency, and they hadn't seen anything of importance yet.

After ten minutes, Snape finally told them to break the connection. Neville hoped that this would be the last time. He was tired and hungry. The bell for dinner had hour quite a long time ago. They'd probably have to sneak into the kitchen for a quick snack.

"Longbottom," Snape said slowly, "I want you to try Legilimency this time. Potter, open your mind and don't try to force him out."

Neville's eyes went wide. He had been preparing for this, but somehow actually breaking into Harry's mind felt wrong.

"Okay," Neville stammered. Harry nodded to him encouragingly.

Taking a deep breath, Neville said, _"Legilimens."_

Harry was throwing a punch at Draco Malfoy in a location Neville didn't recognize. Harry was young, maybe six, and watching his cousin laugh at a dead baby bird. At the Yule Ball, dancing with Parvati. More images danced in front of them.

"Enough." Neville heard Snape say, and he tried to break the connection with Harry.

"Did you see anything important?" Snape barked.

"No," Harry said. Then under the gaze of the professor, added, "No, sir."

"Again."

"Sir," Harry said angrily. "It's been two hours, and we're tired and hungry. Can we take a break?"

"No," Snape said simply. "I will let you know when you are both free to leave. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Neville muttered. He had a headache. But this was a lingering headache. His forehead almost felt like it was burning.

Neville faced Harry again. Harry shook his head, looking fairly angry. Neville grabbed the bottom of his sweater vest and said the incantation.

More visions could be seen. Nothing important. Neville was slightly amused of a vision of Harry surrounded by cats. But then…

_It was a rocky coast overlooking the ocean. A small red lighthouse next to a church could be seen in the distance…The ground slowly began to shake and at least ten Giants were moving in a pack towards the sea…_

Harry pushed Neville out of his mind. At the same time, they both said, "Giants?"

"You saw Giants?" Snape snapped.

Harry looked at Professor Snape. "Yeah. Maybe a dozen? They were heading towards the ocean," Harry said softly.

"The future again?" Neville asked. "Why else would we see Giants?"

"I believe," Snape started, "That most of your visions before this have happened in real-time. This is no different. We have had word from France that a pack of Giants are on the move. I need to know every detail you can give me from that vision."

Neville closed his eyes and tried to remember what he had seen. "It was rocky. And there was a lighthouse…" Neville trailed off.

"There was a church right next to the lighthouse," Harry added.

Snape brought his fingertips together. "Good. You both are dismissed. I need to speak to the Headmaster straight away."

Snape left the room hurriedly. Neville rubbed the back of his neck. "This is getting weirder and weirder."

"I know, mate," Harry said. "Let's get some food and then talk to everyone. Hermione said she has some ideas."

"Where do you want to talk?" Neville asked.

"If we're quiet, we can just talk in the common room," Harry said casually.

"Do you think we could go to the Room of Requirements or the Greenhouse instead?" Neville asked hopefully.

"I guess," Harry said. "Why?"

"I'd like Luna to be there, if that's okay with you," Neville started. "I mean, she's in this with us."

"True. That's fine. We'll go to the Room of Requirements," Harry said. "You're right, Luna should hear this too."

Neville smiled, pleased that Luna would be included. He knew she wanted to help in any way she could; it wouldn't be fair to keep her out of the group simply because she's in Ravenclaw.

As they predicted, the tables in the Great Hall were cleared of food by the time they got there. Harry said he'd knick some food from the kitchens while Neville ran up to get Luna.

Getting Luna was more complicated than it sounded. Neville knew the password to the Ravenclaw common room, but he didn't think it would be right to just waltz in and ask for Luna.

Luckily, he didn't need to worry. Padma Patil was going into the common room when Neville got there. He asked Padma if she could ask Luna to come out.

A few minutes later, Luna emerged from behind the painting. She had changed out of her uniform, and was wearing a pair of jeans and a light pink t-shirt. Her hair was in braids, piled on top of her head, with her wand behind her ear. Her feet were bare.

"Is everything okay, Neville?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine," Neville said quickly. "We're going to talk about the prophecy in the Room of Requirements. I wanted you there."

"Oh," Luna said. "Let me put on some shoes. I'll be right back."

Luna disappeared and Neville waited patiently. Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin left the common room, holding hands. Neville tucked that information away; he hadn't known they started dating.

"Little far from your neck of the woods, eh, Longbottom?" Terry said, smiling.

"I'm just waiting for Luna," Neville said. Just then, Luna came out. Neville nodded to Terry and Lisa as Luna grabbed his hand and they started walking.

"How was your session with Snape?" Luna asked as they walked through the hallways.

"We'll probably talk about it in a bit," Neville told her. A few minutes later, they entered the Room of Requirements. It was set up quite nicely; six comfy armchairs in a circle.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were already sitting down in the chairs. Harry and Ron were both sitting Indian style in the chairs, while Hermione had one leg crossed over the other, holding a notebook and Ginny had both legs draped over one side of the chair.

"Here ye, Here ye," Ginny said in a deep voice. "I call this session of Wizengamot in session."

Everyone started laughing, which immediately eased the tension in the room. Hermione then cleared her throat and started. "Did Professor Dumbledore give you any idea what the power you have but not Voldemort has?"

"He said it was my heart," Harry mumbled.

Hermione looked around for a moment. "I don't understand."

"Basically because I can feel things, I have a heart and Voldemort doesn't. Ron, will you stop shuddering at his name!" Harry shouted.

"Sorry, mate," Ron said, looking offended.

"I'm sure Voldemort has an actual heart," Hermione said. "Dumbledore must mean a figurative heart. Love."

"I guess," Harry shrugged.

"So love is the power he knows not," Hermione mused. "It doesn't give any clue what you're supposed to do with that power, does it?"

"Nope," Harry said. Neville couldn't notice how uncomfortable Harry was talking about the prophecy. It must be because they were holding the most important part back from the group.

"I really hope you don't have to love you-know-who," Ginny laughed. "Maybe you should invite him out for tea. Get to know him a bit."

Harry broke out in a small laugh then. Ginny had the ability to make people when they really needed to.

"I certainly hope not," Harry said, shaking his head. "Dumbledore also mentioned that Voldemort gave me powers just by giving me a future."

"That's not a power though, if you're the one who can vanquish him. You're guaranteed a future until he's defeated."

"I don't know about that, Hermione," Neville said timidly.

"You must be the only one who can defeat him," Hermione continued. "I was wondering why Professor Dumbledore didn't try to kill him in the Department of Mysteries. He can't."

"That must be it," Harry said.

"I wonder if Dumbledore didn't hear the entire prophecy," Hermione mused. "It feels incomplete."

Neville glanced at Harry, trying to telepathically tell him to just go ahead and tell the group the rest of the prophecy. But Harry looked straight into a corner, ignoring Neville completely.

-

"Does that hurt?" Snape asked Luna. She was sitting on a stool in the dungeons, having some blood drawn for their research.

"I'm fine," Luna said dreamily. She looked a little lost in her own world. Neville smiled, watching her. Then he went back to the blood samples they had from last week. He was to divide the blood into eight different vials for Professor Snape.

A few minutes later, Luna jumped off the stool and walked over to Neville. He groaned inwardly, knowing what was about to happen. Luna gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Snape automatically said "Five points from Ravenclaw." Neville tried to explain to Luna that a kiss on the cheek wasn't worth losing five House points, but Luna wouldn't listen.

"I'll see at dinner," she whispered and left the Potions classroom.

They worked in silence for the next hour. Neville could almost forget that he was working with Professor Snape and pretend that he was alone. True, he wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but this was a great learning experience.

There was a loud bang and Neville looked up quickly, only to see Snape covered in a green muck. Apparently, his cauldron exploded.

"That combination clearly didn't work," Snape said, trying to keep his dignity. It took every once of Neville's strength not to howl with laughter. Snape looked just like Neville did whenever something went wrong in Potions. He couldn't wait to tell Harry.

"Would you like help cleaning up, sir?" Neville snickered.

"No, thank you, Longbottom," Snape said. "That's enough for today. I'll clean up here."

Neville practically sprinted out of the dungeons to find Harry and Ron.

-

"When did you and Luna break up?" Hannah Abbott asked after Muggle Studies one day.

Neville stopped in his tracks. "We haven't broken up," he said quickly. "She's still my girlfriend."

Hannah looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I always get things wrong. I just assumed since she was spending so much time with Draco Malfoy that they were together now. That would be a weird couple."

"Nope," Neville said firmly. "They're friends, that's all."

"Okay then," Hannah said happily.

Neville shook his head. That was the third person in the last month to ask if he and Luna were still together. To be honest, Neville was getting tired of it.

Classes were done for the day, so Neville headed towards the Greenhouse. Luna was waiting there for him.

"I thought you'd be here eventually," she said, sighing.

"Anything wrong?" Neville asked, alarmed.

Luna shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see you."

Neville smiled, momentarily forgetting about the rumor that Luna and Draco were together. But then it came back. He opened the Greenhouse and they both walked inside.

"Luna?" Neville asked.

"Yes, Neville Longbottom?" Luna replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Neville sighed. He hated feeling insecure like this. Normally, his relationship with Luna was the one thing he had the most confidence in.

"Why do you spend so much time with Draco?" Neville asked timidly.

Luna took a step back from Neville. "What do you mean?" she asked warily.

"I don't know," Neville said. "Hannah Abbott came up to me asking when we broke up, and it just upset me a bit, I guess."

"I have breakfast with him. You and I have lunch with him. If he's down in the common room, we'll do homework together, but that's not very often," Luna said, her hands on her hips.

"You hate me," Neville moaned.

"Of course I don't hate you, Neville," Luna said, sitting down on the ground. Neville sat down next to her. "I think you just don't understand."

"Explain it to me," Neville said. "Use small words."

"Neville!" Luna said. "Why would you say something like that about yourself?"

"It was a joke," Neville said meekly. He wasn't sure if it had been or not.

"I've been in the exact same position Draco's in, Neville. I know what it's like to not have a single friend and to have everyone look at you like you're crazy," Luna said firmly. "I don't like seeing anyone else go through what I went through, before I got to know you all fourth year."

"Oh," Neville said, feeling extremely foolish.

"And if simply spending time with him makes Draco feel like he's not completely alone in the world, I'll spend time with him," Luna told him. "Trust me, he's not interested in me. He's still pining over Pansy. They were betrothed and her family broke the contract."

"I didn't know that," Neville said.

"And I wasn't supposed to tell you. So please don't go running off and telling Ronald or Harry," Luna said adamantly.

"I won't," Neville promised. "Don't worry."

"Good. Do you understand now?" Luna asked, draping herself over his shoulder.

"I do," Neville said. Then added, "Did you feel like you were alone in the world?"

"A fair bit of the time," Luna said sadly. "But not since fourth year. Having that empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express was the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I thought I was," Neville grinned.

"Okay, the second best."


	11. The Face of an Angel

**Chapter Eleven – The Face of an Angel**

"Go! Go! Gryffindor!" Neville shouted along with the rest of the spectators. It was the first quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff. Right now, Gryffindor was up seventy to fifty. Ginny Weasley had scored five of the seven goals. Rumor had it that she was thinking of turning pro after Hogwarts, and there wasn't any doubt in Neville's mind that she could play at the professional level. She was simply that good.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle, indicating a foul. Everyone was on pins and needles waiting for the call.

"Gryffindor Chasers. Finnegan and Bell. Foul for Stooging! Penalty shot for Hufflepuff!" Madame Hooch cried.

The Gryffindor side let out a moan of disapproval. Stooging was called when two or more chasers entered the scoring area at one time. Neville watched Harry fly down to Melanie Bell and talk to her quickly. She was young, and bound to make a mistake now and then, especially in her first game. Ernie Macmillan made the penalty shot easily. Now Gryffindor was only up by ten points.

While everyone around Neville was on their feet, Luna, who was supporting Gryffindor today, was sitting down, her eyes wandering quickly. She was looking for the snitch and not paying attention to the game at all. Though Neville had to wonder how she saw anything with that hat of hers. She had shown Neville how to use it, and every time Gryffindor scored, he made the hat let out a huge roar. It was great.

The snitch proved to be quite elusive today. The score became two hundred and seventy, Gryffindor to two hundred and forty, Hufflepuff. Finally, Harry made a spectacular dive and caught the snitch with no competition from the Hufflepuff seeker.

Neville yelled and yelled until his voice finally became hoarse. The game lasted three hours, quite long for any game that Harry was in. He took Luna's hat and he helped her out of the stands. She needed a treatment in two weeks, and was becoming weaker each day. Though she insisted that she had enough strength to wear her hat for the game, she did let Neville carry it back to Hogwarts.

"Do you want to take a walk tonight?" Neville asked hopefully as he walked her to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Not tonight, Neville," Luna said, sounding tired. "I'm going to take a nap and work on my homework. I thought sixth year would be easier, but I guess not."

"Just wait till next year," Neville moaned. "Every day the professors are reminding us how important seventh year is, that it will affect the entire course of our lives."

"Well, it will, won't it?" Luna asked plainly. "How's your new wand working out?"

"It's better than the last one," Neville said. "It feels absolutely perfect when I use it."

"Good," Luna smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said the password, which had changed since the last time he dropped her off.

Neville walked back to the Gryffindor common room quickly. He knew there would be quite a party going on when he got there; there always was when Gryffindor won. As he walked up the stairs, he saw Hermione talking to the Fat Lady. He really didn't mean to ease drop.

"What's an easy one to remember?" Hermione asked.

The Fat Lady simply shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you want to use is fine, dear."

"Ooh," Hermione said quickly. "Let's use Frater Helleborn. We pruned them in Herbology not too long ago and Neville did a great job with them."

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Neville!" Hermione squeaked. She turned bright red. "I'm just changing the password for the common room. It's been my job since fifth year."

Realization came upon Neville. "Is that why it's always been plant names? For me?"

Hermione nodded. "I know you don't have the greatest memory, Neville. I just wanted to help out a bit."

"Fifth year you chose Mimbulus Mimletonia, even before term started, didn't you?" Neville asked.

"You were so excited about it on the train, I thought it would be easy to remember for you," Hermione said apologetically.

"It was," Neville said approvingly. "When that was the password I didn't forget it once."

"I hope I haven't offended you," she said, biting her lip.

"Offend me?" Neville asked. "Hermione, that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

She blushed. "It's nothing. I just kept remembering how many times we'd find you out here when you'd forgotten. I hope it's been better since fifth year."

"It has," Neville said. "It really has. I've only been locked out a few times. Not nearly as many times as I used to."

"Good," Hermione said. She looked like she wanted to say something else. "You know…when you asked me to the Yule Ball?"

"That I remember," Neville laughed. "I had the biggest crush on you then."

"I know," Hermione said. "It was kind of obvious. But back then, I was a little sad that I already had a date when you asked me."

"Really?" Neville asked. "Huh. That's good to know. Well, at least it worked out okay for both of us, right?"

"Very true. I'll admit I was wary at first, but Luna's your match, Neville," Hermione said, smiling.

"As Ron is yours," Neville countered.

"True. Though I still don't know how we managed to finally get together after everything," she laughed. "And that we manage to stay together even when we fight so much."

Hermione then said the password and Fat Lady opened up, revealing a victory party already in full gear. Neville groaned right away. Someone must have been sneaking some canary creams into the food. Dean Thomas had feathers falling off of his body, and the students were laughing loudly.

The party lasted most of the night, until Hermione ordered fourth years and younger to bed. Neville ended up with a group sitting around the fireplace, watching the embers die.

"Ron, we need to think up what we want to do as a class socially," Hermione said, yawning. Ron had his arm around her and Hermione had her head on his shoulder.

This got quite a few seventh years interested in the conversation.

"Let's just have a Halloween Ball like last year," Ron said.

"It's too late to plan that, Ron. Halloween is less than three weeks away," Hermione said.

"We need to something," Lavender Brown said eagerly. "The seventh years always have something."

"Well," Hermione said slowly. "I was thinking we could have Secret Santas this year."

This drew a blank from many of the students from wizarding families and a murmur of approval from the ones from muggle families.

"Santa?" Ron asked. "That big ol' nutter with a white beard and a red suit who gives out presents?"

Hermione nodded. "The problem is, not everyone knows about Santa."

Parvati sighed. "Padma and I are Hindi," she told the group. "We don't celebrate Christmas. Not everyone at Hogwarts celebrates Christmas, you know."

Hermione stretched her arms above her head. "I hadn't thought about that."

"You went to the Yule Ball with Harry," Ron said accusingly. "That was on Christmas." Parvatti proceeded to give Ron a dirty look. Ron started to open his mouth to respond but Hermione stopped him.

"Parvati's right," Hermione said, laying her hand on Ron's forearm. "There are Muslim and Jewish wizards here, too. It wouldn't be right forcing them to participant in a Secret Santa."

"Who's Muslim?" Seamus asked.

"There's a second year who transferred from the Sihir Institute in Turkey," Hermione answered promptly. "She's in Ravenclaw and I've never seen her without a headscarf."

"But what about the Yule Ball?" Ron asked again. Neville thought again that one of Ron's greatest strengths, and weakness, was his inability to let go of a question until he had the answer he was satisfied with.

"It's called the Yule Ball," Parvatti said, trying to look dignified. "Not the Christmas Ball. Yule implies the winter season."

"That's it!" Hermione said happily. "We'll have a Winter Solstice Celebration!"

"Winter Solstice?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "It's perfect. Everyone can go and not feel like we're forcing them to celebrate Christmas."

"So we're basically just going to have a Yule Ball but call it a Winter Solstice Ball?" Seamus sniggered.

"No, it won't be a ball at all," Hermione said. Neville could tell she was thinking as fast as she could. "It could be a day before all the students leave for Winter Break, in the afternoon, when classes are done. We can have games and food and make it a mini-carnival."

"Do you know anything about celebrating the Winter Solstice?" Dean asked.

"No," Hermione said honestly. "But by tomorrow I will."

-

It was decided quickly. Hermione brought the idea up to the other prefects, who in turn asked their houses, and everyone agreed that it was a great idea. Hermione then started forming different committees among the seventh years. Neville was assigned to the decorating committee.

Luna left Hogwarts the Friday before Halloween to have a treatment at St. Mungos. He knew she would be back Sunday afternoon, but he couldn't stop thinking about her all weekend. He kept remembering seeing her in the hospital last Christmas, looking so pale and weak. He had to tell himself over and over that she would be healthy for another three months when she was back at Hogwarts.

Everyone was excited about the Halloween Feast. It was usually leaked a few days ahead of time what the entertainment was, but this year, not a word was spoken. Because of that, everyone was even more excited about what it could possibly be. All the students had fun guessing and speculating.

Halloween this year was on a Friday, and no one could think of a better way to start the weekend. Luna joined the Gryffindor table for the Feast, which made Neville very happy. Right before the Feast started, a student Neville had never seen joined the group. Ginny whispered to Neville and Luna that it was Tonks. She morphed as a student to join in on the fun.

Dinner was fantastic, that was the only way to describe it. Pork Tenderloin that just melted in your mouth. Soups that caused smoke to come out of your ears, and bread that was baked every color of the rainbow. Everyone agreed that the food was the best in their seven years at Hogwarts.

Just when everyone thought they couldn't possibly eat another bite, the plates cleared. Neville couldn't wait for dessert. He had a soft spot for the Pumpkin Pie.

The House Elves were smart, and allowed everyone a few minutes to let their stomachs settle before dessert appeared. But suddenly, Neville was overcome if a headache. His forehead was on fire. He clutched it, and saw that Harry was doing the exact same thing. And then he was overwhelmed with a vision.

_Death Eaters were in a closed space, firing spells in every direction…People dressed in costumes were running everywhere, scared for their lives…A Death Eater took aim, and a little girl dressed as an angel ran in front of the Killing Curse, causing her to fall to the ground slowly…_

He stood up, a little unsteady. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna stood up as well. Luckily, they had been sitting at the end of the table, near the exit, so their departure wasn't noticed by a lot of people.

Luna took his arm, and Ron said, "Let's get to the Room of Requirements."

_Did you see that? _A voice in Neville's head asked. It was Harry's voice.

Neville looked at Harry, more confused than anything else. _Yes,_ he thought, and Harry nodded.

"Did we?" Neville asked. Did he and Harry just share a thought?

"I think so," Harry said weakly.

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Tell you when we get inside," Harry said.

"Neville?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine," Neville whispered.

They finally made it to the Room of Requirements. Hermione walked in front of the door and opened up the room. The same configuration of six arm chairs in a circle was set up. Neville sat down quickly, Harry sitting in the next chair. Luna didn't sit in a chair, but perched herself on the arm of Neville's chair.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked, sitting on the edge of her chair.

"I don't know!" Harry said, clearly sounding upset. "One minute I was thinking about candy corn and the next minute I have a vision of a little girl being killed! Death Eaters were killing people!"

"What?" Ginny asked in horror, putting her hands over her mouth. "You saw someone being killed?"

Neville nodded, and Luna put her arm around Neville's shoulder. The warmth immediately made him feel a little better.

"But you weren't doing Occlumency," Ron said. "You were just eating."

"I don't understand it," Harry said, shaking his head.

"I think the better question is," Luna started, "Was that the present or the future?"

Harry and Neville both stood up, with Neville almost knocking Luna off of the chair. "We need to tell Dumbledore!"

Hermione stood up as well. "Wait a minute, please," Hermione begged. "Professor Snape was sitting at the table. If there were Death Eaters attacking, he'd be there."

Neville saw Harry grabbed his robe in a fist. "I'm not playing the hero, Hermione, I swear," Harry said angrily. "If this is the future, I have to tell someone."

Hermione's face changed immediately. "You're right. Go."

Harry looked at Neville and together they left the Room of Requirement. As they walked, they started talking.

"Neville, I heard you in my bloody head," Harry said. "What's going on?"

"I heard you, too," Neville said quietly. "That's never happened before."

"Ever," Harry said adamantly. "I don't know what it means."

"Probably a lot more sessions with Snape," Neville joked, trying to lighten the mood just a bit. The vision of the little girl flashed before his eyes, and he felt awful just for making a joke.

They made it to the outside of the Great Hall, where they heard erupting laughter from the students inside, and then shattering applause. Neville heard students getting up from the benches.

"The Feast must be over," Neville said.

"Good," Harry muttered. "Let's go inside."

Neville followed Harry, and looked right to the Head Table. Professor Snape was gone. As soon as they stood in front of Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster asked, "You left the Feast early. Follow me."

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall stood up and went into a little room off the Great Hall that Neville had never been in before. He remembered it as the room the school Champions went into the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

As quickly as they could, they explained the situation to the professors. Neither lingered, but went to alert other Order members, leaving Neville and Harry alone, and with no idea of what possibly could be happening.

-

**A/N - Sihir (Arabic) - magic**


	12. An Impostor

**Chapter Twelve – An Impostor**

**A/N – Some dialogue is taken from my story, "Which Witch?"**

**-**

They all stayed in the Room of Requirements well past curfew. Ron ran back to the Gryffindor common room to grab Harry's invisibility cloak to get them all back to their common rooms safely and without losing any points.

Hermione took Luna back to the Ravenclaw Tower first. Then she came back with the cloak, and Neville, Harry and Ginny all tried their hardest to fit under the cloak together. Finally, it was agreed that if anyone was coming, they'd have to duck down, to make sure their ankles weren't showing.

It was the slowest walk through the corridors that Neville had ever known. Ron groaned that he had forgotten the Mauderer's Map. Neville sincerely doubted that they would meet anyone in the hallways this late at night.

That theory was refuted quite quickly, as they stopped in a panic when they heard footsteps coming down a nearby hallway. Ron and Hermione ducked into a nearby classroom and Neville, with Harry and Ginny, knelt down, to make sure they weren't seen.

Professor Snape, looking with incredibly angry or upset, (Neville couldn't tell which) walked down the hallway very quickly. Neville thought they were safe, but then Tonks appeared silently ten feet behind Snape.

Finally, after that seemed like ages, they made it back to the Gryffindor common room, which was empty.

"Why'd you two hide?" Ginny asked to Ron and Hermione. She flopped down on the couch and yawned. "You're not going to get in trouble if you're seen out of bed."

Both Ron and Hermione started blushing furiously.

Ginny started giggling. "What?" she asked.

"We're allowed in the hallways, just not together," Hermione said in barely a whisper.

"McGonagall caught us snogging in a classroom and told us off," Ron added, his face practically the same color as his hair.

Neville, Harry and Ginny cracked up. "Can I tell Mum?" Ginny begged. "Please?"

"I'm going to bed," Hermione announced. "Ginny?"

"I'm going to stay down here for a bit," Ginny said casually.

"I'm turning in, myself," Ron said, standing up. Neville followed him. "Harry? You coming, mate?"

"I'll be up in a while," Harry said, looking at Ginny.

"Suit yourself," Ron said. "G'night."

Neville had a hard time falling asleep that night. So hard, that he was still up at four in the morning when Harry finally came to bed.

The Daily Prophet shed no light on the attacks that they had seen the previous night. Cornelius Fudge was on the front page, shaking the hand of the Ministry of Magic's employee of the month.

"I don't understand," Harry said, taking off his glasses and yawning. "It couldn't have been too far in the future. I mean, the people were wearing Halloween costumes."

Hermione looked at the teacher's table and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Snape's not at breakfast."

"We know he's here though, we saw him last night," Ron said.

The rest of breakfast was spent, theorizing on what they could have seen last night. After breakfast, Neville and Harry ambushed Professor Dumbledore before he left the Great Hall. They were told to come to Dumbledore's office that afternoon. Neville took a good look at the Headmaster. For the first time Neville could think of, Professor Dumbledore looked old, weary almost. It was not a comforting sight. Not in the least.

"Was there an attack last night?" Harry asked, later that afternoon.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore said, sitting behind his desk. "Death Eaters attacked a muggle haunted house. Seventy-four people were killed. The muggle newspapers are calling it a massacre."

"Seventy-four…" Neville trailed off, feeling sick to his stomach. How could you-know-who order the deaths of so many so easily?

"The Ministry of Magic refused to believe that this was the work of Death Eaters, which is why you saw nothing of it in the paper this morning," Professor Dumbledore said.

"And I guess our word wouldn't help any," Harry said sarcastically.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head.

"Sir," Harry said hesitantly. "In the vision we shared, we saw a little girl, dressed like an angel…" Harry looked around. Professor Snape was not in Dumbledore's office. Neville understood exactly what Harry was thinking. Maybe Snape was there last night. Maybe he knew the fate of the little girl.

"I don't know specifics of who was killed, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, almost kindly.

"Okay," Harry said sadly. "I just hoped…"

"I know, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said sadly. "I know more than you'll ever know."

All the joy Neville could have found in that crisp autumn day was gone. He kept picturing the people running and screaming for their lives. Even Luna couldn't make him feel any better.

That Monday, Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all running late for Potions. Suddenly Harry's book bag split open, causing books and papers to be thrown everywhere.

"Go on," Harry said. "No point in us all losing points for Gryffindor."

When it was half-way through Potions, and Harry still hadn't shown up, Neville was getting quite worried. Hermione kept looking at the door and then her watch. "I don't understand," she whispered to Neville between instructions. "Should we tell Snape?"

Just then, the door opened, and Harry entered the classroom. Professor Snape looked furious to see him.

"Potter!"

Harry looked guilty for just a moment, and then a smile spread over his face. "Yes, sir?" he asked. Neville was confused. Harry never called Snape sir unless it was demanded of him.

"Find something funny, do you?" Snape barked.

Harry looked like he was about to laugh. "No, sir. Not at all."

"How dare you walk into my class more than half way through," Snape said dangerously.

"I have a pass," Harry challenged. Neville breathed a sigh of relief. At least Harry wouldn't lose any points for Gryffindor.

Snape snatched the pass from Harry, who then sat next to Hermione to watch them finish the potion. Harry was bombarded after Potions.

"What happened?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry shrugged. "I had to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"Without me?" Neville asked. Lately, Neville had been included in all of the talks. He tried not to be hurt that he wasn't this time.

"Un-uh," Harry said. "Let's get some dinner. I'm starving."

Neville let himself get a few steps behind Harry and the rest of the group. He watched Harry carefully. He seemed to walk slightly different. Finally, Neville reached out, and tried to see if he could find the connection they shared Halloween night. He found nothing. But he was sure of one thing.

That wasn't Harry Potter.

Neville watched Harry closely throughout dinner and later in the common room, as they all sat by the fire doing homework. Little things were different. He didn't hold his quill normally.

The Impostor turned in early, much earlier than normal. Ginny went upstairs with him. Neville watched him go up the stairs.

"That's not Harry," Neville insisted the moment Harry went upstairs.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"I'm telling you, that's not Harry. That's an Impostor," Neville said, getting upset. Where the hell was Harry?

"Neville, calm down," Hermione said softly. "Take a breath, your face is all red."

"That's because I don't know where Harry is!" Neville said, his voice rising.

"Lower your voice, mate," Ron hissed. "Anyone can hear you."

"Sorry," Neville mumbled. "Look, you know that weird connection that Harry and I have. I feel nothing. That's not Harry."

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe you're both tired."

A look of realization passed Ron's face. "He didn't ask you to check his work, love," Ron said, eyes wide.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"His work. We always ask you to check our work, even when we know you won't. He didn't even ask!" Ron said, his voice rising. "That's not Harry Potter!"

"Ron, now you keep your voice down," Hermione scolded. "Harry acted odd during diner, but I'm not accusing him of anything. He might just be tired."

"That's not Harry," Neville said in a hushed voice.

"Think this out, Neville," Hermione said. "We were just sitting here for three hours. If it's not Harry, he's not using Polyjuice Potion. He didn't take a sip of anything the entire time. How else could someone take his place?"

Neville had Ron convinced, but Hermione wasn't so sure. The next morning, at breakfast, they all watched him carefully at breakfast. Harry loved bacon, and ate it almost every morning. He didn't have a single slice that morning.

Even Hermione was convinced after Transfiguration. Harry sat up and was alert the entire class, something that rarely happened. Professor McGonagall asked to see Harry alone after class, so they started upstairs to the common room, trying to decide a trap.

Luna and Ginny were walking out of the charms classroom, and they quickly joined in on the plan. Luna suggested that they simply ask the Impostor to go to the Room of Requirements.

They waited inside the common room, right by the entrance for Harry, who showed up just a few minutes later.

"Hi," Harry said uneasily.

"Something's happened," Hermione said quickly.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement to talk," Ron said.

"Okay," the Impostor said.

He turned around and went back through the portrait hole.

"Lead the way," Neville said. Neville and the Impostor shared a long look, and Neville could see a flicker of doubt in the Impostor's eye.

Much to everyone's surprise, the Impostor knew where the Room of Requirements was. But not to take any chances, the moment the door closed behind them, with a flick of her wand, Hermione caused invisible ropes to bind around the Impostor's body.

Everyone had their wands out, pointing at the Impostor's chest.

"Peace," the Impostor said, smiling.

"Who are you?" Neville said confidently.

"Do me a favor and cast _finite_ on my throat, please," he asked pleasantly.

"Why should we do anything for you?" Ginny asked.

The Impostor's face seemed to quiver for a moment, and he scrunched up his nose. The face changed from Harry's to a young woman's. "Because I'm on your side," she told them.

"Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"Wotcher," Tonks said.

"Why do you have Harry's voice?" she asked suspiciously. "Metamorphs can't copy people's voices."

"How can you be sure about that?" Tonks asked.

"Because I read all about them when I met one," Hermione replied, lowering her wand slightly.

"It's a potion. Cast _finite_ on my throat," Tonks said.

Hermione pointed her wand at Tonks throat and said the incantation.

"Thank you," Tonks said in her real voice. The ropes disappeared and Tonks fell to the ground.

"Where's Harry?" Neville asked worriedly.

"Harry's at Headquarters. He was beat up yesterday. I'm taking his place until he gets better," Tonks told the group.

"Will he be okay?" Ginny asked quickly.

"He should be fine. Hopefully, he'll be back within a week. Until then, please consider me Harry," Tonks said.

"Were you Harry yesterday?" Ginny asked, looking down at her feet.

"Yes."

"Oh," Ginny said in an unnaturally high voice.

Tonks gave them more specifics, such as how often she would need to rest and needing help to remember the class schedule. Hermione actually took out a piece of parchment and a quill to write things down for Tonks.

"What about homework?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"What about it?" Tonks asked. "It's been eight years, but I'm sure not much has changed."

"The professors will realize that it's not Harry's handwriting," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Tonks raised her eyebrows up in surprise. "Good point," Tonks said softly.

"Pretend to hurt your hand," Luna said dreamily. "Then you'd have to write with your other hand, and no one would notice."

"Good idea, Luna," Ron said. "But if his hand is hurt, wouldn't Madam Pomfrey be able to fix it in a second?"

Luna waved her hand. "I'm sure Neville knows of a plant that would leave a mark for a week."

Neville looked down at the ground, trying to think of a plant that would work. "A Chokia Cubius Nationus would make your hand swell up for a week or two. You would just have to come with me to the Greenhouse. It's in the restricted plant section."

"I'm not getting bitten by anything," Tonks announced.

"But Tonks-"

Tonks raised her hand, and made it swell up to twice its normal size. "We'll pretend I had a visit to the Greenhouse."

The group continued to discuss a few more details, and then Hermione announced it was almost time for class.

Tonks and Ginny stayed behind for a moment, and Neville left with Luna, feeling much better than he did this morning. But at the same time, he was worried. It must have been Slytherins who beat him up.

It was an interesting week with Tonks as Harry. She told them that she was quite a good flyer, but had a little problem with landing, so running quidditch practices were out of the question. Ron ran practice that week, and Tonks sat with Neville and Dean once or twice as they watched.

Tonks tired easily, holding a full body morph. Hermione ended up doing a great deal of Harry's homework that week, but much to Ron's chagrin, didn't complain in the slightest.

"Don't worry, Ron," Hermione said pleasantly, putting her hand on his. "If Slytherins beat you up to a pulp and Tonks had to take your place, I'd do your homework for you, too."

"Thanks," Ron muttered, while Ginny laughed. Just then, Tonks as Harry bounded down the stairs.

She flopped down on the couch next to Ginny. "Just got the word from Remus," she said happily. "We're making the switch tonight at nine o'clock. You'll have Harry back soon."

"It's been fun having you here, though," Ron said in a hushed voice.

"Maybe for you," Tonks laughed. Whatever potion she was taking to change her voice was amazing; even her laugh sounded just like Harry's laugh. "I wasn't too thrilled having to take some classes."

Ron snorted. "You probably thought you would never have to have another class with Snape, eh?"

Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment. "Snape can be a complete prat in the classroom, can't he?"

"I think you mean all the time," Ron said.

Tonks leaned back. "I've dealt with him more than you, Ron. When he's working for the Order, his heart is in the right place."

"If you say so," Ron said rolling his eyes.

The next two hours past quickly, and Tonks stood up and said goodbye as Harry. A half hour later, the real Harry walked through the portrait hole with a big smile on his face. He was walking with a bit of a limp.

"Are you all right?" Neville asked. He felt better, knowing that this was the real Harry Potter.

"Much better than last week," Harry grinned. "Once I felt better, it was a nice little break from school. I just hope Tonks didn't mess up my grades!"

A/N – The plant, Chokia Cubius Nationus, is from dialogue that was written in the beginning of this past October. I am a die hard Cubs fan, and they choked the last week of the season and didn't make the play-offs. The plant name is a Latinization of "Choke Cub Nation." I look back at that now, and realize that the Cubs not making the play-offs had me a little more than upset. But now Spring Training has started, all I can say is, "Cubs will thrive in 2005!"


	13. Grandfather Clocks

**Chapter Thirteen – Grandfather Clocks**

"Mister Finnegan!" Professor McGonagall said shrilly. "Please pay attention. If you don't, you may find that I'm not too helpful if you are transfigured incorrectly."

Neville, along with the rest of the class tried not to snigger too loudly. Transfiguration was becoming one of Neville's most grueling classes. Today they were working on transfiguring a partner into very plain grandfather clocks. They were starting with big items, items close in size to the human body. By the end of the year, they should be able to transfigure someone into a matchbook if they so desired.

"Now everyone get a partner," Professor McGonagall instructed. As had been the custom since Ron and Hermione started dating, Harry looked over at Ron, who had already partnered up with Hermione. Then Harry would catch Neville's eye and they would be partners.

"Extra points if you can transfigure readable numbers on the face of the clock. Even more points if you can get the grandfather clock to chime," Professor McGonagall told the class.

"You want to go first?" Neville asked. To be honest, he was slightly nervous at the thought of becoming a grandfather clock. They had never done complete transformations before. It had only been various parts of their body. He wanted to get this first time over with.

"Sure," Harry said in a slightly shaky voice. "Let's go."

Neville closed his eyes while Harry performed the tricky wand movement. It took a few moments, but Neville felt his body stiffening. He briefly tried to move his arms, but they were stuck next to his side.

He couldn't quite explain how he knew it, but he knew the transfiguration was complete. A sudden wave of panic washed over him. He couldn't see. Everything was black around him. He couldn't hear anything either. There was only silence and nothingness around him. If he could speak, he knew he would practically be in tears.

After what Neville thought was a few minutes, but had no idea no way of knowing, his sight and hearing came slowly back to him. His body relaxed, and he was down on all fours, getting sick on the floor.

Harry handed him a glass of water, which he accepted gratefully. Neville looked around and saw that everyone who had been transfigured looked slightly green, and there were quite a few messes on the floor.

"Are you okay, mate?" Harry asked, as Neville hurried to clean up the mess he left.

"That was awful," Neville whispered.

Hermione had her hand raised high in the air. "Professor?" she asked. "Is that the reaction every time someone if transfigured completely?"

"No, Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "By the end of the year, you will be used to the feeling and it will no longer make you ill. I never tell my students the effects of the first time because no one would ever want to be transfigured."

"Got that right," Ron muttered, clutching his stomach. To Hermione, he asked, "Did I chime?"

"Ready, Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry looked at Neville apprehensively. "Now or never."

Harry took his glasses off and faced Neville. He closed his eyes, just like Neville had done. Neville looked again at the blackboard, glancing at the wand movement. There was no incantation.

He pictured the grandfather clock in his grandmother's living room. Concentrating on that clock with all his might, he flicked his wrist. Slowly, Harry turned into the clock. When the transfiguration was complete, Neville looked over his work.

"Very good, Mister Longbottom," McGonagall said. She moved the hands of the clock so that it would chime very soon. Fifteen seconds later, the clock chimed three times. "Full marks plus ten extra points."

Neville tapped the clock, and less than a minute later, Harry was back to normal, and cleaning up the mess he made. Class ended soon after that, and they headed towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"That's awful," Harry said. "There's nothingness."

Hermione, who looked very green, said, "I suppose we'll get used to it."

"I don't know why any one would want to," Ron grumbled.

"It's supposed to be very handy for work as an Auror," Hermione said.

"Are you still thinking about that, then?" Neville asked.

Ron nodded proudly. "I already have my application. Harry and I are going to go in together."

Neville noticed that Hermione was quiet. He supposed that Hermione wasn't thrilled in Ron's career choice; after all, being an Auror was very dangerous work.

"What are you going to do?" Neville asked Hermione. She looked grateful at the question.

"I'm honestly not sure yet," Hermione answered. "I'll probably end up apply for a dozen jobs or so and see where that leads me."

Luna showed up to the table then and sat down next to Neville. "How are you feeling, Harry?" she asked kindly.

"I'm better," Harry asked. "I wish this limp would go away. Madam Pomfrey can't figure out what's wrong."

"I can't believe you're not officially reporting Crabbe and Goyle," Hermione said, bristling slightly. "They should be expelled."

"That would be great, love," Ron said sarcastically. "Run them off straight to the Death Eaters, instead of keeping them here at Hogwarts where we can keep an eye on them."

"I hadn't thought of that," Hermione admitted.

Luna was staring at the Slytherin table. "Do you think any of their fathers have the Imperius Curse on them?"

"I doubt it," Harry said bitterly. "They know what they're doing."

"Maybe," Luna said. "Anyways, Daddy wrote me and said that Fudge might be forced into retirement soon. Apparently, some of the Goblins that he's been trying to kill have some very unflattering information on him. A little bit of blackmail goes quite a long way."

"That's interesting," Hermione said, in a slightly strained voice. "How does your father know that?"

"Daddy never reveals his secrets," Luna said, nodding her head. "If a source couldn't trust him, Daddy would never get any stories at all."

"Of course," Hermione said, nodding just as sagely. Neville gave her a look to make her leave Luna alone. He realized that Hermione didn't understand Luna and her beliefs all that much. Hermione needed to read something in a book to believe it, and Luna simply believed in all kinds of things.

Neville and Luna took a walk after dinner, before they needed to split up and do homework. Then Harry and Neville stayed up later than everyone, practicing transfiguration. Harry hadn't been able to make distinguishing markings on the grandfather clock, and had been assigned extra homework. Professor McGonagall was right though; the horrible feeling did get better each time he was transfigured.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the window. "What's that?" Neville asked.

"I think it's an owl," Harry said, walking to the window.

Neville looked at the window, and recognized the owl. "That's my gran's owl," Neville said nervously. A sinking feeling entered his stomach. What could be so important that had to be delivered now, and not at breakfast?

He went to the window and untied the letter from the owl's leg. His thoughts went straight to his parents. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead," he thought over and over.

Harry was watching Neville carefully. Neville sat down on the couch, took a deep breath and unrolled the parchment. His eyes scanned the letter. And then scanned it twice, because he didn't quite believe what he had just read.

"Is everything all right?" Harry asked quietly.

Neville found himself blinking back tears. "My mum spoke tonight," he said, choked up a bit. "She said 'Frank,' and 'water.'"

"She's never spoken?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head. "She's never said a word since that…that night," he said. "She hugged me over the summer. Harry, I think she's getting better."

"Neville, that's great!" Harry said, beaming.

"I wonder if she'll say my name," Neville said, wiping the tear that had fallen down his cheek. He thought, at first, he would feel foolish crying in front of Harry, but they were such good friends at that point, that he didn't feel foolish at all. "I would do anything to hear my mum say my name."

Neville read the letter for the third time. "Gran says not to get my hopes up," Neville said, showing the letter to Harry. "She wants to remind me that it took sixteen years to say two words."

"That's not very nice," Harry said.

"That's Gran for you," Neville said, shaking his head. "She's right though. My mum may never get any better than this."

"But isn't the important thing she's getting better?" Harry demanded. "Neville, if she said water, there's a whole lot of words probably waiting to be said. Who knows what could happen in a few years?"

"Thanks, Harry," Neville said gratefully. "I don't think I can be turned into a clock again. Can we call it a night?"

Harry nodded, and the two boys went upstairs to their dorm room. Neville secured the curtains around his bed tightly. After a few minutes, he heard Harry's snores added into the mix of sounds from the room. But Neville stayed up for who knows how long, reading and rereading the letter.

Neville started carrying the letter in his robe, next to the picture of him as a baby with his parents. He wrote his grandmother the next day, demanding every single detail she could give him. Now Neville couldn't wait for Christmas break, which was still six weeks away. He couldn't wait to see his parents.

That weekend brought another quidditch game, this time between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Luna wore her huge Eagle's nest hat and sat with the rest of Ravenclaw. Neville, however, stood his ground this year, and refused to support any team other than Gryffindor. So Neville was sitting with the rest of Gryffindor, cheering every time Slytherin was called for a plenty or missed a shot.

88888

The Slytherin team changed a bit from last year. Malfoy was no longer on the team and his position was taken over by Theodore Nott. Millicent Bulstrode, who Neville never realized could play quidditch, was on the team, playing Beater. And Neville had to admit, she was quite good. Crabbe, who had been a Beater last year, was now the Keeper. It was not a good position for him, because it required him to move quickly to defend the hoops.

Harry and Ginny spent the most of the match huddled over a sheet of parchment. They were trying to find Ravenclaw and Slytherin's weakness for when they played them next term. Every time a Chaser missed a shot, or Crabbe let the quaffle by him, it was written on the parchment.

Much to Luna's disappointment, Slytherin won, two hundred to one hundred and fifty. It wasn't the biggest lost, so Ravenclaw was still in the thick of the race.

A few days later, Neville was at breakfast with the rest of his friends. Luna joined them just as the mail arrived.

"No Draco this morning?" Neville asked.

"He never came down," Luna said worriedly.

There were small shrieks, suddenly around the Great Hall. "What's happened?" Harry asked quickly.

Hermione laid the Daily Prophet on the table in front of them. Neville quickly scanned the headline.

_Death Eaters attack Diagon Alley!_

Hermione picked up the paper and read it quickly. "There was an explosion at Madam Malkin's. It doesn't say if anyone was killed or not."

"I really don't like this waiting and finding out everything after the fact," Ginny mumbled.

"No one does," Neville said. "If it doesn't say, maybe no one was killed."

"That would be a nice change," Harry said. The bell rang, making everyone go to class.

That night, Neville and Luna decided to study in the Greenhouse, away from everyone else. After word of that attack, he just really wanted to spend time with Luna. For almost an hour, they worked on their homework in silence. Neville finished first, and took out the application for St. Mungos' Healer Training Program.

The first two pages were simple, name and address and so forth. Neville saw that he had to get three recommendations, write four different essays and take a test at the end of March.

"Four essays!" Neville moaned, showing Luna the application.

"Who will you get recommendations from?" Luna asked interestedly.

"Professor Sprout, definitely," Neville answered promptly. "Maybe McGonagall. I don't know who else."

"What about Snape?" Luna asked. "He could write about your research for the potion."

"I can't imagine that Snape would write me a good recommendation," Neville said, shaking his head. "I melted too many cauldrons over the year."

"It never hurts to ask," Luna said. "When the time comes, I'll probably ask Snape for one. Potions is one of my best subjects."

"Maybe," Neville said thoughtfully. "He didn't show up for our potion session yesterday."

"He didn't teach yesterday, either," Luna said. "Potions was a free period."

"Maybe he was fighting with the Death Eaters," Neville said. "He must have been."

"That must be hard for him, having to fight against the people you're really working with," Luna said, letting her head rest of Neville's shoulder. She pushed her books away and put her arms around Neville's midsection.

Neville tossed the application aside, and kissed Luna hard on the lips. She backed away for just a moment to place a locking charm on the Greenhouse, and then kissed him right back.

"We should do homework here everyday," Neville muttered between kisses. They kissed happily for a while, but a sudden pounding broke them apart.

"Not Sprout again," Neville moaned.

"I don't think it is," Luna said, readjusting her clothes. "Listen."

It certainly wasn't Professor Sprout. Someone was banging on the door so hard that the glass was shaking. Neville stood up and to his amazement, Draco Malfoy was on the other side of the glass.

"Longbottom! Luna! Open up!" he shouted. He looked incredibly upset about something.

Neville helped Luna up off of the ground. He couldn't help but put his arm around Luna's waist as she opened up the door with her wand. Draco came tumbling inside.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Neville asked quietly.

"You fight with Potter, right?" Draco asked quickly.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Don't you? You're working with Potter? To defeat the Dark Lord?" Draco said, his words practically spilling over each other.

"To defeat you-know-who, Malfoy," Neville said. "We don't consider him the Dark Lord."

"Fine. You-know-who," Malfoy spat. "You're fighting him, right?"

"We're trying to," Luna said, her head held high. "Why?"

"I want to help," Draco said earnestly. "I want in."

88888

**A/N - Thank you to those of you who pointed out that I didn't use the right form of Impostor. It's been fixed now. : )**


	14. Draco's Explanation

**Chapter Fourteen – Draco's Explanation**

"What?" Neville asked incredulously. "What do you mean?"

"What I said, Longbottom," Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't want to talk about this in the open. May I come in?"

"Of course, Draco," Luna said quietly. "What's happened?"

"My-" Draco started and trailed off. He stepped inside the Greenhouse and closed the door behind him. "You know those attacks yesterday?" he asked quietly.

"The ones at Diagon Alley?" Neville asked.

Draco nodded and looked down at the floor. "My mother…she was killed in the attacks yesterday."

"The papers didn't mention any fatalities," Neville said.

"That's because they're only concerned about Aurors or Enforcers being killed now," Draco said.

"Are you all right?" Neville asked.

"Am I all right, Longbottom?" Draco said, with a short laugh. "I just spread my mother's ashes over the lagoon. How do you think I am?"

"Draco…" Luna said.

"He's taken everything from me!" Draco shouted so loudly that Luna quickly cast a silencing charm on the Greenhouse. "I've lost my parents! I have no money. No friends. I've lost everything because of him and if you're fighting him, I want to help!"

Neville suddenly felt very naïve. In the six years he had known Draco Malfoy, he never once considered that he actually had feelings. He always assumed that deep down, Draco was a monster. But everything changed once Neville looked at his face and could see the depth of his angst. He was completely broken. And Neville felt no triumph at his expense. Only pity.

"Luna, take him to the Room of Requirements," Neville said softly. "I'll go to the Gryffindor Common Room and get everyone."

"You'll talk to Potter?" Draco said hopefully.

"No," Neville said, shaking his head. "You will."

"Have you lost your head?" Ron said, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Talk to Malfoy?"

Neville looked into the fireplace at the Gryffindor common room. He had been in luck, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all working on homework when he came in. "I think you'd like to hear what he has to say," Neville said firmly.

"You're really not joking, are you?" Harry asked. "Malfoy wants to help fight?"

Neville nodded. "Look, just hear him out, please?" Neville asked. "And if you don't like what he has to say, then that's it."

"Let's go," Hermione said, putting her books in her bag.

"You want to talk to him?" Ron asked, his jaw dropping. "After the number of times he's called you-"

Hermione cut him off. "Frankly, Ron, we can use all the help we can get. Especially from someone who knows the other side."

"Fine," Harry said finally. "Let's get this over with."

They walked to the Room of Requirements in silence. Harry had the invisibility cloak draped over his arm in case they were out past curfew.

As Harry walked back and forth in front of the painting, Ron muttered, "I can't believe we're doing this," under his breath.

The door opened, and Luna and Draco were sitting in two of the arms chairs that sat in a circle. Neville was impressed; Luna had managed to duplicate the chairs that Harry always thought of.

Draco stood up nervously when everyone entered. "Potter," he said, nodding his head. "Weasley. Granger. Weasley."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's get right to the point, Malfoy. Why should we trust you?"

Draco's face fell a bit. Neville guessed he thought the first question would be why he wanted to join. "You have no reason to trust me, Potter, other than I want to help fight him."

"Why?" Ron practically sneered.

"My mother, the one who you think looks like she's smelling dung all the time, Weasley, was killed fighting for the Death Eaters yesterday. He's taken everything from me, and I want to help destroy him," Draco said.

"So this is some twisted form of revenge on your master, isn't it, Malfoy," Harry said angrily.

"He's not my master," Draco said quietly.

"I didn't quite hear that, Malfoy," Ginny said.

"He's not my master!" Draco shouted. "Don't ever say that again. My parents might have been his slave, but I'm not!"

"You were willing to be last year," Harry said.

Draco pushed up the left sleeve of his robe. "Do you see the Dark Mark, Potter? Do you?" he challenged.

"Maybe that's the plan!" Harry said. "How do we know that you're not working on Voldemort's orders to get close to me?"

"I'm not," Draco said adamantly. "I was in Azkaban for more than half the year, Potter. They couldn't tell me anything. After that I was at your Headquarters, and then I was here. No one had the chance to get me a message."

"How do you think you'll actually work with us? You're a pureblood, remember? You think you're better than all of us," Harry said angrily.

"Don't you get it, Potter?" Draco yelled. "You've won! I'm no better than you! I'm no better than Granger! I'm no better than anyone!"

Draco looked slightly ashamed after his outburst. He sat down on one of the chairs and stared at the floor. "Potter, I don't know what else to say, except I want to help you," he said softly.

Harry looked around, as if asking for help. Neville could tell that Draco was sincere. Draco wasn't that good of an actor to pull this off.

"If we let you in, you can't question me, Malfoy," Harry said firmly. "And if we get the slightest idea that you're working against us…" Harry trailed off, the meaning clearly there.

Draco looked up and nodded. The room was silent for a moment. Then Ron said, "If you ever call Hermione that term again, you'll regret it."

"Ron, I can defend myself," Hermione said briskly. Then she turned to look straight at Draco. "If you ever call me mudblood again, you'll wish all I would do is slap like third year."

"I'm sorry," Draco muttered.

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, more pronounced.

Hermione looked slightly conflicted for a moment. "I accept your apology," she said finally.

Draco nodded and leaned back in his chair. "So what do you do? How do you work against him?" he asked.

Everyone sat down in the chairs. It was clear that no one was sure how much information to share with Draco right away.

"Neville and I practice Occlumency and Legilimency," Harry said after a moment's thought. "Voldemort tries to put visions in my head."

Draco visibly shuddered at the sound of Voldemort's name. "So it's true? You two have a connection?"

For just a moment, Neville thought Draco knew about the connection he and Harry shared. But then he realized he meant the connection between Harry and Voldemort.

"What does Voldemort know about it?" Hermione asked.

Again, Draco shuddered. "Do you all throw his name around casually like that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Only Harry and Hermione," Ginny answered. "I've only said it a few times."

"But you're getting better," Harry said.

"I know," Ginny sighed.

"You've never said his name, Weasley?" Draco asked.

Ron looked like he wanted nothing more than to punch the day lights out of Draco. "I can say his name," Ron said weakly.

"Have you ever said it?" Draco seemed to challenge.

Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Voldemort," he said very quickly.

"Good show, mate," Harry said softly.

"Have you said it?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco stared at Harry for a minute. "Potter, from when I was born until my time in Azkaban, I was raised to look at the Dark…You-know-who, like a God," Draco said. "That's all I was taught. That You-Know-Who was the best thing to ever happen to the wizarding world…" Draco trailed off, obviously leaving something out.

"What else?" Hermione asked. "Everything you know can help."

"Do you really want to know?" Draco asked. "Do you want to know what I was taught about you, Potter?"

Harry's eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"Up until we started Hogwarts, and it was obvious that you fell under Dumbledore's spell, you were regarded as the most powerful wizard alive," Draco said. "That you would grow up and take his place and lead the Death Eaters to glory."

"That's why you tried to be friends with me first year, isn't it?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded slowly. "My father was most displeased when I reported that you were better friends with Weasley than with me. I tried to explain that we were different houses, but he didn't care."

"How could the Death Eaters think that?" Hermione asked. "The prophecy says-"

"Hermione!" Neville, Ron and Harry hissed at the same time. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands.

"What prophecy?" Draco asked.

"There was a prophecy, Draco," Luna said dreamily. "That a wizard would be born at the end of July that would defeat the Dark Lord."

"And it's Potter?" Draco asked.

"Looks that way," Harry said grudgingly.

"My parents certainly didn't know of a prophecy involving Potter," Draco said. "I grew up hearing stories about Potter and how he would finish the work that The Dark Lord could not."

"Is that why you hate me so much?" Harry asked, looking surprised at the question.

"Potter, I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts because I couldn't wait to meet you," Draco said uneasily. "I've been friends with…well used to be friends with Crabbe and Goyle since I was a little kid. We used to laugh and joke that the great Potter would join our gang and that we would be his greatest supporters."

Harry let out a low whistle. "I had no idea," he said in a low voice.

"Of course not," Draco said. "I couldn't believe it when you wouldn't shake my hand on the Hogwarts Express. Every childhood fantasy came crashing down around me."

An uneasy silence settled over the room. Draco looked around, as if he was measuring them all up. "So this prophecy," he asked after a moment. "Was it any kid that year born at the end of July? I was born July thirtieth."

"That's my birthday," Neville said, sounding slightly surprised. Could Draco have been a candidate as well?

"There were a few other things, Draco," Ron said. "I doubt your parents ever defied you-know-who."

"Probably right about that," Draco said. He then stood up suddenly. "Look, I've said everything I need to say. Am I in or not?"

Neville glanced at Harry, who then glanced at Ron, who glanced at Hermione. "You're in," Harry said simply. He stood up and quickly shook Draco's hand.

There wasn't much to be said after that. Draco and Luna headed towards the Ravenclaw Tower, while Neville, Harry, Ron and Ginny went to the Gryffindor Tower.

They were in luck; the common room was practically empty. "I can't believe you just shook hands with Draco Malfoy," Ron said in a low whisper.

"Well, Sirius shook hands with Snape for the good of the Order…" Harry trailed off.

"I can't believe that Draco grew up wanting to be your friend," Ginny said. "It's kinda sad in a way, isn't it?"

"I think it's good he wants to help us," Hermione said. "He even went to meetings with Death Eaters. We'll be able to learn a lot."

"We're getting to be a pretty big group," Harry said. "That's seven people total."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Harry, you, me, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Draco," Hermione said, counting them off. "That's seven people."

"We should give ourselves a name," Ginny said brightly. "The DA within the DA."

"I don't think so, sis," Ron said, smiling.

"I was joking, bro," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. She took a ribbon out of the pocket of her robe and pulled back her thick, red hair. Neville thought he caught Harry staring at her just a little too long. He briefly wondered if he had a crush on her. He told himself to ask Harry about it later.

"I'm going to bed," Harry announced suddenly. He stood up quickly.

"Me, too," Ginny said.

"I've still got homework to do," Neville said glumly. Neville, Ron and Hermione stayed in the common room, working on homework for the next hour or so. Finally, Neville was ready to sleep. Ron and Hermione said they were going to stay downstairs for a bit, no doubt ready to take advantage of an empty commons room.

Neville walked into his dorm and to his surprise, saw Harry and Ginny in an embrace on Harry's bed.

"Sorry," Neville said quickly, blushing, as he started to exit the room.

Harry and Ginny split apart very quickly, and Ginny practically ran out of the room, bright red.

"I thought I saw something going on between you two," Neville said, shaking his head. "Why haven't you told any of us?"

"I don't know, mate," Harry said truthfully. "But now that you know, everyone else might as well know."

"Sorry," Neville muttered again.

"No, it's fine. Ginny was getting fed up keeping it a secret, anyways," Harry admitted.

Neville nodded and quickly changed into his pyjamas. Draco Malfoy was now their ally. Harry and Ginny were dating. As he fell asleep, Neville briefly wondered what life would throw at him tomorrow.

**A/N – So I'm sure you've all been thinking, "Where in the world has Kerry been?" I really don't have much of an excuse. I got a new job right after I posted the last chapter, and I work 50 hours a week now. After work, and writing my original fiction novel, I didn't have much time left for fan fiction. Now that I'm a little more used to the heavy schedule, I should be able to write fan fiction on a regular basis again. I probably won't even post as much as I used to, but I practically promise I won't take two months between chapters again, either! So please don't hate me! **


	15. Winter Solstice

**Chapter Fifteen – Winter Solstice**

The next morning, the Great Hall started buzzing when Harry and Ginny entered together, holding hands. Neville was already sitting next to Ron and Hermione. He had to keep himself from laughing when he saw Ron's jaw drop in shock. Hermione, however, had a huge smile on her face. Neville could tell she was pleased.

"Did this happen last night?" Hermione beamed.

Ginny shook her head. "Since Halloween," she admitted.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "I had no idea."

"I think that was the idea," Neville said slyly. Harry gave him an exasperated look. Slowly, everyone seemed to realize that Ron hadn't said a word yet.

"Ron?" Harry asked tentatively. "Say something, mate."

"If you ever hurt her…" Ron trailed off.

"Oh, grow up, Ron," Ginny said, glaring at her older brother. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"I'm not going to hurt Ginny, Ron," Harry said in a low voice.

"Better not," Ron grumbled.

Hermione put her arm around Ron. "Love, don't I always say Harry's like a brother to me? You don't see him threatening you not to hurt me," she said.

Harry coughed discreetly.

"You didn't!" Hermione said, sounding offended.

"Someone had to look out for you, in case this lout tried to hurt you," Harry said apologetically.

Hermione looked like she didn't know whether to be upset or pleased. "Very well then."

"I feel a bit left out," Neville said, laughing. "No one threatened me when I started dating Luna."

"I could threaten Luna for you," Ginny said cheerfully.

"Who's going to threaten me?" a voice said behind him. Neville turned around and saw Luna standing there. She had made some…interesting fashion choices today. Her vest was on backwards. She was wearing the trousers that female students were allowed to wear know, but she had them rolled up to just below her knee. Luna then sat down next to Neville, which surprised him. Luna normally ate breakfast with Draco.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?" Luna asked, helping herself to some porridge.

"I'll bite," Hermione asked. "Why are you here Luna?"

"I'm here because I think I'm supposed to find out how you all really feel about what Draco had to say last night. And then I think I'm supposed to tell him what you said," Luna sighed. "He was very vague this morning, in the common room."

The group all shifted around in their seat uncomfortably. "Well…there's not much to say, is there?" Harry asked.

Ron continued. "We'll find out what he knows, and if we think there's something he should know, we'll tell 'im."

Luna rested her head on her chin as she took a sip of water. "That's what I told him you'd say," she said softly. Neville sat up a little straighter when he realized Luna had put her hand on his thigh. She had never done that at the table before. Tentatively, he put his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze. She smiled. Neville could tell that she was tired. He briefly wondered how long she and Draco stayed up last night, talking.

But then the bell rang, and Neville had more pressing things on his mind. Like the History of Magic test that he was determined not to fail.

88888

The next few weeks when quicker than Neville could ever imagine. Before he knew it, there was only a week of school left before the Winter Holiday. Everyone was excited about the Winter Solstice Celebration that would be the night classes ended. Hermione did the majority of the organizing, but had a lot of help from Lavender and Parvati. Apparently, the two girls convinced Hermione that they needed to combine the carnival feeling with a dance.

Hermione consented. It was finally decided that the carnival section would be first, followed by two hours of dancing. But she was firm that no one would wear dress robes, which was fine by most every male at Hogwarts.

Three days before classes ended, the seventh years were invited to a huge Career Fair. It took place in the evening. The Great Hall became inhabited by what seemed to be innumerous booths and stalls.

Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in a group in the beginning. After the first three (Magical Maids, Gringotts and Tyrannical Toys), they finally decided to let Hermione wander off on her own. She seemed determined to stop at every booth and talk to every singe person.

Harry and Ron were mainly interested in the Auror program. Ron asked Neville casually, if he would think about that, and Neville answered a definite no. At that point, Neville left Harry and Ron, who were talking to an Auror, to wander off to the St. Mungos booth.

There were several other students around the booth. Terry Boot, Padma Patil, even Goyle was there. Neville had to keep himself from laughing, picturing Goyle cleaning the chamber pots.

Neville already had his application for the Healing Program filled out. He had even started two of the essays, and planned on finishing those up during break. All he needed was his third recommendation, having already asked Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall. He had a sneaking suscpion he would have to ask Professor Snape.

"Are you interested in the Healing Program?" a kindly looking wizard asked.

Neville looked up, surprised. He hadn't realized anyone had noticed him at the counter. "Yes, sir, I really am." Which was true. Healing was the only professor Neville wanted to consider.

"It's a very competitive program, young man," the wizard said kindly. "Students right out of Hogwarts rarely are chosen. It sometimes helps to wait a year or two before applying."

"I didn't know that," Neville said, his face falling. "Healing is really the only thing I want to do."

"Why?" the wizard asked simply.

"I'm not sure," Neville said honestly. "I'm good at other things, like Herbology. I know I could easily get a job in that field. But I want to help people. I'm actually working on a project this year with a professor, to try to find a cure for a disease."

"Really?" the wizard asked, raising an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Cruor Toxicium," Neville said quietly, hoping none of the other students overheard.

"Any luck so far?" the wizard asked interestedly.

"A fair bit," Neville said. "We've managed to isolate the poison, and we thought we might have found an antidote, but it only lasts an hour, and then actually makes the poison worse."

"Which would not be good," the wizard said, smiling.

"Exactly," Neville sighed. "But it's a lot further then we were at the end of last year."

The wizard started to study him a bit. "Haven't I seen you around St. Mungos? You don't have the disease, do you?" he asked.

"No, sir," Neville answered quickly. "I have family who live…"

"Of course, Longbottom," the wizard said knowingly. "I've been working with your mother over the past few months."

"I'll see her at Christmas," Neville said.

"Tell you what," the wizard said, putting his hand in his pocket. "I can understand why you would have a passion of Healing. When you're ready to send in your application in, owl it to me, and I'll make sure it goes to the top of the stack."

Neville's eyes grew wide. "Thank you, sir. Thank you very much," he said happily. Neville stuck his hand out, and the wizard shook it heartily. Then he handed Neville a business card. Neville turned and walked away before he looked at the card.

The card belonged to Herbert Bonham, Head Healer. Neville's eyes grew wide when he saw this. He couldn't have just possibly had a conversation with the most senior Healer at St. Mungo's, could he? As great of a possibility that was, Neville was actually happier with the thought that the Head Healer was working with his mum. Maybe it was possible that she would get better.

Neville looked around for his group. Harry and Ron were no where to be seen, and Hermione was in an animated conversation with a witch at a small booth. The banner above the booth said, "No More Trees! Wand Making without Cutting down Friends!"

A moment later, Hermione was by his side. "I have it narrowed to five," Hermione said happily.

"That's all?" Neville asked with a grin.

"It's taken me almost a year to get down to five," Hermione said in a seriously. "This is a huge decision to be made."

Harry and Ron joined them just as Neville was about to ask what Hermione's five choices were. They were talking happily about the different classes Aurors had to take. But then Hermione cut them off by announcing that it was time to work on decorations for the Winter Solstice celebration.

88888

"Happy Solstice!" Hermione yelled when Neville and Luna walked into the Great Hall. The party wasn't going to be starting for another hour, but all of the seventh years were going to help set up, and Luna volunteered to help as well.

Neville was in a very good mood. Classes were done for two weeks, and now he was going to get to enjoy a fun night with all of his friends, and especially Luna.

Luna had dressed for the celebration carefully. She was wearing a long green gown with bell sleeves. Her hair was flowing wildly down her back, and on her head was a small wreath. When Neville asked why she dressed up, she simply responded, "To honor the Mother Goddess."

Soon, the majority of the seventh years were in the Great Hall, putting the finishing touches on the place. It looked wonderful. In the fireplace, a huge Yule log was burning. Garland of ivy and holly were draped around every window. The Enchanted Ceiling showed a simple snow fall, but with the stars shining brightly.

Finally, the doors opened and the rest of the school came in. The Great Hall was divided into different sections. Some of the professors had agreed to tell Solstice stories in one corner, while enchanted bells gave a musical performance in another.

In the center of the Great Hall were different types of games, "like a carnival," Hermione said. Each game had a different type of prize, all donated from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Neville desperately wanted to win a prize for Luna. He chose what he thought was a simple game. You simply stand behind a line and try to throw a small ring around a bottle. But no matter how many times Neville tried, he couldn't win a prize.

He was sort of glad when Luna whispered that her father heard that the owners of the joke shop had bartered away their souls to open their shop, and that each product they made stole a little piece of the purchaser's soul as well. Luna had no desire for Neville to win her a prize. Which was good, because Neville was beginning to think that the games were impossible to win.

At ten o'clock, the professors helped the seventh years clean up the Great Hall. Then Lee Jordan, who had been the DJ for the Halloween Ball last year, set up, and started the music.

Immediately the dance floor filled up with students. Luna didn't want to dance yet, so they walked to a table to grad something to drink. Ron and Hermione were at the table, too. Neville asked where Harry was, and Ron said that Ginny dragged him off to dance.

"Do you want to risk it, Hermione?" Ron asked. He took a sip of punch and coughed slightly. "Spiked again."

Hermione moaned. "I was going to put a charm on the punch!" she cried. Then she just shook her head and sighed. "Well, hopefully no first years will drink any."

"Hand me a glass," Neville laughed. Ron shrugged and poured some punch in a glass and handed it to Neville. "I'm of age, I can drink if I want."

"I'll take a small glass, too, Ronald," Luna said dreamily. "I'm of age in three days."

"Luna…" Neville said softly. Luna wasn't supposed to drink alcohol because of her illness.

"It's fine, Neville," Luna whispered. "Just a little bit."

Ron handed her a half glass of punch. Then Luna took Neville's glass and poured half of her drink in his. "See, not much at all."

"I might as well have a glass too, then," Hermione said grumpily. Ron quickly handed her a glass. She raised it in a toast, and added, sounding much more pleasant, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Winter Solstice, you mean," Luna correct before they took a sip.

"Happy Winter Solstice," Hermione smiled. They all clinked glasses and took a sip. It was strong!

"I bet it was Finnegan," Ron said sagely. "He spiked it last year."

Then a slower song could be heard. Neville took Luna and his glasses and put them on the table. Luna grabbed his hand, and they walked onto the dance floor without a word. This was the music Neville liked dancing too.

Luna rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. Neville held her tightly to him; he loved being this close to her. But then she pulled away slightly. Luna leaned back, as if she were studying him.

"Is something wrong?" Neville asked worriedly.

"I just want to look at you," Luna said serenlely.

"Why?" Neville asked, confused. "Is something on my face?"

Luna took one hand, and stroked the side of his face. "I like looking at you."

"Really?" Neville asked, sounding surprised. Then he grinned sheepishly. "I like looking at you, too."

Luna smiled slowly. "I know you do," she said slyly. Luna then pulled herself to him again, putting her head back on his shoulder.

Suddenly Neville felt ten feet tall. He knew that Luna loved him. He knew that Luna enjoyed kissing him. But until that moment, he never actually put two and two together and realized that Luna was attracted to him. Just like he was attracted to her. He rather liked knowing that.

The dance ended far too soon in everyone's opinion. And unfortunately, the professors escorted all of the different houses back to their common rooms. So there was no chance to sneak off to the Greenhouse with Luna.

Which was okay, Neville reasoned as he walked back to the common room. There were no classes tomorrow, and the Hogwarts Express didn't leave until eleven. There would be time to spend with Luna tomorrow.


	16. Christmas

**Chapter Sixteen – Christmas**

"Neville, your Remembrall is really getting annoying," Ron said, as he was busy packing his trunk. "Can't you remember whatever it is your supposed to remember?"

"Every single Remembrall of mine has done this," Neville said apologetically, placing his Remembrall in his trunk where it wouldn't be noticed. "You know I keep forgetting different things."

"Wouldn't it be funny if it's been the same thing you've forgotten for seven years?" Harry grinned.

"Even my memory's not that bad," Neville laughed. He closed his trunk and rechecked his pocket, confirming that Trevor was indeed inside. Though Trevor couldn't seem to stand still today.

"You done?" Harry asked to Ron.

"Gimme a minute," Ron muttered. Neville sat on his trunk, waiting for Ron to finish. It was only the three of them in the room. Dean and Seamus had already finished packing a while ago.

"I can't believe this is our last Christmas," Harry said.

"It's not our last Christmas ever, you dolt," Ron laughed. "It's just our last Christmas here. Next Christmas will be different."

"Exactly, you and Harry will be training to be Aurors, and I'll hopefully be training to be a Healer. And who knows what Hermione will be doing," Neville said.

"And Ginny and Luna will be having their last Christmas at Hogwarts," Harry said. "I'm just glad we're going to your house, Ron."

Ron nodded his head in agreement. "Fred and George wrote me, saying that someone from the Order had been over to the Burrow every day to put up wards. It'll be nice though. Even Charlie's going to be there. It's the first time all seven of us will be together in a while."

Just then, Ginny came into the room. "Will you three hurry up?" she said, her hands on her hips. "And I thought girls were the slower ones. Honestly."

88888

Neville and Luna walked through Diagon Alley, hand in hand on Christmas Eve. But they weren't celebrating Christmas today; they were celebrating Luna's birthday. She was now officially of age.

"I thought it would feel different," Luna said somewhat sadly. "I feel just like I did yesterday."

"Do some magic," Neville said casually.

"We can't do magic outside of Hog…oh," Luna said. "I forgot about that."

"Try something," Neville said. "It will make you feel older."

"Very well," Luna said, smiling. She took out her wand and pointed it at her head. "_Capillago Secus!"_

Her hair color changed to a lovely shade of lavender. A minute later, it was back to her natural dirty blonde color. Then she started staring at the sky in silence.

After almost two minutes of silence, Neville asked, "What are you doing?"

Luna looked at him with a satisfied smile on her face. "Making sure I didn't get an owl from the Ministry. You're right," she said, taking his arm. "I do feel a bit older now."

They went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, where Luna insisted that the bill be split in half, even though Neville was more than happy to pay the entire thing. Then even though it was December, and quite chilly outside, Luna wanted ice cream. So they headed to the ice cream parlor.

Luna had a cup of Sherbert, while Neville helped himself to an orange split.

"When do I get my present?" Luna said.

"Aren't you in a hurry?" Neville laughed.

"I want my present," Luna said smiling, finishing off her sherbert. "You did get me one, didn't you?"

"Birthday or Christmas first," Neville asked.

"Birthday, please," Luna said.

Neville took out two packages from the heavy winter cloak that he was wearing. He handed Luna the bigger present first. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," Luna said beaming. She opened the package and let out a small shriek of delight. "Where did you find this?"

Neville blushed from embarrassment, but he was very pleased that she liked it so much. He came to Diagon Alley yesterday to look for gifts, and in the Second Hand shop, he found an old book.

"Fantastic Beasts not Listed in Fantastic Beasts," Luna read off of the cover. "This is wonderful!" She flipped through the pages. "Here's the Blibbering Humdinger! And the Crumple-Horned Snorkkack! This has everything!"

Luna put the book down on the table and started reaching in her cloak. Then Neville grabbed his forehead, an unexpected headache overcame him.

"Are you all right?" Luna asked worriedly.

Neville was still clutching his forehead. "I'm not sure," he said honestly. This headache had been different. It was less intense, but the pain was lingering. He shook his head, as if trying to force the headache off. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Luna asked. "We could leave if you want."

"Is anyone staring?" Neville asked quietly.

"We're the only ones here," Luna whispered back. "No one's even behind the counter."

"Okay, then," Neville said. "I'm fine now." The pain was still there, but it was tolerable. Neville briefly thought that when he's a Healer, he'll be able to heal these headaches.

He handed Luna the second present, a much smaller package. Neville tapped his foot nervously; he wasn't sure how she'd react to the present.

Luna took her time unwrapping the present. She stared at the small velvet box in front of her for a moment. Finally, she opened the box and looked what was inside. She lifted the silver bracelet and looked at it carefully.

"Are these topazes?" Luna asked, looking at Neville. Neville nodded. Each link of the bracelet was held together by a different colored topaz.

"Neville, this is beautiful," Luna said softly. "Topazes have always been my favorite."

She held out her wrist, and Neville put the bracelet on. "Well, it's your birthstone," Neville said.

"Not just that," Luna said eagerly. "The topaz is an amazing gemstone. Some believe that a topaz can make the wearer invisible in an emergency. It also changes color if you're in the presense of an enemy."

"I didn't know that," Neville said. He was just pleased because Luna looked so happy. It had been a little more money than he had planned on spending. But, Neville reasoned, her Birthday present had cost less than a Galleon, because he found it at the second hand shop. So the prices averaged out.

Luna looked at the bracelet one more time and then handed Neville a present. "Your turn."

Neville picked up the present. It was small and fairly flat, but it didn't feel like a book. He tore off the wrapping paper (which was a page of the Dailey Prophet) and looked at a small leather frame. It was tiny; looking like it could fit in his pocket.

"Turn it around," Luna said. Neville did, and on the other side was a picture of Luna and Neville, taken in Africa. Neville was standing behind Luna, with his arms wrapped around her waist. They were both squinting from the bright sun, but smiling happily. The Luna in the picture turned around and kissed Neville briefly on the lips, and then turned around to face the camera, while Neville blushed.

"I remember taking this picture," Neville said. He didn't quite understand how he would be able to put this on a table to display it.

Luna stood up and knelt before him. She reached in to the inside of Neville's robe and took out his prized possession, the picture of him as a baby with his parents. Neville was about to say something, but then she put the picture in the other side of the frame.

Now the picture was protected, and would fit in his pocket. And better yet, both sides of the frame had pictures of people he loved.

"Thank you," Neville said softly, turning the frame over in his hands. "This is really great."

"I see you looking at that picture so much, I was afraid it would get ripped," Luna said. Then she added, sounding worried, "If you don't want the picture of us in the frame, you can take it out. I'll understand"

"No, I want this picture, too," Neville said quickly. "I didn't have any pictures of us before."

They chatted for a little while longer, but then it was time to go their separate ways. Luna was going to be going out to dinner with her father for her birthday, and Neville was going to be having a big Christmas Eve dinner with Gran and Uncle Algie.

The next afternoon, Neville headed to St. Mungo's with his grandmother. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he received word that his mother had spoken.

His father was still in bed, curled up in a fetal position. But his mother was sitting upright in a chair, holding a plastic cup. She looked straight at Neville and his Gran when they entered the room. She held up the cup and said, "Tea."

Neville took a deep breath, hearing his mother's voice for the first time he could ever remember. He sat next to his mother, who took a tea kettle and poured Neville a cup, also made of plastic.

"Thank you, Mum," Neville said softly, as she poured a cup for his Gran.

He took a sip, and realized that it was quite cold. But he reasoned that the Healers wouldn't want his mum to burn herself accidentally.

"Thank you, Alice, dear. This is lovely," Gran said.

Neville started telling his mum all about the last term at Hogwarts. About how well the Gryffindor quidditch team was doing to how odd it felt to be transfigured into an object. He realized that his mum wasn't really paying attention, but it still felt good to tell her these things just the same.

After two hours, Gran stood up, and announced that it was time to head home. Neville went over to his father, who hadn't moved once since Neville came in. "Happy Christmas, Dad," he said softly.

He said good-bye to his mum, and he started walking towards the door. He slowed down, waiting for his mother to stop him in her way.

"Nev…"

Neville turned around faster than he thought possible. He practically ran to his mum, who was standing there, holding a small piece of parchment. As carefully as he could, Neville put his arms around his mother and gave her a hug.

"I love you, Mum," he said softly.

She looked up at him, and handed the piece of parchment to him, which he quickly put in his pocket. "Nev…ville."

Neville felt the tears welling up in his eyes. This was what he had wanted for so long. To simply hear his mother say his name. And now he couldn't quite believe that he had heard it.

An aide came into the room then. "Alice, it's time to take a nap," the aide said to his mum. Then to Neville, "I think she's been ready to see you since she woke up. The Healers are pleased, because that means she realizes that it's Christmas."

"Thank you," Neville said softly as the aide helped his mum walk towards her bed.

He went towards the door, and gave one last wave before he left the room.

That night, after another good Christmas dinner his grandmother made, Neville sat at his desk and worked on his essays for the Healer training program application. He found himself more dedicated than ever before to making the program straight out of Hogwarts.

After filling a piece of parchment with what Neville decided was garbage, he threw down his quill, upset that he had nothing better to say about the state of Healing in today's modern world.

With a sigh, Neville took out the piece of parchment his mum gave him today, to add with the rest of the pieces he had been given over his lifetime.

The parchment had a sort of odd circle drawn on it. The bottom of the circle looked slightly rounded. Neville briefly wondered what his mother had been thinking when she drew this. On a whim, Neville turned the parchment upside down, or in this case, he actually turned it right side up.

He found himself looking at a heart. A heart that his mother had given him, after he told her he loved her.

Neville couldn't remember being so happy on Christmas in his entire life.

88888

**A/N – All right, I know this chapter was syrupy and sweet, but trust me, Neville needs some of that in his life. Lots of not syrupy and not sweet moments ahead. Also, I have become determined to finish this story before "Half-Blood Prince" comes out. I just know that when that book comes out, my little Kerry Universe I'm so proud of will become completely out of canon. So look for quicker updates in the future. Which I'm sure won't be a problem for any of you. : ) **


	17. The Minister of Magic

**Chapter Seventeen – The Minster of Magic**

As much as Neville enjoyed the Winter break, he was glad to be back at Hogwarts. There was always a sense of home when he returned. He knew he would miss this place in five months when he crossed the line and graduated.

The day classes started for the term, Neville sat at the Gryffindor table with the rest of the group. With the exception of Luna, who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Draco.

Hermione poured a cup of coffee for herself when the mail came. She quickly paid the owl, looked at the headline and slammed it down for everyone to see. "I thought so!" she said triumphantly.

Neville looked at the headline eagerly, as did everyone else.

_Minister of Magic Under Imperious Curse!_

"I don't believe it," Ron said. "He's awful, but the Imperious Curse?"

"The Quibbler's said all this time that they thought that Fudge was giving the Death Eaters information. But they thought he was being bribed," Neville said.

Hermione picked the paper up again, and quickly started reading. "They say that Madam Bones is most likely to be Minister of Magic next," she said quietly.

"Fudge deserved it," Harry said bitterly. "He could have been fighting Voldemort all this time instead of ignoring the threat."

"He's not going to Azkaban, is he?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione said. "He's just being forced out of the job."

"Look at the teachers," Ron said. Neville glanced over and saw that they were all scanning the Daily Prophet and talking among themselves.

"I just hope Fudge didn't give away too much information," Hermione sighed.

Two days later, the paper announced what everyone knew: that Madam Bones was officially named the new Minister of Magic. She promised to fight the Death Eaters till the end. The general consensus was that she would be much better than Fudge.

88888

"You'd think the teachers would be nice after the break," Ron grumbled, throwing his quill down on the book in his lap. The common room was empty, except for Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They were all trying to work on their homework.

"If you spent the same amount time working on your homework that you do complaining about your homework, you'd be done already," Hermione said seriously.

"But where's the fun in that?" Ron said. "I like-"

His next sentence was cut off by sharp knock on the window. "It's an owl," Harry said, walking over to the window. He took off the letter attached to the owl's leg. "It's for Ron and Ginny."

Ginny walked up to Harry and grabbed the letter from his hand. "It's Mum's handwriting," she told Ron. She sat down and quickly scanned the letter. Neville watched her face, trying to see if the letter contained bad news.

But Ginny's face was impassive. Without saying a word, she handed the letter to Ron, who read it. "I don't believe it," Ron whispered. "Do you think he's up to the task?"

"Of course he is," Ginny said defensively. "You know he's more than capable."

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione said exsaspertly.

Ron handed her the letter. When Hermione read it, she placed her hand over her mouth and said, "Oh my goodness."

"What?" Harry and Neville said in unison.

"Mister Weasley's been named the Assistant Minister of Magic," Hermione said happily. "This is wonderful!"

"I knew Mister Weasley had it in him," Harry said, slapping Ron on the back. "I better not mess with you now. You could have me arrested."

"This doesn't seem real," Ginny said. "Mum wrote that she wanted to tell us before we saw it in the paper tomorrow."

"Dad, Assistant Minister of Magic," Ron said, sounding slightly awed. "It doesn't quite sound right, does it?"

"That means someone from the Order is the second highest in command in the Ministry," Hermione said. "I bet they'll be taken much more seriously now."

"I wonder if there's a pay raise," Ron muttered under his breath.

"You dolt," Ginny said, punching her brother in the arm. "Of course there will be one. But who cares?"

"You know what this means," Neville said. "If Madam Bones retires, eventually your father could be the Minster of Magic."

"I feel like Mum," Ginny laughed. In a high pitched voice she added, "I'm all in a dither!"

Neville had a feeling that you had to know Mrs. Weasley to get the joke, because Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione couldn't stop laughing.

88888

Ron and Ginny both seemed to hold their heads a little higher after that night. Once the Daily Prophet was released, a number of students who had parents who worked in the Ministry went up to the two of them with congratulations.

But the days went quickly. The teachers were giving the seventh years a huge amount of homework. With all of the homework they had, on top of Neville having to meet with Snape three times a week, for research and for Occlumency practice, Neville found himself getting very little sleep.

Having his memories broken into twice a week was really beginning to lower Neville's mental defenses. He as much said that to Snape, who briskly told him that "one had to make sacrifices in war."

Luckily, in the middle of January, Snape decided that it was time for Neville to practice Legilimency. This made Neville fairly excited, having watched Harry and Snape use Legilimency so often.

Snape decided that Neville wouldn't practice with Harry yet. Which meant that Neville had to try to break into Snape's mind. And considering how surly Snape had been acting lately, breaking into Snape's mind certainly didn't sound like a good idea.

"Are you ready?" the professor snapped.

"Yes, sir," Neville answered timidly. He lifted his wand and made eye contact with Snape. _"Legilimens!"_

Neville felt his mind touching Snape's, but then he was thrown to the floor. Shaking his head, Neville said, "How am I supposed to learn if you're going to be blocking me right away?"

"Sir," Snape said angrily.

"Blocking me, sir," Neville said, brushing himself off. "You've been using Occlumency for a long time, sir. There's no way I can break into your mind."

"That was just a taste, Longbottom. I'll let you actually try this time," Snape practically growled. Neville shook his head. He hadn't seen the professor in this bad of a mood in a while

"_Legilimens!"_ Neville said, concentrating as hard as he could. He closed his eyes, and a few pictures flashed before him. They were very faint, so Neville couldn't even tell what they were.

Neville felt Snape force him out of him mind. Neville was panting slightly from the excursion, while Professor Snape hadn't even broken a sweat.

"What did you see?" Snape asked.

"I saw snapshots," Neville said honestly. "I couldn't make out any forms or people."

Professor Snape glared at him.

"Sir," Neville added wearily.

"Very good," Snape said. "Try it again."

They worked for another hour, and Snape finally let Neville leave the dungeon. He still couldn't make out any images, but he thought he might have seen something that looked suspiciously like a child-sized version of Snape.

Later that same day, Neville spent the evening with Luna in the library. She was getting weaker every day, since she was nearing time for a treatment.

"I'm moving up the treatment date," Luna told him sadly that night.

"Why?" Neville asked. He was writing an essay for History of Magic, but Luna was simply playing with her butterbeer cap necklace, which was laying on the library desk.

"I'm too tired," Luna said softly. "I can't wait another three weeks."

"When are you going to St. Mungo's," Neville asked quietly, hoping none of the other students would overhear.

"Next weekend," Luna answered. "I wanted to go this weekend, but they won't have the blood ready in time."

"But that's a Hogsmeade weekend," Neville said. "You don't want to miss that, do you?"

"Of course not," Luna said. "But I wouldn't be much fun in Hogsmeade right now. I'm too tired."

Neville bit his lip. They rarely talked openly about her disease. She mainly pretended that she was fine when they were together. "Will you be okay until then?" he asked, taking her hand.

Luna nodded, and then they both tried to concentrate on the homework in front of them.

88888

In Hogsmeade, Neville was glad that he was such good friends with his group that they didn't make him feel like a third wheel. Or fifth wheel, in this case.

It was a crisp day, much warmer than a normal late January day. They walked around, spending most of their time in Honeydukes until lunch, when they went over to the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione choose a quite corner in the crowded bar. Well, as quiet as it could be. "Where's Luna?" she asked casually.

Neville shrugged. "You know Luna," he said. "She just decided she didn't want to come to Hogsmeade today."

"Is she a werewolf?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry said in unison.

Neville shook his head. "No, she's not a werewolf. Where in the world would you get that idea?"

"She keeps disappearing for a weekend every so often," Hermione said apologetically. "It's a full moon tonight, and I just assumed…"

"Look, I can't say why she's not here," Neville said. "Please don't ask me."

"Fair enough," Hermione said. Then more softly, "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Not at all," Neville said. "Wasn't Professor Lupin a werewolf? He was the best Defense against the Dark Arts teacher we've had a Hogwarts."

Neville knew he shouldn't be, but he was fairly pleased that Hermione asked that. It meant that they noticed when Luna wasn't there; that she just as much part of the group as he was.

After lunch, Hermione and Ginny announced that they wanted to go clothes shopping, leaving Neville, Harry and Ron on their own.

"You don't even like clothes," Ron grumbled.

"I do today," Hermione said, waving, as she walked off with Ginny.

"Quidditch Shoppe?" Harry asked the moment the girls left.

"Yeah, okay," Ron said after a beat. And they were off to the store. Just as they were going inside, Trevor, who Neville brought along for some fresh air, jumped out of his robe pocket and started hopping away.

"Trevor!" Neville yelled, and went after him. He heard Harry and Ron following him. Trevor managed to hop all the way to the edge of Hogsmeade before Neville caught up with him.

"Does your toad even like you?" Ron asked, holding his side. "If my pet kept running away from me, I'd take that as a bad sign."

"I'm sure Trevor just wanted some exercise," Neville said defensively.

They turned around, and saw a fourth or fifth year Hufflepuff walking by herself. This itself was not a big deal, but the fact that the girl had light blue hair was interesting.

"Do you know who she is?" Neville asked.

"Not a clue," Harry answered honestly.

Shrugging, they turned around and started back towards the village. But then Neville heard a loud scream behind them. Turning around, Neville saw two Death Eaters on broomsticks, struggling with the girl with blue hair.

She screamed again, and then one of them cast a spell. Neville, Harry and Ron started running towards the scene, their wands out, but the girl had already slumped over and was being thrown over a broomstick. A moment later, the brooms were on their way, moving far too fast for any of them to try a spell to stop them.

Without a word, the trio ran as quickly as they could back towards the village wanting to inform a teacher that a student had just been kidnapped by Death Eaters.

"There's Tonks!" Ron said, pointing to the Auror. They started running towards her.

"Tonks!" Harry cried. "There were Death Eaters! They grabbed a student and disappeared."

Tonks quietly muttered under her breath. Neville thought she looked like she was expecting the news. "I'll take care of this," she said quickly, running off.

"Why in the world would the Death Eaters want her?" Ron asked. "You were right there. They could have tried to take you!"

"I don't understand it," Harry said.

"I just wish we could have stopped them," Neville said. "I wonder what they're doing to her."

A silence fell over the three men, none of them even wanting to think of what was in store for the young Hufflepuff.

88888

There was no news of the kidnapping in the Daily Prophet, which Neville slightly expected. But at the same time, he was disappointed. He had hoped that as the Minister of Magic, Madam Bones would let the truth be heard in the newspaper. That is, if the kidnapping was even reported.

The next morning, when classes started again, Luna was back, feeling much better. Hermione didn't ask where she went, which pleased Neville.

Two days later, Harry noticed the girl who was kidnapped was back, sitting by herself at the Hufflepuff table.

"She's staring at me," Harry said softly.

"Which one?" Ginny asked. Neville pointed the girl out, who had light brown hair at the moment.

"I think her name is Nata," Ginny said quietly. "There's a rumor that she's a metamorph."

"Like Tonks?" Neville asked.

"She wouldn't be nearly as powerful as Tonks if she was," Hermione said. "Metamorphs generally don't discover their powers until puberty. And then it takes a while for them to be able to do anything with them."

"If I were Voldemort, I'd want a metamorph on my side, even a young one," Harry said bitterly. "I wonder if he's ever gone after Tonks."

"Tonks isn't here," Hermione said, looking at the back of the Great Hall where there was a circular table set up for the Aurors who guard Hogwarts to sit. "She usually sits there during breakfast."

Neville glanced towards the Auror table. There were actually three tables now. Since the kidnapping, which Professor Dumbledore spoke about the night it happened, he also announced that security was going to be even tighter. They more than tripled the number of Aurors that patrolled the castle.

Even though there were more Aurors, at least it wasn't as bad as second year, when they had to be escorted to every single class by a teacher. They were still allowed to wander off a bit on their own. But even so, Neville couldn't quite shake off the feeling that he was under house-arrest.


	18. The Power of Love

**Chapter Eighteen – The Power of Love**

Luna and Neville were in the Greenhouse, trying to get some work done. Neville felt like he had an absolutely insane amount of homework to get done. Fifth year was nothing compared to this. And the professors! They acted like the student's entire lives rested on the results of the N.E.W.T.S. And Neville knew, in a small corner of his brain, that that was possibly true.

Neville was concentrating on his wrist movement for a particular tricky charm he was trying to learn when Luna stood up and started jumping up and down.

"I. Don't. Like. History. Of. Magic," she said on each jump. Neville couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you working on?" he asked.

"History. Of. Harpies. And. Hags," she said, jumping again each word. Then she stopped. "I've got absolutely nothing against them. According to Daddy, some of our most famous historical figures have been part hag or part harpy. But do we really need to learn the entire history?"

"Don't forget the history of vampires, goblins, trolls…" Neville trailed off. He knew he had learned the history of some other magical creatures, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what types.

"And Giants, and werewolves and House-elves," Luna said, sitting down again. "I wish this course wasn't required for seven years."

"How else would any one take it?" Neville asked. "No one in their right mind would take History of Magic if it wasn't required."

"Except for maybe Hermione," Luna said. "She would take it."

"True enough," Neville smiled, and then looked down at his Charms book again. Suddenly, he felt a little dizzy. His head was pounding.

"Neville?" Luna asked softly.

"I'll be fine," Neville said unconvincingly. He felt like his entire forehead was on fire. He put both hands on his forehead, trying to relieve the pressure.

Luna scooted over, so she was sitting next to him. "You're not fine," she said. "These headaches have been happening a lot more lately. What does Professor Dumbledore say?"

"He doesn't really know," Neville admitted.

"I thought you said you told him!" Luna said angrily.

"I did tell him in the fall," Neville said defensively. "But I haven't told him they've gotten worse."

"You need to tell him," Luna said.

"I know," Neville nodded. The pain was beginning to go away. "I will."

"Let me take a look," Luna said. She bit her bottom lip and pushed back the hair off of his forehead. Neville became worried when she simply stared at one spot on his forehead for almost a minute.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked worriedly.

She didn't say a word, but stood up and held out her hand to help him off of the ground.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked. "What about our books?"

"Leave them," Luna said, still holding his hand. "You need to see this."

With his other hand, Neville felt his forehead, trying to see if he could feel anything unusual. "Luna, what have you seen?"

She shook her head, as she silently led him through the different hallways to the first floor girl's bathroom. Luna started to take him inside the bathroom.

But Neville stopped her. "I can't go in there! That's the girl's toilet."

"No one ever goes in there, Neville. Please," Luna said.

"Fine," Neville said and Luna took him inside and placed him in front of a mirror.

"Look at your forehead," Luna instructed.

Neville lifted the hair away from his forehead and looked in the mirror. When his eyes registered what they were seeing, his jaw dropped.

There, on the right side of his forehead, very faint, was the outline of a scar.

A scar shaped like a lighting bolt.

88888

"Why didn't you tell us the headaches where getting worse?" Professor Dumbledore said gravely, looking at Neville from over his desk.

Neville felt very uncomfortable, knowing that Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were all staring at him. Even Harry was staring.

After he had seen the outline of the scar, Neville went right to his dorm to get Harry, and together they went to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I didn't even realize it," Neville said. "The pain changed a bit, and I've been so busy lately, I didn't even think that the headaches were happening more often."

"Albus, what does this mean?" Professor McGonagall asked worriedly.

"This means, Minerva, that Mister Potter and Mister Longbottom are more connected than we could have ever predicted," Dumbledore said seriously.

"But, sir," Harry asked, "How could my scar be transferred over to Neville? I thought that's the mark that Voldemort gave me to mark me as his equal."

"I don't believe your scar is going to be transferred, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I believe you've now both been marked."

"Albus…" McGonagall started.

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Prophecies are tricky things, Minerva."

"We couldn't have gotten it wrong, could we?" Professor Snape asked.

"The one thing I am certain of is that this prophecy will be fulfilled. Apparently, fate has not decided which of these two will actually be the One," Dumbledore said softly.

"You mean…" Snape trailed off.

"I mean, that we must act like either one of these two could have the power to destroy Voldemort," Dumbledore said, staring straight at Neville. "Whether you realize it or not, Mister Longbottom, you were marked by Voldemort, just as Harry was.

"Now, your marks can't be seen, and they weren't actually given to you by Voldemort, but rather by his staunches supporters," Dumbledore said.

"The memory charm gone wrong," Neville said simply, understanding instantly what Dumbledore was trying to say.

Dumbledore nodded. "Not a physical mark, like Harry's scar, but a mental one. And now, because fate appears to be undecided, your mental mark is becoming a physical one."

Neville's mind was racing at a million meters an hour. He glanced over at Harry, who looked just as confused and lost as Neville felt. Their eyes met.

_So it's either one of us, then._

_That's what it looks like, Harry._

At the same time, Neville and Harry both jumped out of their chairs and stared at each other.

"What has happened?" Professor Snape practically barked.

"We just spoke to each other in our minds," Harry said in an odd voice. "That hasn't happened since…"

"Halloween," Neville said, finishing the sentence. "Didn't we tell you then?"

"You certainly did not mention that you were communicating through your mind," Snape said angrily.

"It was only a sentence," Harry said quickly. "And that's all this was."

Professor Dumbledore stared at the ceiling. "What were you both doing before all of this?" he asked.

"I was studying with Luna," Neville said promptly.

"And you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Spending time with Ginny," Harry said, turning slightly red. They had actually been snogging in the boy's dorm. Neville had walked in on them again when he went to tell Harry about this.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but most every time you two have shared a vision, either using Occlumency or not, either one of both of you have been in an emotionally heightened state," Dumbledore said.

"I don't know about that," Harry said.

"Your first vision ever, about the Daily Prophet, what had you two been doing right before then?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing really," Harry said while Neville started blushing furiously, remembering that night last year.

"And you, Mister Longbottom?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was Valentine's Day," Neville mumbled. "I was with Luna. We had really nice night, that's all."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "You both care for your girlfriends a great deal, do you not?"

The two boys nodded.

"Would you say you love them?" he asked.

"Yes," Neville answered promptly, while Harry said more hesitantly, "I think so."

Professor Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and let out a deep breath. "I have a theory. Only a theory," he said slowly. Everyone in the room looked at Dumbledore eagerly.

"I have known for a long time that Harry and Voldemort share a connection. Fifth year confirmed it, when Harry saw Arthur Weasley being attacked through the snake's eyes. And now Mister Longbottom seems to be thrown into the mix. A shared connection between three minds," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Does that mean Voldemort could plant memories in Neville's head, like he did mine?" Harry asked quickly.

"Possibly," Dumbledore answered. "However, I have a sneaking suspicion that Voldemort realizes that a third party has entered into the mix, but is not sure who it is."

"He'll figure it out," Harry said flatly.

"At some point in time, I'm sure he will," Dumbledore said. "But at the same, you two are doing powerful damage to him without even knowing it."

Neville leaned forward, eager to hear what would next be said.

"It has been reported that Voldemort seems to be getting slightly weaker. He's become quick tempered and rash, something that is normally not associated with Voldemort. And it has become worse since Halloween," Dumbledore said, giving the two boys a meaningful look.

"I don't understand," Harry said.

"Don't you?" Dumbledore said, smiling for the first time. "You both are hurting Voldemort mentally with love."

It took every ounce of Neville's strength not to simply repeat the word 'love.' He didn't want to appear like an idiot, but he didn't understand what Dumbledore was talking about.

"You both are giving and receiving love every day, and it is slowly driving Voldemort mad. A man who has never experienced what true love is, is now being tormented by two men who are in love," Dumbledore said.

"Think about your headaches, Neville. Have most of them occurred when you have been in the presence of Miss Lovegood, or have just been in her presence?" Dumbledore asked.

Neville thought long and hard. Every single headache he could remember had happened either during or right after a moment with Luna. Even the visions that Harry and he shared outside of using Occlumency had happened the same way.

"Love is the one weapon that Voldemort has always underestimated," Dumbledore said.

"Is that how we destroy him?" Neville asked. "Through love?"

"I believe it is, Mister Longbottom," Dumbledore told him. "I believe it is. I will admit, when you two came into this very room last February and explained what had happened to you, I started preparing for this exact possibility."

"That the prophecy has been altered?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not quite altered, but intrepreted differently," he said softly. Then to Neville and Harry, "Haven't you two noticed anything when you've dueled this year?"

Neville thought for a moment. "We haven't dueled each other at all this year. Not in class, or in the D.A," he said truthfully.

"I see," Dumbledore said, looking at them over his spectacles. "Would both of you be so kind to stand up?"

They stood up slowly, not quite sure of what they were being asked. "Face each other and send a small spell the other's way."

Neville shrugged, while Harry's face had a look Neville didn't quite understand. "You mean…" Harry trailed off and faced Neville.

Neville and Harry said a spell at the same time. Without warning, the beams of light connected, and Neville felt a strange sensation in his hand.

"Break the connection," Dumbledore ordered.

Neville wasn't sure how. But Harry seemed to know what to do. "Fawkes gave another feather, then?" Harry asked dully.

Professor Dumbledore nodded slowly. "If there is more than one way to destroy Voldemort I need to be ready for every possibility," Dumbledore said seriously.

"I don't understand," Neville said honestly. "Why couldn't our spells hit each other?"

"Because our wands our brothers," Harry answered. "Just like yours and Voldemort's wand."

"What?" Neville squeaked. "You-know…and my wand…"

"Neville, I had Hagrid destroy your wand purposely last year," Professor Dumbledore said gravely. "I needed to know if this wand would choose you. And it did."

"So what's that mean?" Neville asked. "If our wands are brothers?"

"It means you can not do battle against Voldemort. Or Harry for that matter," Dumbledore said.

"Oh," Neville said. Reality seemed to be hitting him square in the chest. Never in a million years did Neville ever think that he might have to be the one to destroy Voldemort. And what if he couldn't? That was even a more horrible thought.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked.

"Neville, you need to start practicing Occlumency every night before you go to bed. We cannot have Voldemort realize who might be breaking into Harry and his connection," Dumbledore told them. "Other than that, continue as you were. Continue to love.

"You'll be hurting Voldemort in a way he never dreamt possible."


	19. Semantics

**Chapter Nineteen – Semantics **

Silence settled over the Room of Requirements. Neville looked at Harry, trying to gauge what his friend would tell the group. Everyone was there, even Draco. Draco was sitting in the chair between Luna and Ginny.

To be honest, Neville wasn't quite sure why Harry had gathered them all together. Neville had asked, but for some reason, Harry wasn't telling.

At the moment, Harry seemed to content to say nothing. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he and Ginny were looking at each other.

Hermione took a deep breath and cleared her throat. Suddenly all eyes in the room were on her.

"I need to know what you left out of the prophecy, Harry," Hermione said slowly.

Harry's mouth dropped. "What?" he asked.

"You've left something out. I know it. I've racked my brain for weeks now, and I can't see how a prophecy would be made saying simply that you were going to be born. It doesn't add up," Hermione said.

Neville watched Harry carefully. Harry stared at his hands for a moment and stayed silent.

"What haven't you told us, Harry?" Hermione asked. Her voice shook slightly. "I can't help you unless I know everything. I just want to help. Harry."

Luna looked over at Neville. Her legs were curled underneath her and she looked worried.

"Fine," Harry said, standing up quickly. He turned his back to the group. "It says that I have to kill Voldemort or Voldemort will kill me."

To Hermione's credit, all she said was, "May I have the exact wording, please?"

"And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives," Harry said miserably.

"You have to kill Voldemort?" Ron asked. "Harry…"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you!" Harry shouted. "Now you're all going to act weird around me."

Because of Harry's outburst, no one seemed to notice Hermione, whose eyes were slowly filling with tears. Neville watched her wipe them off with the back of her hand and start writing in the notebook that she brought.

"You wanted to know, Hermione," Harry said. "Say something."

"Kill or be killed isn't the only choice, Harry," Hermione said, not looking up, but still writing. She sounded like she was trying to keep herself from crying loudly. "Kill, be killed, or both be killed. The first definition of either is one or the other. The second is one and the other, each."

"You mean they both die," Ginny said, looking at Hermione in horror.

"Great," Harry muttered under his breath. He flung himself back into his chair. "So of the three possible outcomes, I die in two of them. Just bloody great."

Hermione seemed to be more in control of herself now. "You know we'll do everything to make sure that doesn't happen, Harry."

"I know," Harry said softly.

Hermione closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate. A moment later, a thick book appeared in her lap.

"What's that?" Luna asked interestedly.

"A dictionary," Hermione said sheepishly. "I did say only through the Gs are memorized. I want to check the definition of neither."

"You've memorized the bloody dictionary?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes. "Only you, Granger."

Hermione ignored him while she flipped through the pages. "Neither. Not either one; not the one or not the other."

"So basically what we knew," Ginny said, taking a deep breath. "They either kill each other or they're both killed."

"Something doesn't seem right," Hermione said. "I'm missing something. I want to hear the prophecy in its entirety."

"The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord know not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives," Harry recited dully.

Hermione closed her eyes. Neville could tell she was concentrating as hard as she could. After almost a minute, she slumped down in her chair and said, "The answer's right in front of me. I can tell. I just don't see it."

"Well, it's pretty obvious if you ask me," Draco said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is it now?" Ron asked defensively. "You're telling me that you can figure out the prophecy and Hermione Granger can't?"

Draco rose slightly from his chair and then lowered himself again. "Yes, I am."

"Let's hear it then," Hermione said briskly.

Draco shrugged. "Neville's the Other," he said simply.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The Other?" Neville said softly.

"Look, I know more than you think thanks to Luna," Draco said. Harry and Ron both gave Luna a pointed look. Luna simply smiled dreamily at them. "I know that the prophecy could be about you or Neville. I think it's about both of you."

"How's that possible?" Ron asked.

"Think about it, Weasley," Draco said. "Either must die. Like Hermione said, one and the other, each. Meaning the Dark Lord and Potter. At the hand of the other. At the hand of Neville, the Other."

Ginny put her hands over her mouth. "You mean Neville would have to kill one of them?"

As soon as Neville heard Ginny say that, he felt sick, like he was going to throw up. "That can't be right," he said weakly.

"It's not," Hermione said. Neville felt himself relax a bit. "If we use the actual definitions, Neville would have to kill both Voldemort and Harry."

Luna reached out and took Neville's hand. But Neville jumped up, out of his chair. "I'm not killing Harry!" he shouted.

"Neville, we'll figure this out," Ron said, standing up. "Malfoy probably got it wrong."

"I'm sure that's not what it means," Ginny added.

"Malfoy's right," Harry said dully.

"What?" almost everyone asked in unison.

"The last line of the prophecy," Harry said, looking down at his feet.

"'And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives,'' Hermione asked. "Harry, it's semantics. We'll figure it out."

"That's not the last line," Harry answered. He looked at Neville. "The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

"I don't remember that line," Neville said weakly.

"That's because I thought it didn't mean anything. I thought the prophecy was just repeating itself. But it's not! Why would the prophecy say that twice unless it was talking about two different people?" Harry practically roared.

"Harry," Neville said softly. "Remember what Dumbledore said."

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Fate hasn't decided yet," Neville said.

"What in the world do you mean?" Ginny asked.

Neville lifted the hair off of his forehead and showed the group the scar that was forming.

"Oh my goodness," Hermione said, putting her hand over her mouth.

Neville and Harry simply looked at each other for a moment. He was simply only beginning to understand the enormity of what had been just placed on his shoulders.

"So one of us will have to kill the other," Neville said.

"And the baddie," Ginny added, obviously trying to lighten the mood in the room, which had become very somber. "Not much point in killing each other if you forget to kill him."

Harry smiled slightly and took Ginny's hand. Everyone had heard the sadness in Ginny's voice. Luna was squeezing Neville's hand very tightly. The pressure felt good, kept him focused. Because right now, all he wanted to do was curl up and hide from the world.

But Neville also realized that hiding was the worst possible thing he could do. Not if he wanted to destroy you-know-who. Of course, until that very moment, Neville hadn't realized that defeating Voldemort could mean his very life.

88888

A few hours later, Neville was lying under a table in the Greenhouse. Luna had asked him to take a walk after they all left the Room of Requirements, but Neville wanted to be on his own. So he went to the Greenhouse. For a while, he was happy, sleeves rolled up, putting his hands in the earth. But then an overwhelming panic washed over him, causing him to take shelter underneath the table.

The door opened, and Neville recognized Luna's flip flops. He never did understand why she would wear flip flops in the beginning of February. Neville kept himself quiet, but felt guilty while doing it. He had never purposely hid from Luna before.

"I know you're under the table," she said softly.

Neville said nothing.

A moment later, she was kneeling next to him. "Move over," she said, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Luna…" he said. "I really want to be alone right now."

"Well, then we have a problem don't we? Because I desperately want to be near my boyfriend right now," Luna said matter of factly. "So who wins? Do you get to be alone? Or do I get to be with my boyfriend?"

"You win," Neville muttered under his breath, moving over, giving her enough room to lay down next to him.

Luna laid down on her side, using Neville's outstretched arm as a pillow. Neville then turned on his side, and held her close.

"Would it help if I said I didn't believe in prophecies?" Luna asked.

"You don't believe in them?" Neville said hopefully.

"I do, actually," Luna said. "But I'll try not to believe in them if you want me to."

"Don't change your beliefs because of me," Neville said, stroking Luna's hair.

"I don't want you to die," Luna said.

"I don't want you to die, either," Neville countered.

Luna turned around and faced him. "I know, but I'm supposed to die first. We've known all along that I will die in ten years or so," Luna said. "You're supposed to live forever."

"No one can live forever," Neville said seriously.

"Living another hundred years seems like forever," Luna said softly. "Forever and ever."

"Luna…" Neville said weakly, but trailed off. How in the world could he comfort her even a little bit when inside he was a mess?

"Don't say anything," Luna said softly. She held him tighter and rested her head against his chest. "If I'm going to lose you earlier than expected, I'm going to enjoy every moment."

The way Neville felt right then, those words sounded like pretty good advice.

88888

Neville stared at the canopy over his bed, wishing sleep would wash over him. All Neville and Harry did was share a look when Neville walked back into the common room. Moments later, Harry went up to bed while Neville still had some homework to do.

The Other. The words sounded so strange, yet made so much sense. All his life, even a bit now, to tell the truth, Neville felt like an outsider. Harry was one choice. The famous one. The one everyone in the wizarding world had heard about.

And then there was Neville. A self proclaimed nobody. The other choice.

Neville finally felt his eyelids getting heavy. The much sought after sleep fell over him like a blanket. His parents filled his dreams tonight. He saw them as they were years ago. He saw them in their current state. His mother kept trying to tell him something, but didn't yet have the words. A Remembrall was flashing in her hands.

In his dream, he was in the hospital ward with his parents. But slowly the landscape changed. He was sitting in an oversized chair, staring at a fire. Neville reached out his hand and felt the cool, familiar scales. There was an anger in him, an anger unlike one he had ever known.

"What news have you?" Neville asked in a cool, calculating voice.

"My Lord," someone whimpered. "It was destroyed…"

"But what?" Neville asked, trying to control his anger. His eyes moved to the snake besides him, and Neville let his long, pale fingers pet the snake.

"They moved the target. We couldn't break him," the man said. Neville could hear the fear in the man's voice. The cowardice infuriated him!

"Very well," Neville said, controlling his anger. "We will find another way to punish him."

"Yes, sir, thank you, my Lord," the voice said.

"Wormtail?" Neville asked.

"Yes, my Lord?" Wormtail asked.

"It was your idea to strike there, wasn't it?" Neville asked, slowly taking his wand from his robe.

The man was practically sobbing now. "Wormtail, you know not answering will lead to more pain, don't you? Haven't I taught you that after all these years?" Neville said in practically a fatherly tone.

"Yes, my Lord, it was my idea," Wormtail sobbed.

"Then it's you who must be punished," Neville said, pointing his wand at the pathetic creature in front of him. "_Crucio!"_

Neville threw back his head and laughed. He felt power surging through his veins. He would not be defeated!

"Neville, wake up!" someone shouted, shaking him madly.

Suddenly Neville was back in his own bed. "Are you okay?" Dean asked, concerned. Neville was dizzy, but still heard screaming. It took a moment to realize that the screaming wasn't coming from his bed, but from Harry's.

Ron was standing over Harry, who was twitching violently, trying to wake him up.

Neville's head was pounding, feeling like it was about to rip in two. The more Harry thrashed about, the more pain Neville felt. Finally, Ron slapped Harry violently across the face and Harry was still.

Dean took Neville's arm and helped him into a sitting position. Seamus was standing next to Ron, staring at Neville like he was scared of him.

"What's going on?" Harry asked weakly.

Neville rubbed his forehead. The pain had subsided substantially, but still lingered.

"What's going on?" Seamus asked angrily. "What's going on is that you both started screaming at the same bloody time. I thought you were both going to die or something."

"Sorry," Neville muttered under his breath. With a great amount of effort, he got out of bed and started walking towards the door. Ron helped Harry out of bed and followed him. Silently they walked to the common room. Ron in the middle, supporting both Harry and Neville.

"What the hell happened back there?" Ron asked once Neville and Harry were sitting down.

Neville and Harry looked at each other. "Did you have an intense moment with Luna tonight?" Harry asked, with a slight grin.

Without meaning to, Neville laughed a bit, while blushing at the same time. "Maybe," he admitted.

"It had to be you mate," Harry said. "Ginny had too much homework to do to take a walk with me."

"Harry," Neville said seriously. "I think I was You-Know-Who in a dream."

"With Wormtail?" Harry asked. "Talking about punishing someone?"

Neville nodded. "That's the one."

"I had the same dream," Harry said. "At the same time."

"What's that mean?" Ron asked.

"That Dumbledore's right," Harry said. "Neville and I are both connected to Voldemort now."

A few minutes later the three friends went back up to bed. Neville might have closed his eyes, but no more sleep came to him that night.

Not when he was afraid he'd open his eyes in his dream and see Voldemort's hands again.


	20. The Four Houses

**Chapter Twenty – The Four Houses**

"This is really beginning to freak me out," Harry whispered under his breath.

"Is she staring again?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry muttered under his breath. "She stares at me every bloody day!"

Neville took a quick glance at the Hufflepuff table. Sitting there, staring maybe not at Harry, but the entire group was the girl they saw kidnapped. Nata, Ginny had said her name was.

"Maybe she wants to talk to you," Ron said.

"Then why doesn't she just come up to me and say something?" Harry asked, taking a bit of toast. "Why just stare at me?"

"Maybe she has a crush on you," Ginny said slyly, putting her arm around Harry's shoulders. "She wouldn't be the first, would she, Mister Potter?"

Harry blushed and concentrated on the bowl of cereal in front of him. "Forget it," Harry said with a bit of a smile in his voice.

The day went quickly. After Potions, Neville had every intention on going to the Greenhouse to get some work done. But to his surprise, Ginny was waiting outside of the Potions classroom when they were dismissed.

"Time to make a trip to the Room of Requirements," she said under her breath.

"What's happened?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out in the Room of Requirements," Ginny said. They all walked up to the room. Ginny opened the door, and inside, Luna, Draco and the girl who wouldn't stop staring was waiting.

"Hi," Harry said uneasily to the girl.

"Fortunata Haley," the girl said, standing up. "But please call me Nata."

Neville hadn't realized how tall she was. Her dark brown hair was extremely curly and even looked more out of control then Hermione's sometimes. But what stood out were her bright blue eyes.

"I went to talk to Nata after lunch," Ginny said casually. She sat down on a chair and brought her legs under her. "Nata just wants to talk to us."

"Okay," Harry said uneasily as everyone else found a seat.

There was quite an uncomfortable silence as they all waited for Nata to talk.

"So why did Death Eaters come after you?" Neville asked finally.

"Because I'm a Metamorph," Nata said quietly.

"You are? Really?" Ron asked. "There was a rumor about that."

"I just found out last year," Nata said. "I'm not very powerful yet. But I'm training."

"With Tonks?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"I am actually," Nata said brightly. "They couldn't get to Tonks, and somehow they found out about me. And I guess I was the next best thing."

"But you escaped?" Harry prompted.

"Tonks got me out," Nata said. Her face clouded over slightly, remembering. "They did some pretty bad things to me."

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Physically, I'm fine," Nata said, running her hand through her hair. "Tonks said I should talk to you, Harry. That you might understand a bit of what I'm going through. I guess I went about this all wrong. I didn't mean to keep staring. I was just trying to work up the courage to speak to you."

"If you want to talk, go ahead and talk," Harry told her.

"I don't just want to talk," Nata said quietly.

"What do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"I want to help," Nata said determinedly. "After what I went through, I want to help in any way I can. I know I belong to the DA and everything, but I see you all talking together, and I can't help but think that you're planning something."

"Were you really tortured?" Harry asked.

Nata nodded. "I was able to throw off the Imperius Curse twice. After the second time they hit me with the Crutacius Curse, followed by the Imperius Curse again. When I was under the spell, they told me to morph into Harry Potter. I was able to do it, because I was under the curse. But then, after an hour, my body gave out. I'm just not that powerful yet. They let me rest and started the curses again."

"How'd you get out?" Neville asked. He had to admit he was interested in this story. So few people escape the Death Eaters with their lives.

"I would have been killed if it wasn't for Tonks. She snuck in and morphed as me. The Death Eaters couldn't figure out who was who. She gave me enough time to recover my strength, then got me out with a portkey," Nata said. "They tortured her pretty badly after I disappeared, from what I could tell."

"So they want to get a Metamorph to pose as me?" Harry asked.

Draco cleared something in his throat.

"Do you have something to say, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I do, Weasley, thanks," Draco said shortly. "Remember that unfortunate incident last year, Potter? The one that landed me in Azkaban? And you with some nice press clippings?"

"What about it?" Harry asked angrily.

"We were trying to get Tonks under the Death Eater control," Draco said simply. "The Dark…You-Know-Who has been trying to get a Metamorph to pose as you for a long time. Problem is, at the moment, there are only two known Metamorphs."

"Tonks and me," Nata said.

"Exactly," Draco said. "Tonks is too skilled. She could hide away forever and never show her real face again if she wanted to. Nata here's not powerful enough to handle the plan. At least the Death Eaters know that now. They'll figure out another plan."

"What was the plan?" Harry asked.

"Pretty simple. Last year, we were going to put Tonks under the Imperius curse and have her take your place. Then we'd sneak you out and no one would be the wiser," Draco said.

"But that didn't work out, now did it?" Ron smirked.

"Well, if I had known what I know now, it would have," Draco sighed.

"Which is?" Ginny asked.

"That Snape's working for Dumbledore. I had no bloody clue," Draco said, shaking his head. "I'm sure he set the whole thing up with Tonks to backfire in my face."

"Did Snape tell you that?" Harry asked. "You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"Do I look like a complete idiot, Potter?" Draco asked. "Anyway, something happened. It hasn't been publicized, but Pansy told me that Snape stepped down as the Head of the Slytherin House."

"You're joking," Hermione said. "Could he have been found out?"

"I think he saved Tonks," Nata offered. "The day I was kidnapped, I mean. He was there, with the Death Eaters. I thought he was one of them. I spit at him." Nata looked very proud of herself.

"You spit at Snape?" Ron asked. Nata nodded her head.

"You lived out every Gryffindor's dream," Ginny laughed. "The chance to spit at Snape."

"It's still pretty amazing that you were able to escape," Neville said.

"Thanks," Nata said. But then her face clouded. "But now I have to have two Aurors follow me at all times. It's really annoying."

"There aren't Aurors here, are there?" Harry asked quickly.

"Nah," Nata said, shaking her head. "They were changing shifts. They don't have any idea where I am right now."

"Good," Harry said.

"So can I help?" Nata asked eagerly. "I really want to join your club."

"It's not really a club," Neville said awkwardly.

"Then what is it?" Nata asked. "I see you all talking all of the time. I know that you're working against You-Know-Who. I know I could help you."

"How?" Harry asked. He said it so rudely that Neville was taken aback.

Nata blinked slowly. "How?" she repeated.

"How can you help us? No offense, Nata, but you're fourteen years old. We don't know you, and I don't know if we can trust you," Harry said.

"Harry…" Ginny trailed off.

Nata's eyes filled with tears, but she kept staring at Harry, not backing down.

"What if something had happened to you when you were captured, and you didn't even realize it?" Harry continued. He stood up and started pacing. "We've already said too much in front of you! What if you're under the Imperius Curse? What if you'll run and go tell everything we just said to a Death Eater and not even realize it?"

"I'm not under the Imperius Curse," Nata said forcefully. She stood up and faced Harry, her hands on her hips. Neville could tell she was furious. Harry even looked taken aback, as Nata was actually taller than him.

"You can't just accuse people of being under curses," Nata said shortly. "I'm offering you my help. I've actually managed to escape from Death Eaters. That should count for something."

"Are you looking just to help or are you looking to fight?" Harry asked. "Because that's how this is going to end, Nata. There is going to be a battle. And people are going to die in this battle. I'd think very carefully before you sign up with us."

"I want to fight," Nata said, crossing her arms over her chest. "None of you have been tortured by Death Eaters. If you had, maybe you'd understand."

"Nata, we're more than happy to talk to you…" Hermione said, trying to put a bit of warmth in her voice.

"You're not fighting with us," Harry snapped.

"Fine," Nata said quickly, then turned around to leave. "Sorry I aksed."

"Harry, it's already been written that she'll fight with us," Luna said peacefully, with a far-away look in her eyes. Nata turned back around and faced the group.

"No offense, Luna, but you have no idea what the hell you're talking about," Harry said angrily.

Neville got to his feet then. "Harry, don't yell at Luna," Neville told him.

"Already written? What does that mean?" Harry retorted. "She's not making any sense!"

Now Neville was getting angry. Luna had done nothing but support them and now Harry was yelling at her. He started to open his mouth to yell back at Harry when Luna raised her arm and pointed at Harry.

"Gryffindor," she said.

Then she pointed at Draco. "Slytherin."

Pointing at herself, she said, "Ravenclaw."

Then finally she pointed at Nata. "Hufflepuff. The four Houses working together to fight you-know…to fight…Voldemort. The Sorting Hat told us that's what needed to happen in order for us to win," she said serenely, not looking put out at all that Harry had yelled at her.

Harry's jaw dropped. Neville looked at Luna proudly. He couldn't remember exactly what the Sorting Hat had said, but he knew it was something like that.

"She's right, Harry," Hermione said softly. "The Sorting Hat said, 'Add Hufflepuff and your circle is now complete.' We're the circle."

"You're only a fourth year," Harry said, not meeting Nata's eye.

"You were only a fourth year when…" Nata stopped and took a deep breath. "When Voldemort came back."

"Let her stay, Harry," Ginny said, taking Harry's hand.

Harry shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I just don't want anyone else to get hurt," he whispered as he sat back down in his chair.

"Harry, it's our choice to stand by you," Hermione said quietly. "Please stop feeling responsible for our lives."

Without a word, Nata sat down again and beamed at the group.

Neville looked at Draco, who had been unusually quiet during the conversation. "What do you think, Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"I think I'm in Ravenclaw, so this little theory doesn't hold up," Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione sighed. "You were only placed in Ravenclaw for your protection, Draco. You're as Slytherin as they come."

Draco's face flushed slightly, as if the words upset him. "Maybe you're right," he said finally.

"The Gryffindor side is pretty lopsided," Ginny said. "Maybe we should go out and get four more of the other houses, just to be safe."

"This is plenty, thanks," Hermione said. "How in the world are we going to be able to meet with this many people?"

"Let's use coins, like we did fifth year for the D.A.," Ron said. "I still have mine."

Hermione nodded, and a silence fell over the group. Neville looked around at everyone. For some reason, Neville did feel more of a sense of completion in the group. Maybe because of the nice round number of people, or maybe it was simply the yellow and black tie Nata was wearing, which signified the trust and loyalty Nata added to the group.

Gryffindor's bravery. Slytherin's cunningness. Ravenclaw's wisdom. And now Hufflepuff's loyalty. Neville smiled and settled back in his chair. He knew in his heart it wouldn't be easy. That it would take every ounce of their skills and house qualities. Neville understood all of that. But he also knew that they finally had the right combination of people to defeat Voldemort.


	21. The Unexpected Guest

**Chapter Twenty-One – The Unexpected Guest**

Neville stood outside the Potions classroom, trembling slightly. "The worst he can say is 'no,'" he said over and over to himself. "It's not a big deal if he says no."

Taking a deep breath, Neville knocked on the Potions classroom.

"Come," the Potions master's voice could be heard from the inside.

Neville opened the door. "Hello, sir," he started, trying to sound confident.

A puzzled look crossed Professor Snape's face. "Are we supposed to meet now, Longbottom?" he asked.

"No, sir," Neville said. "I have a question to ask you."

Professor Snape raised one eyebrow and said nothing.

""It's more of a favor," Neville continued. "I'm applying for the Healing program at St. Mungo's…and I was wondering…" Neville trailed off.

"Yes?" Professor Snape snapped.

"I was hoping you might be willing to write a recommendation for me," Neville said quickly.

Professor Snape looked surprised. "A recommendation?" he repeated.

"Yes, sir," Neville said. "I need three. I've already asked Professors Sprout and McGonagall. And since we've done so much work together this year…I thought…that you might be willing to write one for me."

"Write a recommendation for you, Longbottom?" Professor Snape asked, almost in surprise.

Neville nodded, not trusting himself to say anymore.

"Very well," Professor Snape said after a moment's silence. "When do you need it by?"

Neville blinked. "You'll write one?" Neville asked, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

Professor Snape nodded.

"I need to have everything turned in to St. Mungo's by April 1st," Neville said. "Could I have it by March 15th? That's a little more than a month from now."

"I take it it needs to be a sealed roll of parchment?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes, sir," Neville said. Professor Snape nodded once. Neville realized then he really didn't have anything else to say. "Thank you, sir," Neville said quickly and then left the potions classroom without another word.

Luna was sitting on the stairs leading up to the main floor waiting for him. "Well?" she asked.

"He'll write one," Neville said with a smile.

Luna jumped up and flung her arms around him. "I told you he would," she said happily.

"You were right," Neville said sheepishly.

Luna beamed at him and took his hand. Together they walked up the stairs in silence. Neville felt slight queasy suddenly. He stopped.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked quietly.

Neville placed his hand on her shoulder to balance himself. He was dizzy. Incredibly dizzy. The hallway seemed to spin around him.

"Neville?" Luna asked. Her voice sounded far away. "Should I get help?"

He desperately tried to focus on her. But Neville couldn't see her anymore. Of all things, he saw his dorm room. Everything was hazy, but he could see Ginny Weasley looking back at him, her face etched in concern.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. Neville could hear her plain as day.

_Neville…_

Neville could hear Harry's voice in his. He vaguely felt Luna forcing him to sit down on the cold, hard, stone tile. Followed by her footsteps running down the stairs.

"Professor Snape!" Neville could hear her yell at the same time Ginny yelled, "Ron! Hermione! Get up here! Something's happening!"

_Harry?_

Neville said Harry's name silently, but their was no doubt in his mind that Harry heard him. But there was something else. Neville felt a third presence. Voldemort! Neville could feel the man's anger, it was fueling him…

Someone slapped him hard across the face, breaking the connection. Neville groaned, and saw Professor Snape standing over him.

"You-know-who…" Neville whispered.

"What?" Professor Snape snapped.

"In our mind…might still be in Harry's…" Neville said weakly. He slumped against the wall, feeling weaker than he had ever felt in his life.

"Where is Potter?" Professor Snape barked.

"Dorm room…" Neville said.

"Lovegood, stay with Longbottom until I get back," Professor Snape ordered. "Don't move him."

"Yes, sir," Luna said quickly, placing her arms around Neville's shoulders.

Neville breathed heavily and watched Professor Snape practically run towards the Gryffindor Common Room. His head was pounding.

Luna gently stroked his cheek. "I don't like you scaring me like that," she said softly.

Neville didn't even have the strength to say anything back. He laid his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes. Even with his eyes closed he could see hazy outlines of his dorm room.

Time passed, and Neville just stayed still with his eyes closed. Half of him wanted to think, but the other half knew he needed to rest. His head wasn't pounding; in fact his head didn't hurt. But he was still dizzy.

"Is he asleep?" Neville heard someone asked.

Neville opened his eyes. Professors Dumbledore and Snape were standing over him. "Time to go to the Hospital Wing, Mister Longbottom," Professor Dumbledore said kindly.

Neville shook his head. "I'm fine," he said wearily.

"And you'll be more fine in the Hospital Wing," Professor Dumbledore told him. Professor Snape helped him off of the ground. It took a moment for the world to stop spinning around him.

"Better?" Luna asked. She put Neville's arm around her shoulder to help him walk. Neville nodded slowly.

"How's Harry?" he asked.

"About as well as you are," Professor Snape answered sarcastically.

Neville stayed silent as they walked up to the hospital room. As they entered, he could see Harry already lying in a bed. Ginny was perched next to him, Ron and Hermione sitting in chairs.

Neville was helped into the bed next to Harry's. Professor Dumbledore looked at both of them seriously. "I know you both want to talk. But first, I want you to rest. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," they both muttered at the same time.

Professor Dumbledore and Snape walked into Madam Pomfrey's office. There was a large glass window that allowed anyone inside to look out and see the patients. They had no choice but not to talk for the time being.

Harry coughed and looked at Neville. He pointed to his own head and closed his eyes. Neville grinned and closed his own eyes.

He concentrated as hard as he could on the connection he sometimes felt with Harry.

_Are you there, Neville?_

_I am, Harry!_

_It was almost like I saw Luna from your perspective…_

_You were lying on your bed, weren't you? Ginny was sitting over you._

_Yeah…Ginny and I had ourselves an intense moment. Sorry about that._

_Did you feel You-Know-Who?_

_Say his name, Neville._

_Did you feel…Voldemort, then?_

_He was lurking back there, wasn't he?_

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asked.

Neville opened his eyes, and felt the connection end between him and Harry. "We were talking."

"No you weren't," Ron said.

"We were, mate," Harry said. "In our minds. It's the oddest thing."

Madam Pomfrey walked out of the office then. "These boys need their rest. I'm going to have to ask you all to leave," she said sternly.

No one seemed to have the energy to fight her. Luna gave Neville a quick kiss on the cheek, and then followed the others out, leaving just Harry and Neville.

For almost an hour, they kept trying to communicate to each other without words. They were more successful in the beginning, but then they became very tired. After Madam Pomfrey gave them a quick dinner, Neville turned on his side and went to sleep.

88888

"Be quiet!" a voice said quietly.

"Granger, we're going to wake them up in less then a minute, aren't we?" another voice said.

"We don't want to bother Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said briskly.

Neville opened his eyes slowly. He found himself looking at Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Nata. "What in the world are you all doing here?" Neville asked sleepily.

"Apparently interrupting your beauty sleep, Longbottom," Draco replied sarcastically.

"Draco," Luna said, more as a warning than anything else.

"We figured we all needed to talk," Ron said.

"So you sneak into the Hospital Wing?" Harry asked.

"Bright ones we got here, don't we?" Draco asked.

"Do you ever shut up?" Ron challenged. Draco just crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"You have a curtain around your bed," Hermione said. She rolled over two more curtains to make a square around the two beds. After a quick silencing charm, Hermione looked satisfied. "Madam Pomfrey won't even know we're here."

"What time is it?" Neville asked.

"Only ten," Nata said happily. She looked absolutely thrilled to be included.

"Feels later," Neville said, feeling stupid the moment he said it.

Luna sat down on the edge of his bed and took his hand. "We were all worried," she said softly.

Neville sat up and looked at them all. "What's there to talk about?" he asked.

"You tell us," Ginny said simply.

"You said you were talking to each other in your minds," Hermione said. "Can you do this at will now?"

Harry and Neville looked at each other and shrugged. Neville closed his eyes and tried to reach out to Harry. After almost a minute of trying, Neville gave up. Harry was no where to be found.

"Guess not," Harry muttered.

"Do you think that these…" Hermione trailed off, looking clearly embarrassed. "These 'intense moments,' as Dumbledore put it…do you think these can be recreated? Or is it something that has to be natural?"

"I really hope you choose not to enlighten me on what that means, Granger," Draco said.

"What does it mean?" Nata asked eagerly.

"Haley, didn't I just say I didn't want to know?" Draco asked.

Nata was so tall that she was actually an inch or two taller than Draco. She looked down at him. "Too bad," she said. "I want to know."

Harry sighed. "In a nut shell, if Neville or I feel an overpowering sense of love, there's a chance that we'll have a vision or something."

"An overpowering sense of something," Draco sniggered.

"Malfoy, shut it," Ginny said angrily. Draco looked at her for a moment and then raised his eyebrows up and down and said nothing.

"As I was saying," Hermione said, clearing her throat. "Do you think it can be recreated?"

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Think about it," Hermione said excitedly. "If it can be duplicated, we can try to push Voldemort over the edge. Hurt him even more. Maybe you both can have some more visions. We'd be able to control it, rather than the visions coming on randomly."

"That's a good idea," Harry said slowly. "Doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

"I guess not," Neville said.

Harry reached out his hand towards Ginny. Then to the group he said, "Go on the other side of the curtain where Madam Pomfrey can't see."

"I don't think so," Ron said. "If you think for a moment that I'm going to stand behind a curtain knowing my little sister is having an 'intense moment,' you're out of your mind," Ron said seriously.

"Grow up, Ron," Ginny moaned.

"Fine," Harry said, getting out of his bed. "Neville, have fun."

Luna sat on the side of the bed while the rest of the group went outside of the curtain. "This feels forced," she said.

"Well, let's see if it works," Neville said, reaching for her.

A quick snog and several "I love yous," later, Luna let everyone back into their makeshift room. Neville couldn't help but notice that no one was looking each other in the eyes.

"Should we try Occlumency?" Neville asked, getting out of his bed.

"No," Harry said slowly. "If we have the connection, let's really try to use it."

"Harry…" Hermione trailed off.

"Let's see if we can put a vision in his head," Harry said eagerly. "Think of everything we could do if we have that power!"

Neville nodded. Over the next few minutes, they all discussed what they should try. When it was decided, Harry and Neville stood across from each other. It would be a short vision, nothing complicated at all.

Neither attempted Occlumency or Legilimency. Both reached out to the other mentally. They concentrated on the picture they wanted to send. A first all they had no success. But then…

_Harry Potter sat alone in a dirty booth in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. He looked around nervously, as if he was expecting bad news. An elderly waitress started to ask him for his order, but Harry waved her aside._

_A cloaked gentleman sat down across from Harry. A relieved looked crossed Harry's face. The two men shook hands, and the man pushed back his cloak, revealing the face of Neville Longbottom…_

Neville broke the connection right then. "Oh, Merlin," he said softly.

"Did you think that?" Harry asked quickly. "I certainly didn't think that."

"Did we just give it away?" Neville asked nervously.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"It was just supposed to be Harry in the vision," Neville said. "But I showed up! I entered the vision!"

"It's going to be okay, Neville," Ginny said.

"What if Voldemort realizes that I'm the third person sharing the connection?" Neville practically shouted. "We had the element of surprise! What if he knows?"

"Look," Hermione said, trying to sound calm. "The truth is, we don't even know if it worked."

"But what if it did?" Neville asked. "We shouldn't have done this, not tonight. We were too tired. We're not ready."

An uneasy silence fell over everyone. Harry didn't look nearly as concerned as Neville felt. For reasons he couldn't explain, Neville felt a twinge of fear, like something was going to go terribly wrong.

A few minutes later, the group left the Hospital Wing to let Harry and Neville get some rest. But Neville couldn't force himself to relax. Not when everything felt wrong.

88888

The next morning, when Neville sat down for breakfast, Hermione somberly handed him The Daily Prophet. Neville thought he might be sick when he read the headline.

_Death Eaters Attack Hogsmeade!_

88888

**A/N – Hello all! I was re-reading my reviews tonight (because they make me smile when I need a smile.) And it dawned on me I didn't answer a question quite a few people had, which is so not nice of me. Anyone who wants to use the quidditch sex analogy may do so. It actually took me a long time to think of it, and I'm quite proud of it, so a little shout-out at the end of any chapter it's used in would be appreciated! **


	22. Mooncalves

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Mooncalves**

No one felt like celebrating Valentine's Day that day. Not when they all felt responsible for an attack on Hogsmeade in which six people were killed. All Neville could ask himself, over and over, was would Voldemort have struck if they didn't plant that vision?

Luna was worried about him, and let him know as much. Neville tried to explain it, how guilty he felt because of his face in the vision, but he couldn't make her understand.

The next day there was a meeting for the D.A. Professor Binns-Morgan wasn't feeling well, and Harry asked Tonks to take her place for the night. Neville and Harry talked at length, and decided to tell Tonks about the vision after the meeting.

They planned the talk carefully. Draco and Nata weren't to be included. Tonks didn't know that they were part of the group. They also didn't know how much Tonks knew; if she knew about the connection between him and Harry. So they decided that Harry would take the lead and act like he was the one to place the vision.

Much to Neville's relief, Tonks said that she didn't think that there was any cause and effect because of the vision at all. She had been there during the attack, and according to her, they had been "very well planned, very organized." If he was simply trying to capture Harry, he would have gone in and out, trying to remain unnoticed. Voldemort wouldn't have been able to plan that organized of an attack at a moment's notice. Neville found himself able to breathe easier after he heard that.

They also found out some very interesting information from her. Apparently, Professor Snape was no longer a spy for Dumbledore. He had been found out, and now was under Auror protection. It made perfect sense to Hermione, remembering that Draco said that he had stepped down as the Head of the Slytherin House.

But Tonks did make them talk to Professor Dumbledore. But he surprised them, not telling them off, like they expected, but telling them he expected Harry and Neville to try something like that ages ago.

88888

With studying for N.E.W.T.S, meeting three times a week with Snape and trying to find time for Luna, not to mention the rest of the group, the next few weeks were over before Neville knew it.

The Death Eaters were busier than ever, it seemed. At least twice a week The Daily Prophet announced another attack, whether on wizard or muggle targets. Hermione concluded that the Death Eaters were more confident, knowing they got rid of a spy. That conclusion made Harry even more upset with Snape, if that was even possible.

When the professors announced that there were only ten weeks before the N.E.W.T. exams, Neville felt a slight sadness. It really was beginning to dawn on him that his life at Hogwarts was almost over. Even more so when Professor Snape handed him a sealed recommendation, allowing Neville to owl his completed application to St. Mungos. Now all he had to do was wait for a response, which he would have by June 1st. Neville was slowly realizing that he was leaving his childhood truly behind.

88888

"You realize if we're caught, we're bound to be in loads of trouble," Ginny said casually.

"Shhh…" Luna whispered. All three were hunched together under Harry's invisibility cloak, which Ginny borrowed for the occasion.

"Are you sure Harry doesn't mind?" Neville asked for the umpteenth time.

"He's fine," Ginny said with a smile. "He wanted to come with, but he has too much homework to do."

"Why are we doing this?" Neville asked impatiently. He still had no idea why Luna insisted that they sneak out of the common room in the middle of the night.

"It's a surprise," Luna said softly.

Ginny stopped for a moment and looked at the Mauderer's Map. "Almost there," she told them. "Here we go. Thank goodness for Fred and George."

Ginny checked the map again and took the cloak off of the three of them. Her eyes scanned the paintings on the wall quickly. She ran up to a portrait of a young boy, no more than six years old. Ginny didn't take her eyes off of the boy.

As she continued looking, Ginny handed the map to Neville. "Make sure no one's coming," she said, her eyes not leaving the portrait.

Luna tilted her head to one side. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Staring contest with the painting. It's the only way he'll open up," Ginny said.

Luna nodded. They waited for at least three minutes, and Ginny was staring. Suddenly Luna moved behind Ginny and stuck her tongue out at the painting. The little boy looked away, pouting.

"Ha!" Ginny cried. "I win. Open up."

"Fine," the boy in the painting said, crossing his arms.

Neville took Luna's hand, and the three of them walked into the secret passage. The painting closed behind them ominously.

"I can't believe I let you convince me to sneak out of school," Neville moaned.

"It'll be worth it," Luna said, squeezing his hand.

"It's too dark in here," Ginny complained.

Then they all said "_Lumos_," at once. The effect was immediate. Neville could tell that this passage way wasn't used very often. He also saw the dead end that was ahead of them.

"Don't worry. Fred and George warned me about this. It's actually a door. We just need to push it open," Ginny said. The trio pushed as hard as they could, and after a few struggling minutes, the door finally opened.

"Let's go!" Luna said excitedly.

"Shouldn't we close the door?" Neville asked.

"Nah," Ginny said, waving her hand. "Then we'd have to open it up again when we got back. If you didn't notice, it was pretty heavy."

Neville and Ginny followed Luna to a nearby field, near the Forbidden Forest. Neville looked up. There was a full moon tonight.

Luna had them all stand behind a thick tree. "Any minute now," she whispered. "Look in the field."

Neville stared at the field and saw nothing. But then there was an odd gurgling noise.

Luna tugged on Neville's shirt. "Look!" she said happily. "Coming out of the little burrow."

Then Neville saw them. "Mooncalves," Neville whispered in awe.

The group was silent as they watched the Mooncalves come up from their burrow one by one and stand in the field. When they were all up from underground, they all stood up on their hind legs.

And then they started dancing. The Mooncalves, which were no larger than a raccoon, danced wildly in the moonlight. They danced as if their lives depended on it.

Ginny had an amused look on her face. "And this is why we're here? To watch opossums dance?"

Neville started laughing, because he finally realized why Luna had been so insistent to sneak out tonight. "They're called Mooncalves, Ginny. They only come up from the underground once a month on the full moon. Not many people get to watch them dance."

To his right, he saw that Luna had started dancing herself in the moonlight. "We should dance with the Mooncalves!" she cried. "Dance with me, Neville Longbottom!"

Ginny and Neville shared an amused look, but then they both started intimidating the Mooncalves. At first Neville felt foolish, but then realized how liberating it was to be out here and not care. He took Luna's hand and twirled her around. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked like she was having the time of her life.

The group continued dancing for another twenty minutes. Then they continued to watch the Mooncalves for at least an hour.

Luna handed Neville and Ginny a plastic bag. "You know what to do, right Neville?" she asked. Neville ordered the group to put on the dragon skin gloves that they had brought with.

"What are we doing?" Ginny asked, obviously confused.

"We're going out into the field and collecting as much dung as possible," Neville said happily. Dung collected in the moonlight from Mooncalves was very rare. It was also, quite possibly, the best fertilizer in the world.

"First we watch them dance, and now we steal their poop?" Ginny asked, both eyebrows raised.

Neville nodded. "It has to be tonight, Ginny. They'll see us, and they'll move their burrow by next week. Their dung is really, really valuable."

"Why not?" Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders.

The trio ran into the field. Luckily, it looked like there was a good amount of dung on the ground. For close to a half hour, they bent up and down, searching for yet another pile of droppings.

"I think we got all of it!" Neville cried.

"Thank Goodness!" Ginny yelled back. "It smells awful!"

"We'll charm the smell away when we put it under the cloak," Luna said. They started walking back towards the castle.

The door was open, just like they left it. Together, they went back into the passage and pushed the door back to its rightful place.

Again, all at the same time, they cast Lumos. Neville started walking, beaming happily because of all the dung they managed to collect.

"How did you find their home?" Neville asked happily.

"I was taking a walk one day while you were practicing with Professor Snape. And there it was. I was going to tell you, but I thought it would be better as a surprise," Luna told him.

"Did you hear something?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Maybe," Luna said, sounding uneasy. Neville stopped. All three put down their bags and held their wands out.

A low hiss could be heard within the passageway. "I heard that," Neville said. He realized that they were trapped in here. They couldn't go back outside since it took several minutes to push the door open.

They stood in silence. "Maybe we just imagined it," Neville said softly.

Luna took Neville's hand and held it tight. They walked carefully back towards the school,

Then they saw it.

A large snake was blocking the painting that led into the school's hallway.

Neville was too shocked to move. The snake lunged towards them, but Ginny pushed Luna and Neville out of the way. She stood defiantly in front of the snake, her hands on her hips. A low hiss emitted from her throat.

The snake stopped its attack and stared at Ginny. The snake hissed back, and Ginny nodded her head. Under her breath, she said, "Someone needs to kill it. There's not much time."

The snake hissed angrily, and Ginny hissed right back. The two seemed to be in a stand still. Neville racked his brain for a spell that could kill a snake. Remembering, Neville quickly waved his wand and yelled "_Fuma Occidio!"_

He then grabbed Ginny and Luna and ran back towards the heavy door. He could hear the snake shriek in agony as it was burned alive. Neville could fell the flames and didn't stop running until they reached the door.

Neville turned around and threw himself in front of Luna and Ginny. The snake was slowly burning a hundred meters away. They watched as the fire became smaller and smaller and then finally burn out.

He had a hard time catching his breath. "We need to destroy the ashes," Luna said, holding her side. They walked back towards the ashes. Neville conjured a glass jar. Ginny scooped up the ashes, and then Luna placed an unbreakable charm on the jar.

They walked in silence. Neville remembered to grab the three bags of dung on their way out. When the painting finally slammed behind them, Neville couldn't help but stare at Ginny.

"You're a parseltongue," Luna said matter-of-factly to Ginny.

Ginny nodded miserably. "Stupid Tom Riddle," she said softly. "I realized it after I was held in the Chamber of Secrets. I suddenly was able to talk to the garden snakes at the Burrow. Tom must have transferred some of his powers to me when he possessed me."

Luna tilted her head. "You sound ashamed."

"Only dark wizards can talk to snakes!" Ginny exclaimed. "Do you think I'm proud of this?"

Luna seemed to consider this for a moment. "Dark wizards and Harry Potter," she said finally.

Ginny looked up and chewed her lower lip. "I hadn't thought about that."

"He speaks parseltongue, you speak parseltongue. Maybe you'll get married and have babies that speak parseltongue. Make it fashionable," she said, obviously trying to cheer Ginny up.

"Thanks, Luna," Ginny said, giving Luna a small hug. "So who votes for turning this evil, dead snake over to Dumbledore and then getting in trouble?"

"Why not?" Neville said gloomily. They took the long way to Professor Dumbledore's office, since Neville wanted to drop off the bags of dung first.

"Do you think he'll be there?" Ginny asked.

"If he is, he is," Luna said serenely. She was holding Neville's hand tightly. He could tell that she was still worked up about seeing the snake in the first place.

Much to their surprise, Professor McGonagall opened up Professor Dumbledore's office door as they were walking up to it.

"Neville!" Professor McGonagall said. Her eyes were slightly bright.

"We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore," Neville said apologetically.

"Professor Dumbledore needs to speak to you, Neville," Professor McGonagall said. "Why don't Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood speak to me?"

Neville looked at his Transfiguration teacher worriedly. He had no idea why Professor Dumbledore would need to speak to him alone. "Okay," Neville said warily.

Luna squeezed his hand and gave him a curious look as Neville stepped into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Yes, Professor?" Neville asked, sitting down.

The moment Professor Dumbledore's eyes met him, Neville breath caught in his throat. Something was wrong. Something had seriously gone wrong.

"Neville…" Professor Dumbledore said softly. "There was an attack on St. Mungo's tonight…"

Neville felt his mouth go dry. "Are my parents okay?" he asked quickly.

Professor Dumbledore closed his eyes briefly, and already Neville knew. He knew exactly what Professor Dumbledore was going to tell him. But he needed to hear it spoken out loud.

"Your parents were killed tonight, Neville. It looks like the Death Eaters decided to finish them off."

88888

A/N – _Fuma Occidio_. Latin for Smoke Death.


	23. Saying GoodBye

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Saying Good-Bye**

Neville walked slowly through the empty halls of Hogwarts. He somehow had to find the strength to go into his dorm and quickly pack his trunk, since he would be going home to his grandmother for a few days.

He didn't want to face Harry or Ron, who he knew would be waiting up for him. There was no doubt in his mind that Ginny would have told them that Professor Dumbledore had wanted to see Neville on his own.

Right before he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Neville stopped. He took the small leather frame out of the pocket of his robe. There he was smiling happily with Luna. Slowly, he turned the frame over and looked at the picture of him as a baby with his parents.

More than anything, Neville wanted to sit down and cry. But the tears wouldn't come. It seemed the most unfair thing in the world. That just when his mother was coming back to him, Death Eaters ripped her away. Again.

Taking a deep breath, Neville gave the Fat Lady the password and stepped into the common room. He hadn't expected Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and even Luna to be waiting for him.

"Is everything okay, mate?" Harry said uneasily.

Neville shook his head. He could tell that Harry knew something was wrong. They all looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. But he couldn't. He couldn't say the words out loud to his friends. Saying it out loud would make it real.

So Neville said nothing. He walked past them all and walked up the stairs. Luna's voice stopped him before he opened the door to his dorm room.

"What's happened, Neville Longbottom?" Luna's voice asked. Neville felt her wrap her arms around his waist and lean against him.

He remained silent.

"Please don't shut me out," Luna whispered. "Please let me help you."

Neville turned around quickly, catching Luna slightly off guard. "My parents are dead, Luna," he said quickly.

Much to Neville's relief, she said nothing. In fact, she stayed motionless, except for her eyes widening a bit.

"They were killed, by…" Neville took a deep breath. "By Death Eaters."

Luna stepped towards him and silently wrapped her arms around him. Neville rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"What can I do to help?" she whispered.

Neville stood up straight and look at her. "Just stay with me," Neville said. "I just want to grab my trunk and go to Gran. Dumbledore's already told her by now."

"All right," she said, putting her hand on his cheek. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Neville."

"I always figured they would die young," Neville said honestly. "But not…not to be killed."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Neville told her. "I'm sure there will be some sort of funeral. After that, probably."

"You'll let me know when, right?" Luna asked seriously.

Neville nodded. "Why don't you come in?" he asked. "Stay with me while I pack."

"Okay," Luna said, squeezing his hand. "I love you, Neville Longbottom."

He reached towards her and gave her a kiss that practically knocked the wind out of him. Neville wanted to cry. He couldn't understand why he couldn't cry.

"I love you, Luna," he said, opening the door to his dorm. He put his finger over his lips and motioned for her to be quiet. He didn't want her waking Dean or Seamus.

Luckily they both seemed to be sleeping soundly. Neville quickly packed his trunk and brought it back out to the hallway. Luna helped him get the trunk down the stairs, and he faced his friends.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"There was an attack on St. Mungo's tonight," Neville said softly. "Just a squirmish, really. But the Aurors seem to think that the Death Eaters came specifically for my parents…"

Neville looked helplessly at Luna. He didn't want to say the words out loud again. She seemed to realize how hopeless he felt and squeezed his hand. "His parents were killed," she told them. Neville stared at the ground, not wanting to see the looks of pity on his friend's faces.

"Oh, Neville," he heard Hermione whisper.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days," Neville said. Ron put his hand on his shoulder and Neville could feel Harry's sympathy. "I need to go. I've got to catch the Knight Bus."

"Luna," Harry said, "Take my cloak and walk with him. Then you can get back to the West Tower."

"Thank you," Luna said. Neville and Luna walked into the hallway. Quickly, Neville cast a charm on his trunk so that it floated behind them.

They walked in silence the entire way to the entrance. He saw her shiver slightly as they stepped outside.

"Will you owl me when you know when you know when the funeral is?" Luna asked softly.

Neville nodded and threw out his wand arm. A moment later, the Knight Bus appeared in front of them. He quickly gave Luna a kiss and then headed on the Knight Bus.

Almost an hour later, Neville got off of the bus and looked at the house where he had grown up. Every single light in the house was on. He could see his Great Uncle Algie's profile from an upstairs room.

His grandmother was sitting at the dining room table, looking older than Neville had ever seen her. Her head was buried in her hands.

"Gran?" he asked.

She looked up suddenly, as if Neville had surprised him. "Oh, Neville," she said weakly. "I didn't expect you so soon. Do you want some tea?"

"Sure," Neville said and sat down at the table, next to where his grandmother had been. "Are you okay, Gran?"

"As well as can be expected," she said bitterly. Neville closed his eyes and listened to the familiar sounds of her making tea.

A few moments later, she placed a cup in front of him. "Uncle Algie's here?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm so thoughtless. Would you like a biscuit?" she asked, standing up again.

"It's okay, Gran," Neville said quickly.

"But you love biscuits with your tea," she said. "Just like your father…"

Neville stood up and walked to his grandmother. She was holding a tin of biscuits in her hand. "These were Frank's favorite type…" she said hoarsely. She tried opening them, but the lid wouldn't budge.

"Let me open them," Neville said gently.

"Can't even open a tin of biscuits," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. Neville took the tin, opened it, and placed it on the counter. He then looked at his grandmother. She looked completely lost.

"We're going to be okay, Gran," Neville said, placing his hand on her shoulder. He was completely unsure of what to do next. He and his grandmother rarely showed affection to each other.

"Oh, Neville!" his grandmother cried and started sobbing on his shoulder. Neville awkwardly put his arms around her.

A few minutes later, his grandmother stepped away, dried her eyes, and seemed to be all business again. "There's a lot to do," she said briskly. "But I think we should get some sleep and work on it in the morning."

"Okay," Neville said hesitantly. Neville didn't think he had any chance of sleeping tonight.

But the hours somehow passed. The next morning, Neville came down stairs to find his grandmother and great-uncle sitting at the table a visitor.

"Professor Moody!" Neville stuttered. Professor Moody was the last person Neville expected to see here.

Professor Moody waved his hand. "Don't call me 'professor,' Longbottom. Mad-Eye or Moody will do fine," he told him.

"Yes, sir," Neville said and sat down at the table.

"The Ministry of Magic has offered to pay for the funeral," his grandmother said.

"Really?" Neville said.

"Frank and Alice were good Aurors," Moody said gruffly. "As far as I'm concerned, they were attacked all those years ago when they were on duty. It's our responsibility to look after our own."

"Thank you," Neville said.

Over the next day or so, all of the details were arranged. Neville had hoped for something quiet, but his grandmother had different ideas. When Madam Bones herself suggested an official Auror memorial service, his grandmother seemed to jump at the chance.

The service was to be on a Saturday afternoon. Early that morning, Neville stared at the window. To his surprise, he saw the Knight Bus pull up in front of the house and Luna get off it.

At first, Neville didn't even realize it was Luna. She was wearing a black witch's hat. He had seen her wear wizarding caps before, but never an actual hat. Usually women didn't wear those until they had graduated Hogwarts. Her dark green robe looked like it was made out of velvet.

Neville practically ran downstairs and opened the door for Luna, who proceeded to throw herself in his arms.

"I've missed you, Neville Longbottom," she whispered.

"Me, too," Neville said. "Come inside."

"Has it been awful?" she asked.

"It doesn't seem real," Neville said. "I haven't even seen their bodies. I'll be able to see them before the service."

"That's good," Luna said.

"Who's here?" his grandmother called from upstairs.

"It's Luna, Gran," Neville shouted back.

Luna took off her hat and put it on the floor. Her hair was up in a simple French twist. Neville looked her over. He had never seen her look so much like an adult. She was of age, they both were. But today, Luna actually looked it.

"I haven't been able to cry," Neville said. "I know I need to cry eventually."

"Crying will help," Luna told him. "But only when the time is right."

"I guess…" Neville trailed off.

"You'll see your parents again," Luna said serenely.

"I know," Neville said. "Before the service. I told you."

Luna shook her head. "I mean as they were. You'll be reunited with them someday."

Neville felt strangely comforted by those words. Luna sounded so confident that Neville almost believed her.

88888

It was the longest afternoon that Neville had ever known. First, his Gran, Uncle Algie, Luna and he flooed to the Ministry of Magic, where the memorial service was to be held. A grave looking wizard stood in front of a door.

"That's where they are now, Neville. Go on and say good-bye," his grandmother told him.

Neville looked at Luna. She stared back for a moment and said, "This is something for you alone."

"Okay," Neville whispered and walked up the wizard guarding the door. The wizard opened the door and Neville walked inside. Two coffins were laying side by side, opened. Neville looked inside and saw his parents.

They were wearing identical black robes with high collars. The collars covered up where their necks had been hit with a severing charm. Their eyes were closed, and all Neville could think was that they looked peaceful. His father wasn't rocking back and forth on his bed. His mother wasn't walking restlessly around the room. They finally looked like they were at peace.

And Neville didn't know why that hurt so much. Maybe because he liked to think that somewhere, deep inside, his parents were fighting to get back to him. But they were certainly fighting no more.

After a few minutes, Neville said his final private goodbye and left the small room. His grandmother went in after him.

Luna reached out her hand and he squeezed it tightly. People were starting to come into the hallway. Neville and his grandmother would have to get to the front of the service room soon.

A minute later, his grandmother left the room. Neville offered her his arm, which she took, and together they headed towards the front of the room.

The room filled quickly. Neville was amazed how many people came to the service. And so many Aurors! Every Auror wore an identical navy blue dress robe with a wide black leather belt that rested on the hips. Neville had a picture of his parents wearing the exact same robes. They hadn't changed for centuries.

There were a number of adults that Neville didn't recognize as well. Though later he would find out that almost the entire Order of the Phoenix was there. A number of his friends were there: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Even Seamus and Dean were there. Neville got a little shock when he looked to the very back. All the way at the last row was Draco Malfoy.

The service was brief, but meaningful. Earlier in the week, Neville had been asked if he wanted to say a few words and he refused. Neville didn't even try to pretend he was a public speaker, and anyway, he knew he would be too emotional.

Professor Dumbledore spoke. He talked of Frank and Alice's bravery and the love they had for their family. Neville knew if there was ever a time to cry, that would be it. But still, the tears wouldn't come.

And before he knew it, he was back at his grandmother's house. They were hosting a dinner for close family and friends. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all were there. And Luna never left his side, which Neville was grateful for.

Neville tried to be a good host, he really did. He went up to different Aurors, all who beamed at him and told him how they remembered how happy Alice was to have a son. But how she was also excited to get back to work.

Professor Moody started telling a story about how his parents escaped from Voldemort and Neville couldn't take it anymore. He excused himself as politely as he could and told Luna he was going to the bathroom.

But instead, he went upstairs. He went into his closet and sat down and tried to hide himself. Neville remembered doing to the exact same thing after his grandfather's funeral. For almost fifteen minutes, Neville sat in silence, lost in his own thoughts. But then he heard, "Neville?"

It was Luna. After he realized that he was about to stay silent and ignore her, he called, "I'm in the closet."

She had taken off her witch's hat then, and her hair was down around her shoulders. She looked more like the Luna he knew.

"When we had people over after my mother died, I spent the entire time in the closet," she smiled. "Closets seem to understand, don't they?"

Neville nodded as Luna sat across from him. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

He looked into her large, grey eyes and tried to push the thoughts away. "That it's my fault they were killed," he said, trying not to sound upset.

Luna tilted her head to one side. "Why would you think that?" she asked.

"How can it not be?" he asked. "They weren't hurting anyone in St. Mungo's. Then suddenly, Harry and I place a vision in Voldemort's head and a month later they're killed!"

Luna took his hand and started playing with it a bit. "I read in the paper that they think Bellatrix Lestrange killed them. Is that true?"

Neville nodded. That's what the Aurors had told them.

"Neville, I saw her that night…in the department of Mysteries," Luna said gently. "She looked like she was insane then. There's no doubt in my mind she would be the type that would want to finish the job."

"You think so?" Neville said. He could feel himself tearing up. He desperately wanted to believe what she said.

"I do," Luna said simply. "This wasn't your fault. You have to believe that."

Neville took a deep breath. "I want to believe that, Luna," he said, almost gasping for air. "I do…but…"

The tears Neville had held back for so long were finally released.


	24. Remembrall or Nothing

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Remembrall or Nothing**

The next night, the Knight Bus dropped Neville off in front of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore had been great, telling Neville he could stay with his Gran for a few more days. But Neville wanted to be with Luna. And Luna was at Hogwarts.

He tried to avoid the Great Hall at dinner time. The last thing he wanted was to see everyone stare at him, and him knowing they were all feeling sorry for him.

But Neville decided to go into the Great Hall right as dinner was ending to grab something quick to eat and bring up to his dorm.

Just as he was about to go in, Draco Malfoy was walking out. "You really don't want to go in there, Longbottom," he said seriously.

"Why not?" Neville asked.

"Do you really want the entire place staring at you?" Draco asked.

"I'm hungry," Neville said. "I didn't eat before I left."

"Follow me," Draco said. Neville shrugged and followed Draco.

"Where are we going?" Neville asked.

"Kitchens," Draco said casually. "You can get some dinner and no one will stare. I can't tell you how many times I've eaten there this year."

Draco stopped in front of a picture of some fruit. He seemed to tickle a pear, and the door opened up. They walked inside. A number of house elves were running around. Draco stopped one.

"Is Dobby here?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Dobby here, sir!" a house elf said. "You knows he will not serve for you, sir."

"I know," Draco said.

"Who's Dobby?" Neville asked interestedly.

"A former House Elf of my family's," Draco said. "He was freed second year and works here now."

"Holds a grudge, huh?" Neville asked.

"I don't blame him," Draco said. "I was pretty awful to him." Then to the elves, "This is Neville. Could he get some food, please?"

Three house elves ran up to Neville with a plate full of ham and mashed potatoes. "Thanks," Neville said and the house elves beamed at him.

Draco got his own plate of food and they ate for a while in silence. Neville cleared his throat. "I saw you at my parent's memorial service," he said. "Thank you."

Draco shrugged. "I guess I thought I could understand a bit of what you were going through."

"I doubt that," Neville said tensely.

"All right," Draco said. "So not exactly. My parents weren't in St. Mungo's, but my parents were so brain washed by you-know-who that I didn't know who they were. And then he took them from me. Just when I thought we'd have a chance to be a family again after we got out of Azkaban. Just like he took your parents."

Neville had to admit that Draco had a point. "Do you think they were brainwashed?" Neville asked.

"That's what I'm telling myself," Draco said defensively.

"Fair enough," Neville said. The young men were silent again after that. Enough confidences had been shared for one evening.

88888

Neville stared up at the top of the canopy of his four poster bed. He shouldn't be here. He thought that after he talked to Draco, that he'd be able to talk to everyone. But as soon as he entered the common room, his chest started constricting. Why didn't he take Professor Dumbledore's offer of a few days away from Hogwarts?

The drapes were pulled tightly around his bed. Neville didn't want to talk to any of his roommates. None of them would understand. He doubted that even Harry would be able to understand how miserable he felt.

He could hear the voices of his roommates slowly enter the room. All of them were quiet, most likely out of respect for Neville. He heard both Dean and Seamus whisper, "Good night, Neville," before he could hear the curtains of the other beds closing.

Finally, the room was silent. Neville wasn't quite sure how long he lay there, staring at the canopy. Sleep was the absolute furthest thing from his mind at the moment.

Suddenly, the curtains opened. Neville sat up quickly and before he could even say a word, Luna took Harry's invisibility cloak off of her and put her hand over his lips. Neville scooted over, giving Luna room to sit on the bed with him.

Luna leaned against him as she pulled the curtains tightly shut. Then she tapped the curtains with her wand, casting a silencing charm on the curtains.

"What are you doing here?" Neville blurted out.

"I thought you might want some company," Luna said softly. "But if you want to be alone, I'll leave."

"You can stay," Neville said, taking her hand and stroking it gently. "How'd you get in?"

"I asked Harry if I could borrow his cloak," Luna said simply. "I snuck in the common room just after midnight. Then when I saw everyone go to bed, I came up here."

"I'm glad," Neville said, meaning it.

"I can stay the night, if you want," Luna said shyly.

Neville looked at her. She was biting her lip, and her large, round eyes looked at him questioningly. He could tell she didn't know what was best for him, but wanted to do anything she could to help.

"I'd like that," Neville said, kissing her softly on the lips.

Her face lit up. "I wore my pyjamas just in case," she said brightly.

Neville looked her over. She was wearing something that looked like a t-shirt, but went down to her knees. It was a light pink, and matched the plaid pyjama pants she was also wearing.

"Are you ready to sleep?" Luna asked. "We could stay up and talk for a bit if you'd like that instead."

"Why don't we sleep?" Neville said. Luna brought her legs under the quilt and laid her head on the pillow. Neville did the same, but then Luna turned and positioned herself so that her head was on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer.

"Good night, Neville Longbottom," Luna whispered, kissing his neck.

"Good night, Luna."

88888

The next morning, before Neville opened his eyes, he couldn't understand why he didn't have any feeling in his arm. But then as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Luna laying next to him, sleeping peacefully.

He wiped his eyes with his free hand, getting rid of the sleepy dust. But the movement was enough to wake her up.

"Good morning, Neville Longbottom," Luna said, smiling. Right then, Neville knew he could get used to hearing that in the morning.

"Good morning, yourself," he said. Neville moved his arm that was around Luna, and she raised herself up slightly. Then he turned so that they were facing each other.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked, stroking his cheek.

"A little bit. Well, not much at all, to be honest," he confessed.

"I was afraid to sleep after my mother died," Luna told him. "Since it happened right in front of me, I was so afraid that I would dream it over and over. Finally, Daddy had to give me Dreamless Sleep before I would go to bed. It took me six months before I would go to bed without it."

Neville glanced at his watch, and saw that it was already seven-thirty in the morning. "You better get going," he told her. "Don't be late because of me."

"I'm skipping classes this morning," Luna said casually. "I want to be with you."

"Are you sure?" Neville asked. He loved the idea of spending the morning with her, but didn't want her to get in trouble.

"I'm sure," Luna said. Then she leaned her head and kissed him. Neville responded immediately and brought her in close. He felt her arms go around him, and it felt like there was no space between them.

"Neville, are you going to break-"

"Ron, don't-"

Neville looked up quickly and saw Harry and Ron at the foot of his bed. Luna must not have cast an imperturbable charm on the bed.

"Sorry, mate," Harry said, sounding incredibly embarrassed. "I couldn't stop him in time. We'll see you later." Then he grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him off.

A moment later, Harry was back and grinned sheepishly at them before he quickly shut the curtains, giving Neville and Luna their privacy again.

Neville shook his head, while Luna whispered, "_Accio_ wand." She quickly cast another silencing charm, as well as an imperturbable charm on the bed.

"I guess I forgot a spell," Luna said apologetically.

Neville didn't even bother to respond, but started kissing her again. For what seemed like ages, they lay next to each other, kissing and necking, but slowly, Luna started to progress things further. Neville's shirt came off, followed by hers. Things Luna said she wasn't ready for just a few weeks ago suddenly met no objection from her.

And then Neville understood what exactly Luna was offering him. And in one hand, he was ready. He would like nothing more than to bury himself in her and finally connect with Luna in that way. He would be able to forget everything, if even just for a moment. But at the same time, his pain and his grief was too raw. If they went through with this, Neville would always look back at the first time they made love with the sadness of his parent's murder hanging over him.

Neville pulled away. "We should stop," he said softly.

"We don't have to," Luna said, breathing hard.

"We do," Neville said, sounding more confident than he felt.

Luna nodded and sat up. She reached for her top, which had managed to find its way to the end of the bed. She quickly put it on and looked at him.

"I'm going to go back to my dorm and get dressed," she said softly. "Why don't we go to the Greenhouse until lunch?"

Neville nodded and watched her cancel the spells on the bed. She stood up and looked at him.

"Luna…" Neville trailed off.

"Yes, Neville Longbottom?" she asked with that dreamy sounding quality in her voice.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Instead of answering, she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. A moment later, Luna left the room.

88888

Neville and Luna spent the rest of the morning in the Greenhouse. Neville decided to be responsible and actually use the time to start catching up on his homework. He knew that all of his teachers wouldn't mind if the homework was late. But N.E.W.T.S. were coming up and he refused to use his parent's death as an excuse for poor grades.

Lunch at the Great Hall was exhausting. Neville tried not to look around, because all he would see were heads that quickly turned away when he looked at people. No one seemed to be able to look Neville in the eye.

Except for his friends. Neville was more glad than ever that he had really become part of this group over the past year. He knew his friends would help him get through this.

Luna had to go to class that afternoon, leaving Neville on his own. He went back to the Greenhouse, but instead of studying, he worked on his plants. Professor Sprout hadn't ignored them completely, but she also didn't put in the amount of work that the plants needed to thrive.

He apologized profusely to the plants. And he was sure it wasn't his imagination that the plants were looking much better after only a few hours of tender care.

By then, Neville was exhausted. He slipped into his dorm, desperately hoping that none of his roommates were there. Luckily, he got his wish and sank down onto his bed. The day seemed like it would never end. He hated that none of his school mates seemed to be able to look him in the eye.

Closing his eyes, Neville decided to take a nap before dinner. However, sleep wouldn't come. After a few minutes of restlessness, Neville stood up and went to his trunk. He wanted to look at the collection of scraps his mother had given him over the years. Maybe that would give him some comfort.

As he moved some jumpers and robes out of the way, his Remembrall caught his eye. It was still flashing red, like it had every single day since he owned it. Like every other Remembrall he had ever owned. The scraps left Neville's mind as he picked up the Remembrall.

"What have I forgotten?" Neville asked the Remembrall frustratedly. "What good are you if you won't tell me what I've forgotten?"

Sighing, Neville held the Remembrall in his hand and got back into bed. He was tired now. He closed his eyes, and for a few minutes before he fell asleep he imagined what sort of things his mother might have forgotten. Things she had forgotten when this had been her Remembrall. Surely she wasn't as forgetful as him!

An hour or so passed, and Neville's rumbling stomach woke him up. Without opening his eyes, he could still feel the weight of the Remembrall in his hand. Finally, Neville sat up and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

He looked at the Remembrall. For a moment he didn't realize that anything was different. But then he saw it. The Remembrall was no longer flashing!

Neville closed his eyes and visions and thoughts rushed past him as quick as lightning. When he opened his eyes again, he felt uneasy, like he might be sick.

But he also felt a sense of power. A power unlike he had ever known. He could actually sense the secrets that were being unlocked in his mind.

For Neville had finally remembered how to defeat Voldemort once and for all.


	25. The Protectors of Hogwarts

**Chapter Twenty-Five – The Protectors of Hogwarts**

Neville was nervously pacing in the Room of Requirements. After his nap, he practically ran to the Great Hall to talk to someone, anyone from the group. Luckily, Luna and Draco were just leaving as Neville entered the room. Luna seemed to sense that something had happened even before Neville opened his mouth.

"Neville?" she asked, putting her hand on his arm.

"Get everyone," Neville said quickly. "We need to talk in the Room of Requirements now."

Luna nodded once and she and Draco went right back into the Great Hall.

Neville went to wait in the Room of Requirements. He didn't have to wait long. A few minutes after he got there, the door opened slowly.

"Neville?" Harry asked. "Luna said something happened."

He waited until the door was closed before he said anything. All eight of them were here. Neville sat down in one of the chairs. "I remembered something today," he said hoarsely.

"Good for you," Ron said hesitantly.

"I remembered how to defeat Voldemort," Neville said softly.

The silence following his remark was maddening.

"Neville, are you feeling all right?" Ginny asked gently.

Taking his Remembrall out of his pocket, he showed it to the group. It still wasn't red, but clear.

"Your Remembrall…" Hermione said. "You have remembered something, haven't you?"

"I can't explain it," Neville said. "I took a nap, holding this, and when I woke up…"

"You knew how to defeat you-know-who?" Nata asked.

Neville nodded.

"Well?" Ron said. "Don't leave us hanging, mate. What do we need to do?"

"We've got it all wrong," Neville said. "Dumbledore is wrong about 'The Power the Dark Lord knows not.'"

"It's not love?" Harry asked sharply.

"No," Neville said shaking his head. "It's not love. It's the power of forgiveness."

"Forgive Voldemort?" Harry practically spat. "Tell me you're joking."

"I'm not," Neville said quietly.

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione asked.

Neville stood up again and turned his back to the group. "I think it was another memory charm," he told them. "My parents…I think they knew that Death Eaters were coming after them.

"I wish I could explain this," Neville said adamantly. "I really do. Somehow I know that my parents figured out that the only way to defeat Voldemort was by forgiveness. And somehow, almost seventeen years after the fact, I know that very same thing."

Hermione stood up and took the Rememberall out of his hands. "May I look at this for a moment?" she asked gently.

"Sure," Neville stammered. This was going better than he expected. He half expected that they would all laugh at him. "It was my mother's Rememberall."

"Your mother's?" Hermione asked. She took her wand out and sat down on the ground. For more that five minutes, she stared at the Rememberall and poked it with her wand, saying a few spells. Then, out of nowhere came a bright flash of light.

"Mind not blinding us, Granger?" Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Hermione jumped up excitedly and handed Neville back the Rememberall. She beamed at him. "I don't know which of your parents put a spell on this, but who ever did was brilliant," she said.

"Really?" Neville asked.

"From what I can tell there's some sort of Fidelius charm on the Rememberall. But a modified one, since it's an object being a secret-keeper and not a person," Hermione said.

"The Rememberall is a secret-keeper?" Nata asked.

"Exactly," Hermione said. "What I don't know is how it was set to release to the secret. Whether it was supposed to be after a certain number of years, or when Neville was ready, or possibly when the spell caster was dead."

"Let's get back to what we're supposed to do," Harry said. "We're actually supposed to forgive one of the darkest wizards of all time."

"No," Neville said seriously.

"Good," Harry said. "Because if you think any one could actually-"

"You have to forgive him," Neville said, cutting Harry off. "Right now, if you are the One, you have to forgive Voldemort."

"No," Harry said angrily. "I can't forgive him."

"If you want to destroy him, you will," Neville said.

"How?" Harry practically yelled. "He killed my parents! Because of him, Sirius is dead! Your parents are dead! Malfoy's parents are dead! How do you forgive him?"

An uneasy silence settled over the group. Neville and Harry stared at each other. Harry was obviously challenging Neville. But Neville wouldn't back down. He knew that this was the answer.

Then Neville was given yet another reason why he was so glad that Ginny Weasley was his friend. She went up to Harry and took his hand. "Harry, might I remind you that our choices for the power are forgiveness or love. Which would you rather do? Forgive him? Or love him? I say forgive him cause I really don't fancy losing my boyfriend to Voldemort."

Harry pulled Ginny to him and held her tightly. Neville could feel Harry struggling with himself.

_It's the only way…_

_I know…_

Harry let Ginny go and looked at the group. "Right then. Where do we start?"

"What do you mean?" Nata asked. She had been so quiet that Neville had forgotten she was there.

"If we know what to do, we need to figure out how we're going to do it," Harry said.

"And when," Neville added.

"No more waiting for him to come to us," Harry started.

"We need to bring the fight to him," Neville finished.

"When?" Hermione asked, almost fearfully.

"As soon as possible," Harry said determinedly.

"We need to think about this," Hermione said. "Do realize how much planning we would need to do? We don't even know how to find him!"

"I think I can help you there," Draco said casually.

"If we do this," Harry said. "There's no turning back. We pledge tonight that we're going to defeat him."

"You all know I'm in," Draco said.

"Me too," Ron said.

"And me," Ginny added.

"Don't forget me," Nata chirped.

"I'm not getting left out," Ron said.

"You really don't think we should go to Dumbledore?" Hermione said hesitantly.

"No," Harry said darkly. "This is our fight, Hermione. Think of us like the Order of the Phoenix. They worked in secret from the Ministry of Magic. Now we're working in secret from the Order of Phoenix."

"Exactly," Ginny said. "We're the Protectors of Hogwarts."

Hermione seemed to be struggling with herself. After a moment, she sighed and said, "All right. I'm in."

"Good. It's settled then," Harry said. He looked at Draco. "Now you know where his Headquarters are, don't you?"

"You know where they are, too," Draco said.

"The Riddle House?" Harry said. "He's still there? I would have thought that the Aurors would have gone after him there."

"It's unplottable and has a zillion different spells on it to make it untraceable," Draco said. "Though you can apparate in the field outside the house."

"Well, that does us no good," Neville said. "Luna, Ginny and Nata aren't licensed."

"I'm not either," Draco said. "They stopped giving lessons in Azkaban. Can't imagine why."

"Threstals?" Harry asked. "Like the Ministry of Magic?"

"They wouldn't be able to find a house that's unplottable," Hermione said.

"Broomsticks, then," Neville said. "We can go two on a broom."

"But how would we find it?" Ron said. "Anyways, Hermione's terrified of flying. Let's use a portkey"

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"What?" Ron said innocently.

"You're scared of flying?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione buried her head in her hands.

"How can you be a witch and be scared of flying?" Draco asked.

By then, Ron had realized he said something that he wasn't supposed to have said. "Sorry," he mumbled under his breath.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said, shaking her head. "None of you were supposed to know that."

"Why didn't you say something when we used the Threstals?" Harry asked.

"Would you have listened?" Hermione asked seriously. "I knew you were going whether I got on a Threstal or not. And I wanted to be by your side."

Harry looked touched that Hermione was willing to confront her fears on his behalf. "Thank you," Harry said.

"You're welcome," Hermione said. "Broomsticks are the best way. It's just a matter of finding out when and where to go."

"Leave that to me," Draco said darkly.

88888

And time went faster than Neville thought possible. The worst was having to meet with Snape weekly and practice Occlumency and Legilimency. Neville just knew Professor Snape realized that something was being planned. But Neville was just as sure that Snape didn't know what it was.

Two weeks after his parent's funeral, the self-proclaimed Protectors of Hogwarts met in the Room of Requirements. Both Draco and Hermione were late, which bothered Neville a bit. He was worried something might have happened.

But then the door flew open and Draco and Hermione burst in. Draco leaned over and placed his hands on his knees. "I owe you one, Granger."

Hermione was holding her side, as if she had just stopped running. "Don't worry about, Malfoy," she said, panting.

Ron was at Hermione's side in an instant. "What's happened?" he asked, casting a long look at Draco.

"Bit of a misstep with Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said. "Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Hermione asked. "Draco, if I hadn't come along, they might have killed you!"

"I would have gotten out of it," Draco mumbled.

"Of course you would have," Hermione said testily. "Did you find anything out?"

"A bit," Draco said. "Crabbe and Goyle are horrible Death Eaters, let me tell you that. Part of the honor of being a Death Eater is that no one else is supposed to know."

Draco seemed to realize that he said something wrong. "I mean, if you consider being a Death Eater an honor," Draco realized that everyone was still giving him a suspicious look. "Oh, sod off, all of you. Do you want to know what I learned or not?"

"We know you didn't mean anything by that, Draco," Luna said dreamily. "It's hard to slip out of old habits."

"Thanks," Draco said to Luna. Then to the rest of the group, "The meetings are supposed to be help randomly. That way no one can figure out a pattern. But Goyle let it slip that the Inner Circle still meets every other Thursday night. The next being in two days."

"We won't be ready in two days," Neville said realistically. "The next one?"

"It would make a lot more sense to go there with out zillions Death Eaters swarming around," Ron said. "It will be much easier to find him. And he won't be as protected."

"Draco, is there anything more you can tell us where the Riddle House is located?" Harry asked.

"I've only flooed there or used a portkey," Draco said.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I know where it is," she said, almost like she was afraid to reveal the secret.

"How in the world did you find it?" Ginny asked. "I thought it was unplottable."

"It wasn't fifty years ago," Hermione said. She took out what looked like to be thin sheets of parchment out of her robe. There were was a brightly colored map on the paper. "I asked my mum to Google the Riddle family. Once she found the address, she sent me directions from the nearest muggle town."

"Google?" Luna asked interestedly.

"Do any of you besides Harry know about the Internet?" Hermione asked.

"What's that?" Neville asked.

"It's a muggle way to find information using a computer," Hermione said. "Hardly any wizards know about it, so they aren't able to control any of the information in it. I told my mum I needed it for a project."

Harry gave her a huge grin. "Have I told you today that you're brilliant? I didn't even think to simply look in a phone book!" he said excitedly.

Hermione blushed slightly at the compliment. "We had to figure out something, didn't we?"

"So we know when. We know where. Now it's just a little of how," Ginny said. "I understand that it's forgiveness. But does Harry walk up to Voldemort and say, 'I forgive you. Now go play nice with others?"

"It would probably help if he's unconscious," Luna said.

"Got that right," Harry muttered.

"We'll think a plan," Ron said confidently.

"If we're doing this in two weeks, we need to think of a really good plan," Hermione said. "And soon."

"It won't be too hard," Draco said. "I've been all over the house. I'll make map for everyone. It will be a matter of making sure Potter and you-know-who meet up somewhere. The rest of us will have to make sure they're alone."

"And me making sure I stay alive long enough to actually forgive him," Harry said.

"You did once," Draco said. "The odds are that you can do it again."

"A few times, actually," Ginny said.

"But who's counting?" Draco said, rolling his eyes.

They stayed in the Room of Requirements a little longer, talking strategy. A fierce determination seemed to radiate around the room. Sixteen days to go…


	26. The Night Before

**Chapter Twenty-Six – The Night Before**

"You are not telling the entire truth, Longbottom," Professor Snape said dangerously.

Neville went back to his basic Occlumency training. He showed no emotion, and when a memory of everyone in the Room of Requirements flashed before his eyes, he didn't let himself react.

"What are you hiding?" Professor Snape barked.

"Nothing, sir," Neville said innocently. He cast a long look at Harry, who was also in the room.

"If you two are planning anything like that little stunt before Valentine's Day, I would like to know," Snape said. He leaned back in his chair behind his desk and stared at the two young men.

"We're not planning anything," Harry said angrily. Neville inwardly groaned. He knew if Harry showed enough emotion, Snape would know something was up.

"What was that, Potter?" Snape asked.

"We're not planning anything, sir," Harry said, getting his temper under control.

"Very well," Snape said. "Get out of my office then. We'll continue practice next week."

Neville and Harry jumped out of their chairs and headed towards the door. But then Neville's forehead felt like it was about to split in two. Harry seemed to have the same reaction.

Different pictures flashed in front of his eyes. Neville saw himself standing in front of his parents' coffins. That vision was replaced by Harry and Ginny arguing in an old hallway. Harry was holding a duffle bag and then Ginny gave him a passionate kiss and stalked away…Professor Snape was wearing a black dress robe, pacing in front of the dungeons…A huge crowd was gathered at the Ministry of Magic, with Madam Bones addressing everyone…

The connection broke, and Neville found himself reaching for the wall to steady himself.

Snape was at their side in an instant, and guided them both back to their chairs. Surprisingly, Neville didn't feel all that bad like he normally did after a vision like that.

"What did you see?" Snape snapped.

"A few things," Harry said carefully. "Neville was standing in front of his parents' coffins…"

"I saw that, too," Neville said weakly.

"That one with me and Ginny…that was Headquarters," Harry said. "Ginny and I have never kissed in headquarters. We weren't together the last time we were there."

"The future?" Neville said.

"I hope not," Harry said. "Ginny looked pretty upset."

"Professor, you were in one of the visions," Neville said.

Snape didn't look surprised. "I have been trying to break into both of your minds for the last hour. That might leave a mark," he said. "What did you see?"

"You were pacing back and forth in front of dungeons and wearing a dress robe," Harry said.

Snape looked puzzled. "That must be the future," he said. "I don't believe I've ever worn a dress robe down here."

"Then a crowd at the Ministry of Magic," Neville said. "I don't know what that was about."

"So one picture of something that happened in the past. And then two things that will possibly happen in the future," Snape said slowly. "I really hate having to ask this, but which of you snogged your girlfriend before you came here."

Neville looked at Harry, since Neville hadn't seen Luna since lunch.

"That would be me," Harry said, with a sly grin. "Sir."

"How often would you say you've been having these visions now," Snape asked.

Neville thought about that for a moment. "It's at least once a week now, sir," he said.

"Maybe even more than that," Harry added. "And it's a mixture now. Sometimes its things we think is the future, some the past and some the present."

"That's what Dumbledore has told me," Snape said. He looked at them both with a hint of malice in his eyes. "Now, like I said before…if I find out that you two are planning anything without telling Dumbledore or myself…"

"We're not planning anything, sir," Neville said, trying to look puzzled.

Snape jerked his head towards the door, indicating that Neville and Harry could leave. Neville jumped up and headed through the door.

"Well, I guess the good news is that he knows we're planning something," Harry started.

"But he hasn't the slightest clue what it is," Neville finished.

"You know," Harry laughed. "They way we have been finishing each other's sentences lately makes me feel like we're an old married couple or something."

Neville laughed and then turned serious. "Are you scared at all?" he asked as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Of tomorrow?" Harry asked.

Neville paused. "Of possibly being killed tomorrow."

"You're in the same boat, mate," Harry said.

"I know," he sighed. "I don't want to kill you, Harry."

"I don't want to kill you, either," Harry said. "I never thought that when we met that we would become such good friends."

Neville grinned. "I never thought I would have any friends first year."

"So what are you going to do on what could be the last night of your life?" Harry said. The words sounded mean-spirited but Harry's tone was the opposite.

"Spend it with Luna," Neville answered promptly. "You?"

"Same," Harry nodded.

"Sorry, Harry, but you're not spending the night with Luna and me," Neville laughed.

"I meant spend it with Ginny, you dolt," Harry said, punching Neville in the arm.

There was not much else to say. "Let's get some dinner," Neville said, trying to be cheerful.

"Sounds like a plan."

88888

After dinner, Neville and Luna walked hand to the Greenhouse. Luna was unusually quiet. Neville knew it was because of tomorrow night.

When they reached the Greenhouse, Luna went straight to her usual stool and simply stared at Neville, unblinkingly. Neville decided he wanted to feel his hands in the earth one last time and started working.

"Are you growing more Turnishes?" Luna asked softly, watching him work. Neville nodded. He glanced at her and saw that she was wearing the Turnish earrings he had given her for Valentine's Day last year.

"Want to help?" Neville asked. Luna nodded and stood next to him. She rolled up the sleeves to her blouse and plunged her hands in the dirt. For close to an hour they worked in silence, trimming, weeding and watering the various projects Neville had started. But then Luna threw down her watering can and looked at him.

"Neville…" Luna trailed off. Neville could hear her voice shake slightly. "If something happens to you tomorrow…don't worry about your plants. I'll take care of them. I'm not the best in Herbology, but I'll learn and get better and I'll make sure they grow and thrive and…"

Neville cut her off by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately. He didn't care that his hands were covered in earth as he ran them through her hair. He felt her put her small hands on his cheeks, probably leaving some dirt on his face put he didn't mind a bit.

He wanted to remember this moment forever, exactly how it was. How Luna fit against his body…how her lips tasted…he wanted to remember everything.

More than an hour later, they broke apart. "I love you, Neville Longbottom," she whispered.

"I love you, Luna Lovegood," Neville said, stroking her cheek.

"We should probably go to bed," Luna said. "It's getting late."

"Okay," Neville said, taking her hand. He walked her to the West Tower, where they spent some more time together before she disappeared into the portrait hole. Then Neville stopped in one of the bathrooms to wash his face before he went back to the Gryffindor common room.

The common room was fairly quiet, but Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all sitting by the fire. Ron was holding a bottle of what looked like fire whiskey.

"Have a drink," Ron said, pouring Neville a glass.

"We're drinking now?" Neville asked.

"Celebrating our last night together," Harry said, taking a sip.

"And look, even Ron let me drink," Ginny grinned.

"But no one can tell Mum," Ron said. "Because if she knew, she would kill-" Ron stopped suddenly and shifted in his seat.

"Maybe the prophecy won't be fulfilled tomorrow night," Hermione said quickly.

"It ends tomorrow," Harry said determinedly.

Neville saw Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Ron put his arm again her and help her close. "To think we would never even be friends if you hadn't called me a nightmare first year," Hermione said, half smiling

"Or if we hadn't locked the troll in the bathroom with you," Harry grinned.

"That too," Hermione laughed. She squeezed Ron's hand.

Neville took a long sip of his fire whiskey and felt the burn down his throat. "The DA changed my life, you know," Neville said seriously. "If the group hadn't formed, I would have never practiced those spells and become confident in them. And when I became confident in my spell work, I became confident in other things. Like asking Luna out."

"To the D.A.," Harry said, raising his class.

"To the Protectors of Hogwarts," Ginny added.

"The Protectors of Hogwarts!"

88888

All eight members of the Protectors of Hogwarts were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall at dinner. They sat slightly away from the rest of the students at the table.

"Broomsticks are hidden, right?" Hermione asked nervously.

Luna nodded serenely. "I've been sneaking one out at a time for the last four days," she told the group.

They had Harry's Firebolt, Ron's Cleansweep, Draco's Nimbus 2001 and Ginny's Silver Arrow, which she had gotten as a Christmas present. They were good brooms and they would be able to get them to the Riddle house easily.

"And we know what to do after dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Haven't we gone over this before?" Draco asked. "Go to our common rooms, change out of our uniforms and wait."

"I just confirming the plans, Malfoy," Hermione said stiffly.

"Squirt leaves the Hufflepuff common room first, since she has to be inside earlier than the rest of us," Draco continued.

"Who are you calling squirt?" Nata asked, sounding offended.

"No fighting," Ginny said quickly. "Especially tonight. Tonight we have to work together."

"Dumbledore is looking at us strangely," Ron reported.

"Luna and I leave then," Draco said. "Followed by Gryffindor, in two shifts. It's going to be all right, Granger."

"I know. I know," Hermione said. "No one forget your map to the house and the map of the house."

"Blimey good map I made if I say so myself," Draco said smugly.

Students were starting to leave the tables then. "Let's go. We'll all meet in an hour," Hermione said.

Neville barely remembered the walk to the Gryffindor common room. He went straight to his dorm and changed out of his uniform into a pair of jeans and a jumper. He took off his black dress shoes and put on a pair of trainers, easier to run in, if necessary.

When he went back down to the common room, Harry, Ron and Ginny were starting a game of exploding snaps. "Trying to look relaxed," Ginny whispered. Neville joined in while Hermione watched the game.

The clocked chimed eight and Neville and Harry stood up and vaguely mentioned needing to go to the library. They slipped out the door and headed out to the Forbidden Forest. Luna, Draco and Nata were already waiting for them.

"Ron, Hermione and Ginny should be about ten minutes behind us," Harry said.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, the three of them could be seen. "All right, pair up," Harry ordered. Hermione was going to ride with Ron. Nata with Draco, Luna with Ginny and Neville would ride with Harry.

They all mounted their broomsticks. "We need to stay low until we're out of sight of Hogwarts," Harry instructed. "I'll let the flyers know when we can gain altitude. Riders, have your wand ready in case we're attacked."

"Sounding like Mad-Eye there, mate," Ron grinned.

"I'm serious," Harry said. "All right, let's go."

Neville had to wrap his arms around Harry's waist as they went off of the ground. When they were flying straight, he put his hands on Harry's shoulders to keep his balance.

He looked around at the group. Hermione was riding with both legs to one side and her head buried in Ron's shoulder. Neville could tell Hermione was trying desperately not to look down. He could hear Ron also reassuring Hermione as they flew.

Hermione guessed that it would take an hour and a half or so to fly to the Riddle House. One of two times, Neville thought about taking out his pocket watch and seeing how long they had been in the air.

"We're getting close!" Harry yelled. "We need to go lower!"

Neville leaned back and hoped that he wouldn't lose his balance. He had certainly decided that he didn't like being the passenger on a broomstick.

"Land on that side of the woods!" Harry shouted, pointing towards a small patch of forest. Neville looked, and he could the house. The house where their lives would take shape.

They landed quickly. Harry wanted to go immediately, but then saw the look on Hermione's face. It was clear she needed a moment to regain her composure. After almost five minutes, Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine now."

Harry looked around and smiled slightly.

"Then what are we waiting for?"


	27. The First Strike

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – First Strike**

**A/N – This chapter has some dark images. (It is the Final Battle, after all)**

**88888**

They stood in the shadow of the forest, where they couldn't be seen from the manor. Draco immediately took charge.

He pointed to the front of the house. "That's where we're going in," he said confidently. "You-know-who lives in the back of the house. And that's where the meetings are."

"There are four windows in the front. We'll break into pairs," Draco said. "Squirt, you're with me. As one goes through the window, the other has to cover for them."

"Remember, hoods up and don't run," Ron said. "We can't be seen."

Neville took the hood of his robe and put it over his head.

"Let's go," Ron said.

They went in row and walked slowly to the front of the house. Neville could see Draco scanning the upper windows, looking for Death Eaters.

"We're in luck," Draco whispered. They made it to the windows without being seen. "Smaller partner first."

Neville stood next to the window, his wand at the ready while Luna cast an unlocking charm. She quickly opened the window and went inside.

"It's clear," Ginny whispered from inside the house.

Neville went through the window and looked around. There was hardly any furniture, and he could see the burn marks where poorly aimed spells had hit the walls.

Harry motioned to the group to split up. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went in one group and Neville, Luna, Draco and Nata in the other. Draco still led the way, knowing the house the best. Draco pointed the Harry and motioned his group to go upstairs.

But then a squeaking could be heard. Harry looked down and swore. "Wormtail," he said angrily. Neville watched the rat scurry towards the back of the house.

"That's it then," Draco said. "They know we're here. Split them up and don't let Harry or Neville be taken."

Harry and his group ran up a circular staircase while Neville and his group ran into a dining room of some sorts. Neville looked outside and could see Death Eaters apparating into the field like mad.

"We're really outnumbered," Nata said fretfully.

"Doesn't matter as long as we get Harry and Neville in a room with Voldemort," Draco said.

"You said his name," Luna pointed out.

"Good for me," Draco said quickly. "We need to keep moving."

They ran into the next room, a type of study. Two Death Eaters were waiting for them. Draco took his wand out and said an incantation that Neville had never heard before. Both men dropped to the floor, writhing in pain.

"That's not a very nice spell," Luna said peacefully.

"Really?" Draco said sarcastically. "Next room. Go!"

A single Death Eater was waiting in the room. He started to cast a spell when Nata of all people said in a loud, clear voice, "_Stupefy!"_ The Death Eater crumpled to the floor. She then placed an anti-disapparation jinx on him.

The others stared at her in surprise. "This is one of the men that tortured me," Nata said, standing up. No other explanation was needed.

"That's a good idea," Neville said. "If we stun any others, place the jinx on them so they can't get out of here."

Luna was staring out the window. "Aurors are here," she said calmly.

"What?" Draco asked. He looked out the window. "Members of the Order, too. I recognize some of them when I was staying there over the summer. We need to split up. They can't find us all together. It'll be too easy. Luna, stay with squirt. Neville, you and I are on our own."

"I am taller than you, Malfoy," Nata said through clenched teeth.

"You're a fourth year, squirt," Draco smiled.

"Go," Neville said. He squeezed Luna's hand before they went their separate ways. Neville found a staircase and went up two at a time. He ran smack into Ginny.

"Did you all split up?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Neville said quickly.

"My dad and Tonks were right behind me," Ginny said angrily. "They need to get out of the house! They'll be killed!"

"Ginny!" a man yelled that Neville recognized as Ginny's father. "What in the world are you trying to prove?"

"Where's Tonks?" Ginny asked worriedly. "She was right behind you."

Neville winked at Ginny. "Go find Harry, Ginny," he told her. "I'll wait for Tonks."

"Right," Ginny said slowly. "Come on, Dad."

Ginny started running and her father was right behind her. Neville did wait for Tonks for a moment. He was about to go to another room when he heard a scream.

Clutching his wand, Neville ran towards the scream. He stood in a doorway and took in the scene before him.

Bellatrix Lestrange was standing over Tonks. Tonks was twitching slightly, and Neville knew instantly that she had been hit with the Cructius curse multiple times. Luckily, Bellatrix had his back towards him and didn't see him there.

"You know what my favorite part is?" Bellatrix asked Tonks. "Watching the life drain from their eyes. Knowing that when I'm done with you, you'll be little more than an empty shell."

Hearing those words said out loud by that woman made Neville snap. "_Expelliamus!"_ Neville cried. Bellatrix' wand flew out of her hand and fell harmlessly down the nearby staircase.

"Who dares to take…" Bellatrix screamed. She whirled around and her eyes lit up when she saw Neville. Neville stood his ground. He refused to shy away from her.

"Longbottom," Bellatrix said almost maternally. "Well, this should be fun. I'm unarmed now, boy. Do you have it in you to kill me?"

Neville knew that killing Bellatrix would the absolute worse thing that he could do. He simply didn't have the luxury for revenge tonight. Standing absolutely still, he simply stared at the woman.

"Let me give you a reason. Then you'll realize how utterly pathetic you are when you still can't kill me," Bellatrix said with a smile. "I saw the blood trickling down your parent's throat, boy –"

That was enough for Neville. He took all of his grief, all of his frustration and put it into his next words. _"Stupefy!"_

Bellatrix was knocked backwards forcefully. She fell over Tonks, who was lying at the edge of the stairs. Neville watched in horror as Bellatrix fell down the stairs, almost in slow motion. Finally she landed with a sickening crack at the bottom of the stairs. Her neck was at an impossible angle.

Neville ran to the edge of the staircase and stared at her body. He had killed her. That was the one thing he hadn't wanted to do. He wanted her to be taken into custody and tried for his parent's murder. Not this. Anything but this…

"I'm so sorry," Neville whispered under his breath.

He vaguely felt Tonks grabbing his hand and then having to run down the hallway. "Where's everyone else?" Tonks asked quickly.

"They went ahead. I said I'd stay behind to wait for you," Neville told her.

Arthur Weasley was up ahead, looking incredibly upset. Ginny was no where to be seen. She must have run away. Neville concentrated on the dinning room downstairs and quickly apparated there.

Luna was there, dueling with a Death Eater. The loud crack that Neville made when he appeared distracted the Death Eater long enough were Luna was able to stun him.

"Where's Nata?" Neville asked.

"She ran off," Luna said, looking worried, which is a look Luna rarely had. "She ran after a Death Eater. I think another one of her torturers."

Neville quickly glanced outside through a nearby window. There was a huge battle taking place outside. Luckily the battle hadn't spilled indoors yet.

"We should split up again," Neville said half-heartedly.

"No," Luna said, shaking her head. "Not again. I'm staying by your side."

Neville took her hand and gave it a kiss. "Fine by me," he said, smiling slightly.

Together they ran into the next room, which seemed to be a bedroom. "We need to find Voldemort," Neville said.

"Do you think he would leave because of the fighting?" Luna asked.

"No," Neville said, shaking his head. "He's happy. He's incredibly happy. He thinks he's going to win tonight."

Neville's forehead was tingling, but there was no pain. He glanced in a small mirror and saw that the scar on his forehead was bright red.

"He could be anywhere," Luna started. "Maybe he-"

"GINNY!"

Neville fell to the ground and took Luna with him as Ginny Weasley flew forcefully into the room. She hit the wall and crumpled to the ground.

Two Death Eaters followed her into the room. Without a word to each other, Luna went straight to Ginny and Neville stood up and started dueling with the Death Eaters.

He took the first out easily. The second Death Eater was much more skilled. Twice, Neville just moved out of the way in time of a nasty spell. But then someone hit the Death Eater from behind. The Death Eater didn't have a chance as he fell to the floor.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled. He had been the one to hit the Death Eater. "Close the door, Neville. We can't let anyone else attack her."

Harry ran to Ginny's side and knelt next to her, while Neville closed the door and locked it. Ginny was clearly unconscience. "I tried to wake her, but it didn't work," Luna said, chewing her lower lip. "Her pulse is really low, Harry."

Taking Ginny's hand, he placed it next to his cheek. "You can't leave me, Ginny. You know how much I need you," he whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"Get up," Neville ordered.

"I can't fight Voldemort if she's dead, Neville," Harry said in a dull voice. "I will never forgive him if she's dead."

Neville walked over to Harry and pulled him up. Harry tried fighting him, but Neville grabbed him by the collar of his robe. "I want to be a Healer, remember?" Neville said forcefully. "Let me try to heal her."

Harry stopped struggling immediately. Neville knelt next to Ginny and took out his wand. He had never tried to do any actual Healing before. But thanks to the many essays he had to write for his St. Mungo's application, he had studied a number of different theories. And thanks to his mother's Remembrall, Neville actually started remembering some.

Neville placed the back of his hand on Ginny's forehead. She was cold, which could mean she was going into shock.

"What was she hit with?" Neville asked Harry.

"I don't know, Neville," Harry whispered. "I don't know."

Neville took his wand and cast a warming spell on Ginny. Then he conjured up a goblet and some water, forcing Ginny to take a sip.

"Think, Neville, think," he said to himself softly. In his research, he had read about a common used spell by Healers that's stronger than "Ennervate."

He closed his eyes and tried to think of what spell he would need if Luna was in this position.

"_Suro Surrexi!"_ Neville said, pointing his wand at Ginny's temple. She stirred instantly, coughing up the water Neville had given her.

"Neville?" she asked wearily.

Grinning stupidly, Neville said, "Stay down. I need to say one more spell."

Ginny nodded weakly. Neville didn't even need to think this time; he had the spell he needed at his finger tips. "_Salio Acclivius,"_ he said. A yellowish light emitted from his wand and covered Ginny for just a moment.

"What is that?" Ginny said incrediously . "I feel great now."

Neville stood up and put his hand out helping her up off of the ground. "A Healer never reveals his secrets," he said grinning.

"Ginny," Harry said softly. Ginny then proceeded to throw herself in Harry's arms for a long embrace. Neville and Luna turned discretely away.

Luna had a look on her face that clearly said, "I told you so."

"That feel good?" she asked.

He felt Harry place his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, mate."

Ginny gave him a big hug. "How cool is that? You just saved my life!"

Neville couldn't keep himself from blushing. "We better get going. We still need to find-"

He was cut off by the sound of someone clapping slowly. At once, the four young adults had their wands out and were ready to fight. Neville inched towards the door and found that it was locked.

"So touching," a voice said quietly, "What one will do for one's friends. Even when it means his defeat."

A tall, thin man stepped out of the shadows. The moment Neville made eye contact with him, his forehead felt like it was going to explode.

Even though Neville had never seen the man in person before in his entire life, Neville knew instantly who it was.

"Voldemort."

**88888**

**A/N – So…Kerry apparently likes to torture her devoted readers with cliff hanger after cliff hanger. I was going to make the final battle one chapter, but I realized that it would be way too long. I promise you all that I will have the next chapter up within 48 hours. You can time me, really. And feel free to leave a review! They honestly don't make me write faster, but they give me warm fuzzies. Which I need, cause these last few chapters have been emotional roller coasters! **

**Suro Surrexi (Latin) – Surgo (to arise) Surrexi – (Unfortunately, I found a word that fit, immediately put it in the story and then forget to write down the meaning before I did my next search. And I can't seem to find it anywhere now.)**

**Salio Acclivius (Latin) – Salus (health, safety) Acclivius (well-disposed)**


	28. Two Fates Intertwined

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Two Fates Intertwined**

"_Expelliamus!"_ Neville cried at the exact same moment Harry yelled, "_Stupefy!"_

Voldemort blocked both spells easily. "Potter, I thought you would have improved by now."

Harry glared at him, full of hatred.

"We can do this, Harry," Neville whispered.

"How touching," Voldemort sneered. His red eyes settled on Neville. "So you are the one that has intruded…Neville Longbottom…"

"Harry?" a voice cried from behind the locked door. Someone was pounding on the door. "Harry, are you in there?"

"Get out of the way!" Neville heard Hermione yell. "_Alohomora!"_

The door flung open, almost coming off of its hinges. Ron, Hermione, Draco and Nata all rushed in, wands out.

"You have quite the army, Mister Potter," Voldemort said approvingly. "Are they all willing to die for you like my Death Eaters?"

"Yes," Draco said calmly.

"Malfoy," Voldemort said, his eyes narrowing in surprise. "I will admit, I didn't see you joining Potter. Shame your parents aren't here to see this. They would disgraced beyond words. Your father, I had no use for…but your mother…that was a different story…"

"_Stupefy!"_ Draco screamed and the same time Voldemort lifted his wand. Voldemort waved it once, and as if a giant hand had slapped him, Draco flew out of the room.

"I'm going to kill them one by one, Potter, until it is just you and me…" Voldemort said.

He lifted his wand and pointed it towards Nata. And the exact moment Voldemort's spell left his wand, Harry said his own and the beams of light met. It was exactly what had happened when Neville and Harry dueled.

Harry held on to his wand as quickly as he could. "Get out of the room," he grimaced.

"We're not leaving you!" Ron yelled.

"Get out!" Harry cried. "This is between him and me! Get out now!"

Hermione took Nata by the arm and led her out of the room, followed by Ron. Luna went to follow, but the door slammed in her face. Neville could hear Ron banging on the door again.

"Don't cast any spells at him," Harry said, gritting his teeth.

Neville stood still, his wand out, ready to strike when the connection between Harry and Voldemort was broken. Fate had decided. Harry was the One, Neville the Other.

With a blinding light, Voldemort disappeared.

"Is he gone?" Luna asked.

"He's still here," Harry said, his voice shaking slightly. "Everyone be ready."

Neville held his wand tightly, when suddenly he was gripped with the pain he didn't think was possible. He wasn't himself anymore; someone was with him now.

"_See, Harry…"_ Neville said in a voice not his own. _"Dumbledore couldn't kill me when he had the chance…and neither will you…"_

Neville dropped to his knees. He couldn't imagine enduring this pain any longer, and yet the pain did not stop. His eyes met Harry's, and the reflection from Harry's glasses showed that his eyes were now blood red.

Harry picked up his wand and pointed it straight at Neville's chest. Neville breathed a sigh of relief. It would be over soon. The pain would be over…

"I'm so sorry, Neville…" Harry said, his face a mixture of sweat and tears.

"Harry, no!" a voice cried. Neville's vision was blurry. Any moment he knew he would die from this agony. Neville would welcome the relief…

"_You can't do it, Harry,"_ Neville taunted, still not in his own voice. "_Because you're weak…"_

Blonde hair fell in his face. "You are Neville Longbottom," said a clear, crisp voice. "And I love you more than anything in the world."

Neville could vaguely feel someone pressing against him, and covering his lips with their own. The pressure gave him hope, relieved some of the pain. Already he could breathe easier…

"What are you doing, Luna?" someone yelled.

"Saving Neville's life," Luna said quickly.

Through the haziness in front of him, Neville saw Luna move her wand in a large circular motion. "_Fukuza Pepo Mbaya!" _she cried confidently.

Immediately, Neville was knocked to the ground. He could feel his body twitching. Then he heard a loud crack. Neville wanted to sit up and look, but his body refused every command. He could hear the words being spoke furiously around him, but he couldn't tell who was speaking.

"He's gone!"

"He apparated this time. Neville's safe."

"What just happened? Why did the door open?"

"What's happen to Neville?"

"Is he dead?"

"I'm sure he's not dead, Nata."

"Is that it, then? Is Neville the One?"

"He must be."

"Please wake up, Neville Longbottom."

"Luna, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Potter! He just went down the stairs to the basement! There's a door there. We can't let him escape!"

"Let's go! Luna, we need you!"

"I'm not leaving him!"

"Don't make her, Harry. We'll be fine."

"Fine. Let's go."

Neville could hear the footsteps going away from him as someone stroked his cheek. He wanted to get up. He needed to get up. He needed to help…

"Damnit!"

"Is it locked?"

"I don't believe this! I thought he needed all of us!"

"_Alohamora!"_

"It's not budging."

"_Expelliamus!"_

"No! Squirt! _Stupefy!"_

Neville heard more footsteps running away from him. Someone was speaking to him. But now he was simply too exhausted and broken to understand the words. All he wanted to do was sleep…

88888

"Neville…please wake up," a young woman's voice sobbed softly. "Please, Neville."

Neville stirred. He tried opening his eyes. But darkness surrounded him. He wanted to see the girl. She sounded so sad, so upset. Surely he could make her feel better.

"Neville!" another voice screamed. This voice was different. The voice sounded so far away, and the voice was angry, very angry. "Neville, I need you with me!"

_Harry…is that you?_

"Yes! Neville, I need you to concentrate. I can't do this without you!" Harry yelled forcefully.

_Harry Potter needs my help?_

Neville was confused. No one ever wanted help from Neville Longbottom. All he ever did was manage to melt another cauldron or mess up another spell. Why would the Boy-Who-Lived want his help? Then it all came rushing back to him. Voldemort possessing his body…Luna fighting for his very soul. Was that Luna who had been crying?

"I've got him!" Harry said frantically. Neville realized Harry wasn't speaking to him. Who was Harry talking to? All Neville could see was darkness. But then…figures started appearing in front of him. Very blurry, but he could make out shapes.

"I feel you in my head, Neville," Harry said softly. "Can you see what I see?"

Neville concentrated on their connection, seeing what Harry was looking at. Ginny Weasley was in a corner, unconscious. Her arm was lying at an unnatural angle. Ron Weasley was sitting upright against a wall. His eyes were closed, and blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth. Hermione Granger was on all fours, panting slightly. She was clutching her stomach.

It was if all at once, every odd thing they had experienced in their minds during the past year had happened at once. Neville could see exactly what Harry was seeing. He knew exactly what Harry was thinking. Both of their mental states had to maxed out to the extreme.

Harry turned his head and Neville saw both Professor Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort lying on the floor, next to a staircase.

_Are they dead?_

"Professor Dumbledore is," Harry said angrily. "Voldemort sent a killing spell at me, and Dumbledore jumped right in front of it. Bastard. Why did he do it?" Neville wondered if Harry meant Voldemort or Dumbledore.

_What about Voldemort?_

"The spell rebounded. But it didn't kill him," Harry said frantically. "It only stunned him. This is my chance, Neville. All I need to do is kill him…right now. I could use the killing curse."

_But the prophecy…the Remembrall…_

"Damn the prophecy!" Harry yelled. "I don't care about the prophecy. I want this to be over!"

_You know what you need to do, Harry…_

"I can't do it!" Harry screamed. "How do I forgive this? Where do I find it in me to forgive him?"

_Please, Harry…._

"I won't do it!" Harry cried out. He sounded like he was in agony. "What if we're right, Neville? The moment I break our connection, you're dead. I'm not The One, Neville. I'm the Other. You won't live while I'm alive. I don't want you to die because of me! Everyone dies because of me!"

"Harry?" a voice asked.

Harry turned his head quickly, causing Neville's vision to become shaky. His eyes settled on Hermione, who had managed to sit herself up, though she was still clutching her stomach, clearly still in pain.

"Prophecies can be changed, Harry," Hermione whispered. "I can't believe I didn't see it before…"

"What are you talking about, Hermione," Harry demanded. "You're the one who kept insisting that the prophecy needed to be fulfilled."

"Innocent blood shall be split," Hermione said softly.

"What are you saying?" Harry cried. "Plenty of innocent blood has been split."

"But not the night you found Sirius, the night we rescued Buckbeak," Hermione said, her voice stronger now. "That was a true prophecy. And blood should have been spilt that very night. We changed it all, Harry, with the time turner. Blood was not spilt. You have the power to change the prophecy."

"It's too far along now, Hermione," Harry said, sounding defeated.

"Neville doesn't need to die," Hermione said, sounding angry. "You have the power within you, Harry. You're the one here. You are the one who can end this. Not Neville. The prophecy has been interpreted a thousand different ways tonight. First, you were the One. Then because of what happened upstairs, we all thought Neville was The One. But right here, right now, you are The One, Harry Potter. Five minutes from now that might change. Because prophecies can be altered."

Harry closed his eyes, and Neville found himself feeling weaker.

"Neville, I love you so much." The young woman's voice was back again. "In a few years, we'll get married, won't we? And then I want lots of babies, so that they'll always have each other, even after I'm gone. I know you'll be so good to them. Please don't leave me, Neville!"

Harry's eyes opened, yanking Neville away from the girl's voice. Neville had liked what he heard. He would love to be a father…

"Neville! Don't leave me, mate!" Harry cried, forcing Neville's attention back to the basement. Harry was looking back at Voldemort's body. Voldemort stirred, and Neville could feel the hatred coursing through Harry's veins.

_You have to find the power to forgive him._

"Harry," Hermione said weakly. "I'm so sorry." Harry turned his head. Neville saw Hermione back on all fours, vomiting. Then she passed out.

"I don't want to be alone," Harry said frantically. Neville felt Harry becoming afraid.

_You're not alone, Harry! I'm here with you. I won't leave you!_

"Stay in my head, Neville. I can't do this alone," Harry said softly.

Through Harry's eyes, Neville saw the five bodies on the floor. Harry lingered over Ginny's unconscious form.

"I can't do it, Neville. My parents…Sirius…your parents…Dumbledore…"

Neville tried to respond, but he and Harry were hit with a vision so powerful, that Neville was convinced it was real.

_Harry stood over the grave of Neville Longbottom. He was buried next to his parents…Just a few years later, Harry was at the funeral of Luna Lovegood…Harry was in a darkened room, experimenting with the Dark Arts, slowly becoming addicted to the power…Harry in a dark hooded cloak, breaking into Azkaban, killing Death Eaters one by one, all in the name of revenge...He pushed back the hood of his cloak in front of Peter Pettigrew, and where bright green eyes once shone, a pair of blood red eyes, like a snake's, gleamed with malice…_

"No!" Harry cried, dropping to his knees. The sudden movement caused Neville's head to spin. "That's not the future. It can't be. I won't have it!"

_Then forgive him…_

"How?" Harry begged. Neville had never heard Harry's voice so weak. "I don't know how, Neville."

_Use the vision. You know what will happen if you don't._

Neville didn't understand. Why couldn't Harry see what needed to be done? Neville understood; he had been overwhelmed with grief and sadness while watching his parent's murderer fall slowly down the stairs to her death.

"It's not enough," Harry sobbed. "I can't do it!"

Another vision overwhelmed them.

_Harry was walking alone down a crowded city street, full of muggles…Neville was standing over a man in a hospital bed, wizards all around him trying to shake his hand…Harry and Ginny were on a field, holding hands, surrounded by the ever-growing Weasley family…Neville lifted a young girl, with light brown hair and large silver eyes, over his head. He saw Luna, heavy with child, beaming at him, looking healthier than he had ever seen her…Harry had his arms around Ginny, who was sitting up, exhausted in a bed, holding a squirming bundle with red hair peaking out…_

"Which one is real?" Harry asked desperately. "Neville, which one?"

_It's your choice, Harry. That's the only thing I can think of._

Luna. She looked so beautiful in the vision. Was that their daughter? The little girl had Neville's round face, but Luna's amazing eyes. Neville desperately wanted to see the vision again.

"We had a baby," Harry whispered, looking at Ginny. "I want that future."

_I understand it now, Harry…if you can't find it in yourself to forgive him; you'll end up just like him, full of hatred…_

"I won't let that happen," Harry said, his voice full of determination.

_You have your chance, Harry. So many people have given up their lives so that we can live. I want to live, Harry!_

Neville was exhausted. It was taking all of his strength to keep up the connection between him and Harry. He knew he had to hold on. He was half-way between life and death now. If the connection was broken too soon, the darkness would overwhelm him.

Through Harry's eyes, Neville saw Harry rise to his feet, and walk slowly over to Voldemort. Voldemort was still unconscious, but Neville could tell he would wake soon. It was time for Harry to make his choice.

Harry knelt down next to Voldemort and gently took the man's hand. Neville felt a burning sensation. Harry looked like he wanted to drop Voldemort's hand, but held on.

"You stole my family from me," Harry whispered. "You stole Neville's. You've destroyed countless lives."

_Harry, don't! Please don't choose that path! _

"But you didn't break us. They'll always be here with us, and we've found new people to call family. Unlike you," Harry said.

"Your family was stolen from you, just like mine was. But you didn't reach out. You got lost in yourself, trying to gain a sense of completion from revenge. Your life could have meant something, like mine does when I see my friends, and the family I'll have someday.

"For that I truly feel sorry for you," Harry said, his voice breaking with emotion. The vision of Harry with his arms around Ginny and the baby flashed in front of their eyes. "And…and I forgive you for what you've done."

Harry held on to Voldemort's hand and started crying. "That was the hardest thing I've ever done, Neville."

_It needed to be done, Harry. _

Harry gently placed Voldemort's hand on his chest. Then he scooted away from the body and brought his knees up to his chest. "And what happens now?"

_I don't know…_

But then, a mist started to rise from Voldemort's chest. The mist gathered and became stronger until it was a dark smoke, hovering above the wizard's body. Time seemed to stand still as the smoke turned into a violent white light. Without any notice, the ball of light broke into hundreds of pieces, going every which way.

Harry looked down at Voldemort's body, and saw that it was still.

_Take his pulse, Harry._

Neville watched Harry gently pick up Voldemort's wrist and look for a pulse. "I can't find one," Harry said softly.

_It's over. It's finally over, Harry._

"Thank you, Neville," Harry said. Neville tried to respond, but the connection between them was growing weaker by the second.

"Neville?" Harry asked sharply, his voice sounding like a far away echo. "What's going on? Where are you? Why aren't you in my head?"

But by then, Neville had already slipped away into the darkness…

**88888**

**A/N – I can not tell you how long I've had to wait to write this chapter. The first time "The Basement" was mentioned was in my story Seven Times Seven. I checked my notes, and I posted that specific chapter on Oct. 11, 2004. That's almost nine months ago! Nine months that this chapter has been brewing in my head. I know a lot of people have been waiting to find out what happened in the basement, so I really hope I didn't disappoint! **

**P.S. Only took me 23 hours to post. **


	29. Blackpool Pier

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – Blackpool Pier**

_Neville Longbottom sat at the edge of Blackpool Pier, letting his bare feet skim the cool water below. The day was cloudy, and several times he stopped himself from wrapping his arms around his body for an extra bit of warmth. He looked out across the water and tried to find something. Just what, he wasn't sure. _

_The sound of laughter behind him forced him out of his reverie. Neville turned his head and saw a couple walking down the pier, hand in hand. The two looked so happy to be together that Neville couldn't help but smile. _

_The pair came closer. The man was of middle height, with dark blonde hair. He looked at the short, round-faced woman with adoring eyes. She had black wavy hair that framed her bright red cheeks. She looked like she had never known a day's misery in her life; that her days were filled with light and laughter. _

_The woman's eyes lit up when they settled on Neville. "Is it time already?" she cried. "My darling boy!"_

_Neville stood up as quickly as he could and threw himself into his mother's arms. The woman that had haunted his dreams for so long. And she looked just as he dreamed of her, young and strong. _

_He felt his father put his hand on Neville's shoulder, and Neville thought that he had never experienced real happiness before. That everything before this had just been an illusion. This was happiness. Right here. Right now. _

"_I want to know everything," Alice said happily, placing her small hands on Neville's cheeks. _

"_Oh, Mum," Neville said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Is it really you?"_

"_Of course it is," Alice said, kissing Neville on the forehead. "I want to know all about you."_

"_It's so good to finally talk to you, son," Frank Longbottom said, causing Neville to beam. _

"_I helped defeat Voldemort," Neville said proudly. "Thanks to your Rememberall."_

"_That was all Alice," Frank said, putting his arm around her. _

"_No one believed our theory," Alice said. "Not when Albus was convinced it was love. I just needed to find a way to preserve it quickly."_

"_And because of that, Voldemort is gone," Neville said, smiling. _

"_That's wonderful!" Alice gushed. "He's really gone?"_

_Neville nodded, but then realized that he wasn't exactly sure. What had happened? Alice took his hand, and they started walking slowly back up the pier. _

"_Where are we going?" Neville asked, sighing just a bit. To be with his parents now...it was more than he could describe. _

"_We've come to take you home, dear, dear Neville," Alice said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. _

"_Home?" Neville asked. Home was Hogwarts; home was holding Luna in his arms. He looked to the end of the pier. Was Luna waiting for him there?_

"_I didn't think it'd be so soon," Frank said, putting his arm around Neville's shoulder._

_Neville stopped in his tracks. Tears silently poured down his cheeks. This was everything he wanted, to be with his parents again, when they were healthy. But he knew this wasn't right. It wasn't time. What about the little girl he had seen in the vision?_

"_I can't," Neville said firmly. "Not yet. I'm not ready."_

_Alice smiled. "Are you sure?" she asked gently. "You can come with us, you know."_

_Neville shook his head. "It's not time yet," he said, throwing his arms around his parents. He hugged them as hard as he could. As he let them go, he knew he would do everything he could to remember that sensation. _

"_I love you, very, very much, Neville," Alice said. "Don't ever forget that."_

_Frank held out his hand, and Neville shook it eagerly. "You're a good man, son. I love you," Frank said. _

"_I love you, Mum," Neville cried. "I love you, Dad!"_

_Alice and Frank nodded and took each other's hand. Slowly they turned around and walked to the end of the pier. Neville watched every step they took. Before they stepped onto land, Alice turned and cupped her mouth with her hands._

"_Someday, you'll be ready. But not for a long, long time, Neville, dear. We'll be waiting for you!" _

_She turned her back to Neville, and he watched in amazement as they slowly faded into the mist. _

_Neville walked purposely towards the water. He knew he had to leave this place. He couldn't stand on the pier forever, waiting for something to happen. _

_He looked down, and remembered the sensation of his uncle dropping him off of the pier. How terrified he had been underneath the murky water. Not knowing if he was going to live or die. Waiting for someone to save him. _

_Neville felt like he was eight years old all over again. But now he knew that waiting here on the pier would be more terrifying than jumping. Taking a deep breath, Neville dived into the icy cold water. Keeping his eyes open the entire way._

88888

"Neville!" a voice cried.

Neville looked up groggily. "Luna?" he asked, slightly confused. A slight shriek confirmed that it was indeed Luna. She then proceeded to fling herself into Neville's arms.

"Oh, Neville," she sobbed. "I thought I lost you."

He found her small, perfect hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm right here," he said, his voice raspy.

"Is he up?" a voice called.

Luna jumped up. "Madam Pomfrey! Neville's awake!"

"Out of my way!" the nurse cried, appearing from behind a white curtain. She forced a hideous tasting potion down his throat. Neville was barely able to swallow the potion, it tasted so foul.

But immediately, he felt better. There was warmth in his finger tips, and he felt a little more energized. Not even energized enough to think about sitting up, but more energized just the same.

He closed his eyes briefly, and watched his parents' faces dance in front of him. Had it been just a dream? It felt like it had been so much more.

"Now, I know you feel better, but you need your rest. Miss Lovegood, I'll have to ask you to leave," Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

"Please, can't she stay, Madam Pomfrey?" Neville asked softly.

Did he imagine it, or did Madam Pomfrey's eyes soften slightly? "Just for a few moments," she told them.

"Thank you," Luna said, smiling.

The moment that Madam Pomfrey disappeared behind the curtain, Luna climbed into the bed with him. Neville moved his arm and placed it around her shoulders.

"What's happened? Is everyone okay?" Neville asked quickly.

"Surprisingly so," Luna said. "You were the only one who was unconcience when we left the Riddle House. Though Hermione was vomiting a lot. But she's better now. Ron was bleeding internally, but he's patched up. Ginny broke her arm. Nata had black eye and Draco had a concusion"

"But what happened after I passed out?" Neville pressed.

"I'm not quite sure," Luna said. "I stayed with you while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to the basement. After a while, Tonks showed up with the group and we took a portkey here."

"I think I heard you," Neville said, "When I was knocked out, I mean."

"Really?" Luna said shyly. "What did you hear?"

Neville took her hand and kissed it softly. "That you want to marry me," he said, grinning. "And that you want kids someday."

"You heard that?" Luna asked.

"You meant it, didn't you?" Neville said quickly.

"Of course I did," Luna said dreamily.

"Good," Neville said in mock relief.

A happy silence settled over the couple, letting them enjoy the moment. Neville knew he had a silly grin on his face, but he knew he couldn't stop smiling if he wanted to.

"Are you both done back there?" a voice yelled from behind the screen. It was Ginny.

"Yes," Neville and Luna said at the same time.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione came around to the foot of Neville's bed. They all had some sort of box of sweets in their hands.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Ginny said.

"How long have I been out?" Neville wondered out loud.

"Maybe sixteen hours?" Harry guessed.

"That long?" Neville asked. He then made a motion to sit up. He was still apparently very weak, and needed Luna's help to get in a sitting position.

"So what's happened?" Neville asked. "Voldemort's gone?"

"I gave a statement to the Ministry," Harry said. "Madam Bones told me they've already destroyed the body. Though some people wanted to keep it and study it."

"That's far too risky," Hermione said briskly. "They've done the right thing."

"That's enough," Madam Pomfrey said sternly, appearing out of no where. "This boy needs some sleep."

"Go on," Neville said good naturedly. "I'll talk to you all later."

Luna gave him a quick kiss, then bounded off of the bed. Harry lingered behind as everyone left the curtained area. He brought a chair up to Neville's bed.

"How you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Not bad, considering," Neville said. He put his hand on his forehead. Normally, even when there was no pain, he would feel a slight tingling. But there was nothing.

"Looking for this?" Harry asked, pushing his hair off of his forehead. Neville's mouth dropped. There was nothing there!

"McGonagall thinks that the scar was a portal of the connection, or something like that," Harry said. "Now that he's dead, the portal's not needed."

Neville could tell Harry didn't quiet believe McGonagall's theory. He quickly placed his own hand on his forehead and couldn't feel the outline. "It's really gone," he said under his breath.

He looked carefully at Harry, who looked fairly miserable. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. "It just didn't end the way I thought it would," Harry started. "With the whole forgiveness thing, I almost thought…"

"That Voldemort wouldn't die?" Neville asked. Harry nodded slowly. "I thought the same thing, Harry."

"I guess it wouldn't be possible," Harry mused. "A reformed Voldemort? I don't think the wizarding world is ready for that."

Neville chuckled softly. Something was wrong with Harry, Neville could tell. However, Neville was in no mindset to probe and find out what was bothering him.

"I have had to ask you three times now for your visitors to leave, Mister Longbottom," Madam Pomfrey said dangerously, appearing again from nowhere.

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey," Neville muttered. Harry rolled his eyes and waved good bye, leaving Neville alone with his thoughts.

88888

And life was surprisingly normal after Neville left the hospital wing the next day. He half expected everything to change, now that Voldemort had been defeated. But students seemed more than happy to go right back into their normal routines.

The headline from the Daily Prophet that day had great news. Peter Pettigrew had been captured during the final battle, and confused all to the Ministry. Because of this, Sirius Black was given a full pardon by Madam Bones. That certainly helped lift Harry's spirits.

The Protectors of Hogwarts met for one last time in the Room of Requirements a week after the Final Battle.

"What I want to know," Nata said as she sat down, "Was how in the world did the Aurors know where we were?"

Ron shot Hermione a dirty look. "You might as well tell them," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tell us what, Granger?" Draco asked.

"I did it to protect us," Hermione said defiantly. "I gave Professor Snape a note-"

"What?" Harry said, jumping to his feet.

"Hermione, how could you?" Ginny asked.

"Let her finish," Ron said quickly.

"I gave Professor Snape a note after Potions that day that would only reveal the ink when I pressed on a knut," Hermione said. "And I didn't press it until just after we got into the Riddle House. Do you really think that after all of our planning, I would tell Snape and let him stop us?"

Harry sat down, shaking his head. "Sorry," he said softly.

"You wouldn't," Ginny admitted.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"So is this it, then?" Nata asked, sounding sad. "No more meetings? No more planning?"

"For a while," Harry said. Then on seeing Nata's crestfallen face, added, "You can have dinner with us still, once in a while."

"Thanks," Nata said cheerfully, running her hands through her hair, which Neville noticed was dark purple. Apparently, she wasn't worried about being kidnapped any longer.

"So how does it feel, Potter?" Draco asked suddenly.

"How does what feel, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Having defeated the greatest evil of our lifetime?" Draco asked.

Harry stared down at his shoes for a moment. Then he looked around the room. "But I really didn't defeat him," Harry said slowly. "If it had been just me, I would have never been able to do it. I needed all of you."

"Thanks, Harry," Neville said, grinning.

"It's true," Harry said. "I don't mean to be cheesy or anything, but this is the way it was supposed to happen. The eight of us working together and defeating him."

There wasn't much to say after that. Slowly, everyone got up and left the room. Neville took Luna's hand, and together they walked to the Greenhouse.

88888

**A/N – I generally don't write long author's notes, but I wanted to explain my take on the prophecy a little more. Like Hermione said last chapter, "Prophecies can be changed." Because of that, Forgiveness and Love both play a part in destroying Voldemort. When Voldemort possessed Neville, what saved him? Luna's love for him. She made Voldemort weaker by telling Neville how much she loved him while Voldemort was a part of him. Granted, Voldemort had felt flashes of love through the connection he shared with Neville and Harry. But nothing could have hurt him more than experiencing that love first hand. (And did anyone catch the spell Luna used after that?) **

**I knew from the beginning that I wanted to do something different than the typical, "Harry falls in love and now can destroy Voldemort" story. So I tried to think of different things that could be considered power. I read a great editorial at saying that the power Harry has is the power of hope. I thought about using that, but that seemed too easy for Harry. I wanted the power to be something Harry would have difficulty with; something that would make him struggle. And I came up with forgiveness. Now, I'm not religious, but I am a pacifist, so I do believe in the "turn the other cheek," concept. If Voldemort had learned to forgive, his parents, the orphanage, etc., early in his life, maybe he wouldn't have turned out the way he did. And I also think it's a value that's getting lost in our instant gratification society. (Kerry's getting off of her soap box now.)**

**Just in case there are any questions, the story is not over! There's still lots going on in Neville's life…N.E.W.T.S…graduation…stay tuned!**


	30. Mrs Snape

**Chapter Thirty – Mrs. Snape**

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Ron asked in mock disbelief.

"Oh, stop it, Ron," Hermione sighed.

"Did Hermione Granger just say that she didn't want to study for her N.E.W.T.S. any more?" Ron asked, placing his hand over his chest.

"You can really be a git sometimes, you know that, don't you?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes, I can, love," Ron said. "But even you have to admit that I'm a lovable git."

Neville smiled and went back to looking in his Herbology textbook. N.E.W.T.S. started in only three days, and no one could quite believe that they had snuck up like they did.

He stifled a yawn and closed his book. He didn't feel like studying any more. It was a Friday night, and their last quidditch match at Hogwarts was tomorrow.

"We might as well stop," Hermione said. "The library's closing soon."

Neville piled his books in his bag and motioned to Luna, who was sitting across the library with Ginny and Colin Creavy. She packed up her bag and said good bye to her group.

They went to the Greenhouse and Luna practically threw her book bag down on the ground. "Fun couple we are," she laughed. "Spending Friday night studying."

"I know," Neville said, putting his arms around her. "At least I don't have to study again for a while in two weeks."

"That's until you start Healer training," Luna said proudly.

"We don't know that yet," Neville said quickly. "There's still a bit before I get the results."

Luna looked at him with an intense look she sometimes gets. "Why have you been so tired lately?" she asked.

Neville sat down on the ground. The reason was because he wasn't sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw his parents on the Blackpool Pier or Bellatrix Lestrange slowly falling to her death.

"I've been having some nightmares," he admitted.

"What kind?" Luna asked interestedly.

"About my parents…" he said slowly. "And killing Bellatrix."

Luna gazed at him so intensely that it almost made him feel uncomfortable. "I thought we talked about that," she said seriously. "I thought you had accepted that you didn't kill her. That it was an accident."

Neville buried his head in his hands. "I thought I did, too. But why do I feel so awful about it?"

He felt Luna put his arms around him. "For the same reason that Harry was able to forgive Voldemort. Because you are a compassionate, feeling, warm-blooded human being."

Without thinking, Neville looked into Luna's silver eyes, desperately wishing he could believe her.

"You are not a murderer, Neville Longbottom. You didn't stun her with the intent to kill her. Harry forgave Voldemort, you need to forgive yourself," she said serenely, stroking his hand softly.

"You're right," Neville said, feeling somewhat better. He knew he couldn't let Bellatrix' death tear him up inside. He had to move on.

The only question was how long it would take?

88888

"Gryffindor scores!"

Neville jumped up and down wildly as Ginny scored yet another goal for Gryffindor. It was amazing really, in a span of two years, she had easily become the best quidditch player at Hogwarts.

"To think, when she plays professionally, we'll be able to say we knew her!" Lavender said excitedly.

"Do you really think she could?" Dean asked.

"Of course she can!" Neville replied on Lavender's behalf. "It's just a matter of what team she plays for."

Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff for the Quidditch Cup. Hufflepuff came from nowhere this year to fight for the cup, lead mainly by their new seeker, Eleanor Branstone, who was a fourth year. Some said she was just as good as Harry.

Harry and Eleanor were both frantically searching for the snitch. The two teams were fairly matched at the beater and chaser position. Luckily, Gryffindor clearly had the edge at Chaser. They were currently winning 130-40. But all that could change if Hufflepuff caught the snitch first.

"Come on, Harry!" Luna yelled loudly. She was happily supporting Gryffindor today; wearing her insanely large lion hat.

Neville quickly looked around the stadium. It looked as if every single student from Hogwarts was at the match. In one small section, sat the teachers. Neville couldn't quite get used to the idea of Professor McGonagall sitting where Professor Dumbledore always sat.

There had been an announcement only a few days after Dumbledore's death that Professor McGonagall had been unamiously chosen by the board of governers to be the new Headmaster. Neville wondered if she would ever be as popular and loved as Professor Dumbledore. He also wondered who the new Head of Gryffindor House would be next year. Rumor had it that none of the other professors were from Gryffindor.

"I can't look!" Hermione cried as Ron did a barrel roll to his left to save a goal from scoring. He practically fell off his broom, but managed to stay on.

"Ron's fine!" Neville said, taking Hermione's hands off of her eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness," Hermione sighed. Then loudly shouted, "Good save, Ron!"

"I think Harry's seen the snitch," Luna said calmly, pointing up to the sky, where Harry was diving quickly.

The entire stadium became still as they watch Harry fly quickly towards the ground, his hand outstretched.

"Come on, Harry," Neville whispered under his breath. Luna squeezed his hand tightly, causing him to lose a bit of feeling in his fingers.

Harry pulled up quickly, inches before the tip of his broomstick would hit the ground. He triumphantly held his hand over his head.

"Potter caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup!"

The stadium seemed to erupt all at once. Luna threw herself into Neville's arms, causing her hat to fly off of her head and down onto the quidditch pitch. Nick and Rick Flobrisher, the beaters on the Gryffindor team, picked up her hat and carried it between them over their heads as the team did a victory lap.

The happy mood lasted the rest of the day and into the night. Even Hermione decided she didn't want to study that night so that she could celebrate. The party in the common room was hard to contain. Students kept letting their friends from other Houses join in the celebration. Though this pleased Neville, because Luna got to join in.

While Luna and Hermione started debating various articles from the Quibbler, Neville walked over to Harry, who was unusually detached from the rest of the group. Harry was playing with a bottle of butterbeer.

"Cheers," Neville said, holding his own bottle of butterbeer. He sat down next to Harry, who was sitting on bottom step leading up to the dorms.

"Hey," Harry said, not very enthusiastically.

"Great game today," Neville said.

"I guess," Harry said non-committedly. Then after a moment, said, "Don't you think it's odd that everyone has moved on?"

"Moved on?" Neville asked.

"It's been six weeks since it happened," Harry said. "And everyone acts like nothing happened."

"What were you expecting?" Neville asked seriously.

"I don't know," Harry said. "That it wouldn't be so easy for everyone."

"I want to move on. I want to put this in the past and not let it consume me," Neville said. "I want to leave Hogwarts, become a Healer, marry Luna and have a family. I don't want to dwell in the past."

"I don't either, really, I don't," Harry said. "It's just…battling Voldemort has been a part of my life for seven years."

"I know, Harry," Neville said. "But it's still a part of our lives. There are still all the Death Eater trials. The Daily Prophet is not going to let us forget that."

Neville was pleased to see Harry smile slightly. "I saw that even Rita Skeeter had a byline," Harry mused.

"Now you know everything is really back to normal," Neville laughed.

88888

The first week of N.E.W.T.S. were brutal. Neville found himself exhausted every evening after the tests. But he also felt like he was doing well. Very well. The written exams were harder than he thought they would be. But Neville thought he was doing great with the practical examinations.

Neville was sitting at the Gryffindor table at lunch on the Saturday after the first week was over. He and his fellow seventh years friends had vowed not to study today. Everyone agreed they needed one day off. And as Ron put it, "If they didn't know it by now, they never would."

He was cheerfully eating his pudding, listening to Harry, Ron and Ginny argue about various quidditch teams, and adding his own comments occasionally when Professor McGonagall stood up.

"I have announcement to make," she said in a clear voice. Most of the student put down their food and looked curiously at the new Headmaster.

"Professor Snape will be getting married this evening here at Hogwarts. All of the students are invited to the ceremony and it will be followed by a feast and then a dance. Dress robes may be worn," Professor McGonagall said quickly.

"Is she joking?" Ron asked under his breath. Neville looked at Professor Snape, who didn't look up for the announcement, and seemed to be very interested in his dessert. He certainly didn't look like someone about to get married.

"I don't think she is," Hermione said.

"How many weddings are there going to be?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Fred and Angelina just got married last week!"

"Yeah, but Angelina's knocked up," Ron said. "They had to get married."

Hermione stared at Ron for a moment before shaking her head. "So eloquent," she sighed. "To think that you're my boyfriend."

Neville caught Luna's eye across the Great Hall. She and Draco were sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table. They had been invited to sit with the Gryffindors, but Draco didn't sit with them very often.

About six hours later, Neville was sitting with Luna, and practically the entire school, waiting for Professor Snape to get married. The ceremony was outside, which made sense, because it was absolutely beautiful out. There were hundreds of chairs set up, and Neville saw that a number of adults, who must be friends of Snape and his future wife.

"Your parents are here, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron strained his neck, trying to get a look. "Who is he marrying?" Ron demanded. "My parents wouldn't come to Snape's wedding. They must be here for the girl."

"Ron, please," Hermione said. "It's romantic, though. He lived through the war and wants to get married."

Harry looked at Hermione with wide eyes. "Hermione, I beg of you. Please don't ever use the words 'Snape' and 'romantic' in the same sentence, ever again."

"I just want to know who the bride is," Ginny said, putting her arm around Harry's shoulder.

Professor Snape appeared at the front, with Draco Malfoy standing next to him. Music could suddenly be heard and everyone's head went to the end of the red carpet.

Much to Neville's surprise, Nata walked down the ailse, wearing a light blue dress robe.

"It can't be, can it?" Harry asked.

His question was answered just a moment later when Tonks, of all people, stepped onto the carpet. She was wearing a white dress, with an empire waist, holding the roses that Neville had been asked to provide for the occasion.

A fairly large murmur was heard through the seats. Neville looked over at Harry and saw that Harry's jaw had literally dropped. The noise in the seats grew a little louder. Probably because Tonks looked stunning, and was the exact opposite of what any student would assume would be Professor Snape's bride.

"Tonks and Snape?" Ginny asked softly. "That's just about the oddest thing I've ever heard."

The ceremony was short, but very nice. Professor McGonagall married the pair. A number of students cheered after Snape and Tonks shared their first kiss as man as wife.

"So you really don't think she's under the Imperius curse?" Ron asked, as they all walked back to Hogwarts for the feast.

"Did you see the look on Tonks' face?" Hermione asked. "She looked so happy."

"I didn't see Crabbe, Goyle or Nott at the wedding," Harry observed.

"That's cause in their eyes, Snape's a traitor," Hermione said. "That's why he had to step down as head of Slytherin House."

"Let's not think about that," Ginny said brightly, taking Harry's hand. "Let's concentrate on having a really good time tonight."

The feast and the dance following were exactly what Hogwarts needed. Luna didn't like to dance, except for slow songs, so they spent most of the night talking and laughing with the rest of the group.

Harry and Ron went to get some drinks. After they left, Luna said that she wanted a drink as well. So Neville ran after Harry and Ron to get another drink.

Harry and Ron were standing away from the table, their backs away from the dance floor. Neville walked next to them and saw they were staring at something; their faces were a mixture of amazement and disgust.

Neville turned to check what they were looking at. And then he saw it. Professor Snape and his new bride were kissing passionately.

"That's just so wrong in so many ways," Ron said, a hint of awe in his voice.

"We shouldn't be watching this," Harry added, his eyes not leaving the pair.

"Yet, somehow, I can't seem to look away," Ron said slowly.

Slowly, they turned away and gave the couple their privacy. Harry had a wicked grin on his face. "If that's what they're like now, imagine later tonight-"

At which point Ron closed his eyes tightly and put his hands over his ears. "Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it…"

"When they're shagging," Harry said, trying to control his laughter.

Ron looked absolutely crestfallen. "You said it. Why did you have to say it?"

"Thanks, Harry," Neville said, shaking his head. "Last thing I want to think about is Snape…"

"Let's not talk about this!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Good thinking," Neville laughed. And they headed back to the rest of the group. Two songs later, a slow song started and Luna grabbed Neville's hand and they walked to the dance floor.

"Just think," Luna said, resting her head on Neville's shoulder. "This will be us in a few years."

Neville wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. "I love you, Luna," he said softly.

Luna lifted her head and into Neville's face. "I love you, too, Neville Longbottom."

It was one of the happiest nights Neville had had in a long time.

88888

**A/N – Yippee! Snape and Tonks got married! They are one of my all time favorite pairings. Shameless promotion for my Tonks/Snape stories, The Forgiveness Within and Which Witch. I've actually managed to convert quite a few people over to that ship with those stories. They are M rated, but I've had quite a few requests for T versions. Would anyone be interested? I'm thinking of posting a Which Witch T version. But not The Forgiveness Within. I don't think there's anyway I could get that one down to T. But anyways, Snape and Tonks rock! She is exactly what Snape needs in his life. **


	31. Crossing the Line

**Chapter Thirty-One – Crossing the Line**

"You don't have to do this, Luna," Neville whispered into her ear.

"I want to," Luna said confidently. "Someone has to test the potion, right?"

"Miss Lovegood, if you feel anything out of the ordinary, you have to let us know instantly, understood?" Professor Snape asked.

Luna nodded and took the goblet that was sitting in front of her. "Cheers," she said, taking a sip. She made a face. "Oh, it tastes awful."

"The taste doesn't matter," Professor Snape said quickly. "Please drink the whole thing."

Luna sighed, pinched her nose and drank the entire contents of the goblet. When finished, she shuddered and quickly placed the goblet away from her. "That has to be the most foul, disgusting-"

"Hold out your arm so we can take a sample of your blood," Professor Snape said.

Luna obliged. "Isn't there anyway to make it taste better?" she asked Neville as Professor Snape drew her blood.

Neville shook his head. "I don't think there is," he said apoligetically.

"Oh well," Luna sighed. "If it keeps me alive, I guess I won't be complaining too much."

"How do you feel?" Neville asked.

"I feel fine," Luna said. "Absolutely fine."

"There are three weeks left of school," Professor Snape said. "We'll take a sample of your blood every day until you leave. And then I want you to owl me a sample twice a week."

Luna nodded. "So what's in it?" she asked curiously.

"Stewed horn slugs, Essence of Hellebore, Spine of Lionfish…" Snape started listing the ingredients.

"I'm sorry I asked," Luna said dreamily.

"And what did you call them, Longbottom?" Snape asked.

"Turnishes, sir," Neville said proudly.

Luna gave Neville a look of surprise, but said nothing.

"Now, from the samples of your blood that we've already used, we know this will not cure you," Snape said seriously. "However, your blood treatments are usually three months apart. At first, this should almost double the time between treatments…"

"Only twice a year?" Luna asked quickly. "Twice a year would be fine."

"Once your blood is used to the potion, we are hoping that in a few years you will be able to go at least a year between treatments. That will give us time to develop an actual cure for you. Not just a delay between treatments," Snape told her.

"Having a treatment only once a year would be like a cure!" Luna said excitedly. She jumped up off of her stool and threw her arms around Professor Snape. "Thank you so much! I can't tell you how much this means to me!"

Professor Snape had an amused look on his face and patted Luna on the back. Neville snickered to himself that the man had become much more easy going since he got married.

"You're welcome," Snape said. Luna stepped back and beamed at him.

Neville cleared his throat. "Is it true, sir?" Neville asked. "I heard you were leaving Hogwarts."

"I am," Professor Snape said briskly.

"What are you going to do?" Luna asked interestedly.

"I am planning on going into medical research," Professor Snape told them. "I dabbled in it before we started working on this potion, Longbottom. But now I realize how much I enjoy it."

"When Neville's a Healer, maybe you two could keep working together," Luna said brightly.

"Have you heard yet?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes," Neville said, somewhat proudly. "Just the other day actually. I start training August first."

"Congratulations," Snape said. "That's a difficult program to get into."

"Thank you, sir," Neville said. Luna took his hand and they started to leave the room.

"Longbottom," Professor Snape called after them.

"Yes, sir?" Neville asked, turning around.

"I've been teaching for sixteen years now," Professor Snape said seriously. "And I don't think I've ever seen a student with as much improvement as you have had over the past seven years."

Neville felt his ears turn pink. "Thank you," Neville said softly. Professor Snape nodded, and Neville and Luna left the dungeon.

When they reached the steps, Luna stopped and asked, "You used the Turnishes?"

Neville grinned as they started up the steps. "They were exactly what the potion needed. It's useless without them. Just think," Neville said, "The only reason I breed them was because you were so nice to me at the beginning of last year."

"And now they might save my life," Luna said softly.

"Not might," Neville said. "Even if we can't find a cure, can you imagine only having to have one treatment a year? No more worrying that the space between treatments was getting too short. Just one treatment a year."

"That will be wonderful," Luna said. She stopped and looked at him. "I know how much work you've put into this. I'm very proud of you, Neville Longbottom."

Those words made Neville pause for a moment. They were simply words that Neville didn't hear very often. He thought back to all of the years that he tried living up to his dad's name so he would hear those words from his grandmother. And now he realized that he didn't need to hear them from her. He had heard them from Luna, and that meant more to him than she would ever know.

"Thank you," Neville said. Then trying to laugh, he added, "It was completely selfish reasons to make this potion. I want to keep you around for a while."

"I would hope so," Luna laughed. "And now I'll get free medical care when you're licensed. What could be better?"

Neville stopped. "It's going to be hard, you know. I've heard that a quarter of the students drop out by the end. Did you see the schedule for the last year? It's like you're on call twenty four hours a day-"

"But it will be worth it," Luna said simply.

"It'll be worth it," Neville repeated, believing every word.

88888

Luna waved to Neville from across the Great Hall. Neville smiled, but inside felt sad. His last Final Feast was finally here. Tomorrow he would cross the line, and no longer be a student at Hogwarts.

He was surprised at the color of the banners decorating the Great Hall, a deep purple. According to the hour glasses, Slytherin had won the House Cup this year. But there were no green and silver decorations anywhere. Neville glanced at the Gryffindor hour glass. They were miles behind Slytherin this year.

Professor McGonagall stood up from her chair. The student quieted down instantly, keen to hear what she was going to say. "This has been quite an extraordaniary year," she said in a clear voice. "We have seen the rise of evil. We have seen wizards joining together to fight that evil. And we have seen the defeat of evil.

"For those of you who do not know, there were eight students that worked together to defeat Voldemort. From different houses, they put aside their differences and worked together for the better good," Professor McGonagall continued.

"I didn't think she would talk about us," Hermione said in a low voice.

"Everyone's staring at us," Harry mumbled.

"Don't they always?" Ron sighed.

"For Nata Haley, who had the courage to ask to be included in the circle, I award twelve points," McGonagall said.

"That ties Hufflepuff with Slytherin!" Ginny said excitedly over the murmur that went around the Great Hall. Neville looked over at Nata sitting at the Hufflepuff table and saw that she was smiling happily. The Hufflepuffs started clapping very loudly.

"For being willing to bury grudges, I award Draco Malfoy nine points."

There was a combination of a hiss from the Slytherin side and claps from the Ravenclaw table.

"Luna Lovegood, who never waivered in her beliefs, I also award nine points."

"Now Ravenclaw's tied with them!" Neville said. He glanced over at the Slytherin table, most of who looked very upset.

"For Ginny Weasley, who always had a smile on her face, I award fourteen points."

Harry nudged Ginny in the side, and she just started laughing.

"Hermione Granger will be awarded fourteen points for realizing that not everything is as it seems," Professor McGonagall said.

"Do you think we have a chance?" Ron murmured to the group. Neville nodded excitedly. It was just like first year!

"For Ron Weasley, who's loyalty to his friends was always there, I award fourteen points."

"I bet you're next, Neville," Hermione whispered.

"For Neville Longbottom, who has come to realize the wizard he was meant to be, I ward fourteen points," Professor McGonagall said proudly.

Neville felt his friends patting him on the back. "Good show," Harry whispered.

The Gryffindor table was practically bursting with excitement. All they needed was fifteen points, and they would win the House Cup! Surely Professor McGonagall would give Harry fifteen points for all he had done!

"For Harry Potter, who showed the world a power we all desperately need, I award…fourteen points."

The Great Hall stood silent for a moment, not quite understanding what Professor McGonagall had done. Then someone from the Ravenclaw table shouted, "It's a tie!"

Indeed it was. Professor McGonagall flicked her wand, and the dark purple instantly changed into decorations that bore the Hogwarts Crest. "It may only be this year," Professor McGonagall said. "But this year, you have all earned the House Cup."

The Great Hall burst into applause and cheering. Neville jumped up, along with the rest of his friends, and started shaking hands and giving hugs. Luna practically ran from the Ravenclaw table and threw herself in Neville's arms.

"We tied!" she said excitedly.

"We certainly did," Neville said. "We certainly did."

88888

Neville awoke the next morning with the sun streaming in his face.

"Oi! Neville!" Dean said loudly. "Time to get up."

Neville groaned and turned over on his side. Then he sat up. Today was the day. The day that he would be leaving Hogwarts. He was of two minds about this. Half of him was sad to officially leave his childhood behind. But the other half couldn't wait to see what being an adult in the wizarding world would be like.

"I'm up," Neville said sleepily. "Is it breakfast yet?"

"Not too long from now," Dean said, buttoning his shirt.

Neville jumped up and quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He would change for the line crossing ceremony later. There had been a rehearsal for the ceremony yesterday. It amazed Neville how simple the ceremony was, yet how much it meant.

Luna was already sitting with Ginny and Hermione at the Gryffindor table when Neville made it to the Great Hall. She took out her wand as he sat next to her.

As she pointed her wand to his chin, she whispered, "You're bleeding just a bit." She did a quickly charm and looked satisfied. "You need to be more careful shaving."

"Thanks," Neville grinned as he started piling his plate with breakfast. He looked at Ginny. "Are you staying for the ceremony?"

She nodded. "Mum and Dad will be there, so they can help me with my trunk. We'll probably take the Knight Bus home."

Breakfast seemed to end quickly. The ceremony wasn't until three o'clock, so Neville and Luna went to the Greenhouse for one last time. He looked at his plant fondly; he always felt so safe in the Greenhouse, and now he was leaving. Professor Sprout had been wonderful and told him that she would try to keep up with some of his work. Neville planned on applying for a workstation at St. Mungos once training was underway. There was still so much he wanted to learn.

"I think I'll end up coming here a bit still next year," Luna said as they were leaving. Neville noticed how empty the hallways were, as the Hogwarts Express had already left for London.

"Why?" Neville asked curiously.

"I think you've left a bit of yourself there," Luna said. "An imprint almost. I'll have to stay close to you somehow next year."

"If you do, will you water the…" Neville trailed off when he realized that Luna looked sad. "We have the summer, and Christmas, and I'll try to meet you at every Hogwarts weekend."

"I know, it'll just be so different," Luna sighed. Then more cheerfully added, "At least it's only for a year."

"Exactly," Neville said as they came to the hallway where Neville went left and Luna went right. "I'll see at the ceremony." Luna nodded and went skipping toward the West Tower.

His dorm mates were all there, getting ready for the ceremony. "This has got to be the most idiotic robe I have ever seen," Seamus said.

"Well, isn't the design a thousand years old?" Neville asked as he changed from his t-shirt and jeans into a pair pf dress slacks and a dress shirt. He looked at the robe he would be wearing for the ceremony. It was an odd looking robe; a rich brown color with all sorts of odd-shaped copper buckles and buttons. Neville wasn't even quite sure how to get in the robe, to be honest.

"It didn't happen to come with instructions, did it?" Neville laughed.

"No such luck," Ron moaned. "I've had five brothers wear this exact same robe. You'd think I'd know how to put it on!"

"To be fair, mate," Harry snickered. "You only had three. Not like Fred and George came back and crossed the line with their classmates."

"I think it's one last test, personally," Dean said. "If you can't put on the dress robe, you can't cross the line."

"Then we'll all be here at Hogwarts for another year," Harry moaned.

Many minutes later, the five young men from Gryffindor walked down together in the common room. Hermione, Pavrati and Lavender were already there, waiting.

"I thought us Gryffindors would all go together," Hermione said.

And together they walked to the Great Hall, which was already set up for the ceremony. The professors were milling together, watching the students file into the Great Hall. There were already some friends and family sitting in the seats.

Fifteen minutes later, the ceremony began. For as much as Neville had heard about it, there wasn't much to say. There were no speeches, no heartfelt congratulations, only a reading of the names of the graduates.

And as each name was read, the student walked across the stage and simply stepped over a line, the line signifying the transition between childhood and adulthood.

Neville thought he would feel different once he stepped over the line. There was no magical moment that made Neville truly feel like an adult. There were no fireworks that announced the graduates to the world.

That is, until the ceremony was over. As Neville held Luna in his arms, he realized just how lucky he truly was. There was Luna, who he knew would be his wife some day. His friends, who Neville learned to depend and who depended on him. Neville had become a man he was proud to be; a man who knew his parents would be proud of as well.

And that was the most magical moment of all.

**88888**

**A/N – Sigh. That's the last chapter folks. Though it's not completely over. In a day or so I will post an epilogue so we can see how our dear Neville is doing in life after graduation. **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for letting me share this story with you. For all of you who review all the time, thank you so much for taking the time to share your thoughts. For those of you who read and simply enjoy the story, thank you as well. (But feel free to leave a review for one chapter!) : ) **


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

_Five years later…_

Neville sat at his desk and stared out the window. It was a gray day with a slight drizzle. Certainly not the type of day he was hoping to see on his wedding day. But that was neither here nor there.

"Neville!" Luna cried from downstairs. "We're going to be late!"

He snapped to attention and stopped in the bedroom, grabbing his dress robe. Slipping it on quickly, he ran downstairs to see Luna waiting by the door.

She looked at him expectantly, her own dress robe draped casually over her arm. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked dreamily.

"Leda," Neville said quickly, having momentarily forgotten.

"Leda," Luna said softly.

Neville turned right back around and ran upstairs. He went into a second bedroom, where their two year old daughter, Leda, was standing in her crib.

"Da!" Leda cried.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Neville mumbled, giving Leda a quick kiss. She patted his cheeks with her little hands and he knew that all was forgiven.

"Do we have everything?" Neville asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Do we ever?" Luna asked, smiling slightly.

They headed out to the curb of the London suburb where they lived. Looking around quickly, to make sure no muggles were in sight, Neville threw out his wand arm. Moments later, the Knight Bus appeared in front of the family.

"You take the stroller, I'll hold Leda," Luna said, taking Leda from his arms. Neville struggled with the stroller up the steps. Luna followed, and paid their fares for the bus.

They had a bit of a journey to Ottery St. Catchpole. Luna held Leda in her lap and started singing softly; Leda hated the Knight Bus for some reason, but they had no other way to travel. She was too young for side arm apparation.

Neville put his arm around Luna, and kissed the side of her head. Luna gazed up at him and smiled softly. Then her focus was back on Leda, who's eyes were shut tight.

They should have been married years ago, but the timing was never quite right. The year after Neville graduated, he still lived with his gran while he was in training. After Luna graduated, they decided to share an apartment in London.

Neville and Luna rarely saw each other; he was always at St. Mungo's, and she was always going out and looking for the next story for the Quibbler. And then the most wonderful and horrible thing had happened.

Luna discovered she was pregnant.

Wonderful in that they both wanted to start their family when they were young. Wonderful in that Neville was now getting paid as a Healer-in-Training, so they could actually afford to start their family.

Horrible in Luna was supposed to have another blood treatment in four little months. And if she had the treatment, the baby would die. If she didn't have the treatment, Luna could die. Horrible in that they knew if they had a daughter, she would have the exact same disease as her mother.

Neville and Luna spent an agonizing month making the decision. Neville, having toughened up some due to his training as a Healer, thought the best thing would be to end the pregnancy, and they would be much more careful in the future. They had plenty of time to start their family.

But Luna wouldn't hear of it. She was determined to have the baby. She simply wouldn't have a treatment until the baby was born. Her own mother had made that very same decision, and Luna would do the same. Once the decision was made, Neville wanted to get married right away. Luna did not. The risk was too great, she had told him. Luna didn't want to see Neville become a widower at age twenty-one.

At six months, Luna couldn't lift herself out of bed and was transferred to St. Mungo's. At seven months, she had a seizure, and Neville was convinced his future wife and daughter would soon be no more than a memory.

But mother and daughter did survive. The baby was two months early, and the first thing the Healers had to do was a complete transfusion of her blood, seeing as Luna's blood had almost turned completely into poison.

It had been the first worst twenty-four hours of Neville's life, watching both Luna and the baby go through blood treatments at the same time. He had never felt so helpless, watching his little daughter being drained of her blood. Watching her become whiter and whiter until she almost looked like a ghost.

They named her Leda, after Jupiter's smallest moon. It seemed perfect for the little girl with curly brown hair and silver eyes.

Luna and Leda spent close to a month in St. Mungo's, making sure that both would be fine. That first week, Neville hardly slept, wanting to make sure that the both had the absolute best care they could receive. Right after Leda's blood transfusion, she was given the potion that Neville and Professor Snape had created for her disease. It seemed to be working better for Leda than it does for Luna. Leda was two years old and hadn't needed a single transfusion since birth. The Healers think she could go two or three more years without a treatment. Luna still did need a treatment at least once a year, but her system had been worn down from seventeen years of treatments before she started taking the potion.

Once Luna and Leda made it home from St. Mungo's, Neville thought he couldn't be happier. Their very first night home, Neville went down on one knee and officially proposed to Luna. She said yes, and Neville was ready to get married the next day.

But life kept getting in the way. Neither one of them wanted a large wedding, so both kept putting off the planning. Before Neville knew it, six months had passed, and they still weren't married. Then Neville had to complete his trials to be fully qualified as a Healer. Wedding details were the last thing on his mind then.

Then a little less than a year ago, his grandmother passed away unexpectantly. Having lost Uncle Algie the previous year, it stung knowing Neville had no other living relatives. But as Luna kept reminding him, they had their own family now.

A family that would be getting even bigger in three months. This time, Luna and Neville took every care in planning this child's arrival to the world. Neville had an inkling that this time they would have a boy. But it was just an inkling.

And now they were finally getting married. Two weeks ago, Luna announced in the middle of dinner that she had gotten a marriage license and she would like to get married next Tuesday. Neville had simply nodded and arranged to take the day off of work.

"We're here, Neville Longbottom," Luna said softly, gently shaking him. Neville stood up and yawned. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep.

The family got off of the Knight Bus in front of the house where Luna grew up. Luna put Leda down, and the little girl started walking slowly to the house. "Pa-pa!" she cried happily.

Mister Lovegood came out of the house and scooped Leda up. "How's my girl?" he asked, hugging Luna with one arm and then shaking Neville's hand. Neville liked Mister Lovegood, or Lawrence, as he insisted Neville call him, more and more. Neville knew he was very grateful that he took his daughter's unwed pregnancies in stride.

"Is anyone here yet, Daddy?" Luna asked, kissing her father on the cheek.

"We're just waiting on Ginny," he said, leading them into the house.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the living room, all wearing their dress robes. "Cheers!" Ron said happily as they walked in.

Neville blushed slightly and took Luna's hand. He knew he needed to be prepared for the inenevitable "making it legal" jokes that Ron would use.

"Where's Ginny?" Luna asked. During their seventh year, Luna and Ginny had become quite good friends.

"She should be here any minute," Harry said apologetically. "She had practice early this morning, and was cleaning up." Ginny was a Chaser for the Chudley Cannons.

A moment later, a loud crack could be heard. "Am I late?" a worried Ginny Weasley asked.

"Right on time," Neville laughed.

"I don't think you can call this wedding on time," Ron snickered.

"You should try planning a wedding with an infant in the house," Luna said dreamily. "It's harder than it looks."

"I couldn't imagine," Hermione said. She and Ron were going to have their wedding in six months. Hermione had been working very hard planning it all, as it was going to be combining her extended muggle family with Ron's extended wizarding family.

"Neville, Professor Sprout dropped this off this morning," Mister Lovegood said, handing him a jar.

"What is it?" Luna asked interestedly.

Neville threw back his head and laughed. He kept in close contact with Professor Sprout, or Pomona, as he now called her. "It has some dirt from the Greenhouse," he said happily.

Luna's eyes lit up. "That's perfect!" she said, clapping her hands together.

Their guests looked confused. "Let's just say Luna and I had some very nice moments in the Greenhouse, and unfortunately, Professor Sprout walked in on a few of those moments," Neville said.

They understood that instantly. They had to wait for the official from the Ministry of Magic that would actually marry them. Harry went to Neville's side.

"Funny how it all turns out, isn't it?" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"The vision. Most of it has come true. I lived in a muggle city for three years. I saw that exact street. Leda is the little girl we saw in the vision, and Luna is pregnant again," Harry said softly.

"You don't have a baby yet, though," Neville countered.

"That will happen soon enough," Harry said. "Ginny's young; she's still got her best playing years ahead of her. After that, probably."

"Well, Harry," Neville said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You certainly made the right choice that night."

"I'd certainly say that," Harry said, sounding a little more light-hearted.

Neville looked at his friends. Things turned out differently than he expected them to back in Hogwarts. A few years after Hogwarts, Ron entered the Auror training program. He was currently in his final year before he would be a full fledged Auror.

Hermione was a lawyer, of all things. Though she told him in a few years she planned on applying for a position in the Ministry. She thought she might like to be an Unspeakable.

Then after the whirlwind surrounding Harry all throughout Hogwarts, he settled on a peaceful career. Harry was working under Ollivander as his apprentice. Some day, Harry would make Leda's wand for her.

A loud crash coming from the fireplace caught Neville's attention. An elderly gentleman picked himself off of the floor. "I'm Ewan Gerut," he said quickly. "Who am I marrying today?"

"Better late than never," Ron laughed. Mister Gerut gave Ron a dirty look. Ron added, "I didn't mean you, sir. I meant the bride and groom."

"I see," Mister Gerut said. "Who's the happy couple?"

Neville cleared his throat and stepped forward. Luna appeared next to him and took his hand. "That would be us," Neville said, sounding slightly nervous.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Neville nodded but Luna shook her head. "We need Leda," she whispered.

Leda was currently standing next to her grandfather. "Come here, Leda!" Neville said happily.

She ran as fast as her little legs would take her. Neville picked her up and lifted her high over his head. Out of the corner of his eye, Neville could see Luna beaming, gently placing one of her hands on her bump.

Neville held Leda between him and Luna during the quick ceremony. Less than five minutes after Mister Gerut arrived, Neville and Luna were finally married. Neville put his free arm around Luna and kissed her passionately. During the kiss, he felt Leda pat him on the head gently.

They all moved to the dining room, where Mister Lovegood had ordered a nice lunch from the Three Broomsticks. Neville watched everyone sit down, unconsciously fingering the silver band now on the fourth finger of his left hand.

Luna was handing Leda a sippy cup full of milk when their eyes met. Neville grinned broadly. His two favorite ladies together. Neville knew he and Luna were meant to be. It was fate. The vision he and Harry had seen in the basement only confirmed what Neville knew in his own heart. And yes, they were a bit unconvential, marrying after the baby was born and with another on the way. Some might even say it was backwards. But it was really only typical Neville.

88888

**A/N – Well, that's all folks! Neville and Luna are going to be canon next book! I can just tell from how she writes then during a certain chapter near the end of the book. Yippee!**

**I know this will probably disappoint some people, but the Kerrymdb universe is officially retiring. I have to move on to the Kerrymdb2 universe, which will include HBP canon. The only stories that will survive the retirement will be "First Kiss" and the "Destiny of Minerva Duncan," which will be altered to include canon from HBP. **

**I've already started the new universe. I started writing seventh year from Harry's perspective (something I've actually never written before, Harry). The first chapter is up already. It's called 'The Seeker of Souls.' Why not take a look?**


End file.
